Iron and Winter
by radicallion
Summary: Lyanna Stark is the eldest daughter of Eddard and Catelyn Stark. She is in love with Theon Greyjoy, a match that her mother doesn't approve. With the Game of Thrones, how will their love evolve? Will they grow more towards each other or will they be ripped apart?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey you guys! This is the second story I've decided to publish. It has been in my mind for quite some time now, but I was trying to finish 'A lion still has claws'. I have a complete writers' block on that one, so I'm trying to focus on this story instead._

 _I hope you will all enjoy this story!_

 **Chapter one**

 **Lyanna  
** Lyanna Stark woke up from the feeling of a fleshy tongue on the left side of her face. She opened her eyes to see her wolf pup Winter dancing on the edge of her bed. Winter was maybe three moons now, but she grew fast, like the rest of her siblings.

Lyanna was extremely happy when her twin brother Robb came back from a hunt with direwolf pups for all of the Stark-children. Like always, Lyanna found it hard to choose so her brother chose for her: a pup that matched his own direwolf Grey Wind, as they were twins. The name 'Winter' was quickly chosen: the wolf had more of a white coat than Grey Wind and the words of her House were 'Winter is Coming'. Lyanna Stark was always fascinated by the tales of Winter that Old Nan told her, Robb, Jon and Theon, so she decided to choose that name.

"Winter, you silly!" She said as she giggled. "Calm down! You'll wake up the whole castle!"

Winter jumped off the bed as she scratched her nails to her bedroom door as she howled.

"Winter, stop it! You're damaging it!" Lyanna spoke worriedly. Her mother wasn't a big fan of the wolves, and Lyanna was afraid that she need to get rid of her wolf if she couldn't control her.

Like her little brother Rickon's wolf Shaggydog, Winter could have a hard time listening. Robb told her it was because she wasn't stern enough, as Jon agreed. Luckily, the wolf was simply very playful, and not violent.

Winter whimpered as she got her paws off her door. She looked at her Lady as she started to ready herself for the day that was coming. She still whimpered, as she expected that Lyanna would give her what she want.

Someone entered the door without asking. Winter growled as hard as she could for a pup, which made Lyanna look for who it was.

It was Theon Greyjoy.

' _Damn it.'_ Lyanna thought. _'I've told him a thousand times not to visit me in my chambers! My parents' rooms are too nearby.'_

"Theon!" She whispered furiously as she covered herself with an extra coat. "I've told you not to come down here!"

Theon grimaced his famous grin where all the girls in Winterfell fell for. "Calm down, sunshine, one of your mother's maidens sent me. Or, I made her sent me, actually. Anyway, your mother is waiting for you in the Great Hall to prepare the feast for the King and Queen."

Lyanna sighed. They were already planning this feast for over two days now and she was exhausted. Her brothers and Theon could do whatever they want: hunt, drink, and, in Theon's case, visit brothels, but she and her sister Sansa needed to prepare for their future lives as being someone's Lady.

The people in Winterfell whispered that she would marry Smalljon Umber in the future or some other Northern Lord. She was the firstborn daughter of Lord Eddard Stark, Warden of the North, and she had two younger sisters, so the chances were likely that Lyanna would stay in the North.

If it was up to Lyanna herself, she would not marry a Northern Lord, but an Ironborn, who was standing right in front of her at the moment. Theon Greyjoy had come to Winterfell when she was only a six year old girl. She didn't like him at all in the first place: he and Robb would constantly bully her because she was basically afraid of everything, and he mocked her for being a girl who could only sing, dance and make needlework.

By the time they grew older, they also grew towards each other. She liked the rebellious part in him, as he liked the soft and caring side in her. Since her fourteenth birthday, they have shared some secret kisses in the Godswood, but they never took it further, how much Theon would have wanted it. Lyanna knew it wasn't Ladylike to give away her maidenhood before marriage and she wanted to give herself to her husband, even though she loved Theon.

She knew that maybe her father would think about it if she asked him, for he was the heir to the Iron Islands, but she knew her mother would never. _'Never trust a Greyjoy!'_ she constantly reminded Lyanna after she had a laugh or a conversation with Theon. Lyanna knew her mother warned her for the right reasons, as she loved her daughter and Theon was not that trustworthy, but it still hurt her when she knew she would never wake up in his arms.

"Tell her maiden that I will ready myself and be with Mother as soon as I can." Lyanna told him shortly. The sooner he was out of her chambers, the better.

"Do you need any help?" Theon said as he sat down in one of her chairs, looking way too comfortable. "With changing, perhaps?" He smirked.

"No, you idiot! Get out!" Lyanna hissed. _'Gods, he could truly be such a pain!'_

Theon started to laugh. "Relax, Lyanna! The door is wide open, everyone who walks by can see that we're just talking. Honestly, do you need my help? I could take Winter for a walk? By the looks of it, she needs to lose some energy."

Lyanna looked at Winter. Theon was right: Winter was dancing around in her chambers with an energy that she was jealous of. Winter did need a walk before she went to her mother.

"You're right." She sighed. "But I cannot let you wander around with my direwolf. People will talk and when my mother hears of it…"

"Come on Lyanna!" Theon said as he rolled his eyes. "I've walked Grey Wind tons of times and I've spend much more time with Robb than I do with you. No one ever spoke of us."

"It's different with my brother! You're his closest friend and he is privileged for being the firstborn son. Robb can do anything he wants." She ended more bitter than she wanted to.

Theon watched her suspiciously. "Are you jealous of Robb?"

Lyanna sighed. "I am not jealous, I love Robb with all my heart as he is my twin. It's just very hard sometimes that he can get anything he likes. If he would fall in love with a girl, it won't matter from which House she is, because he would still be the Heir to Winterfell and therefore the North. My chance of marriage are much smaller than his, because I need to marry a highborn from a noble House."

"I am a highborn from a noble House." Theon smirked.

Lyanna's eyes went to the open door as she gestured to him to keep his voice down. "Shhh! The door is open!" She whispered as she closed it. "Yes, you are highborn, but, sorry, the Greyjoy's aren't known for their nobility." She gave him a sad face.

"I could be the one to change that." Theon shrugged. "I was raised for more than half my life by the most noble man in the Seven Kingdoms. That must count for something, right?"

"Yes. And after Tyrion Lannister you are also known for the most frequently visitor of brothels in the Seven Kingdoms. My father never taught you that."

That remark pissed Theon off. She knew she should never attack his ego, which was large, but she was really angry with that part of him. That she did not open her legs that easily, did not have to mean that he can visit brothels instead.

"You know what, _Lyanna Stark,_ forget it. You _know_ that in the end, I only want to be with you. Wake up in _your_ bed and not _theirs._ But my bed is as could as the fucking weather up here, and theirs is warm. Goodbye." He said as he stormed out of her chambers.

Lyanna sighed. He would probably be angry with her for the rest of the day, so she needed to stay away from him. Which was really easy, actually. She knew he would never approach her when her mother was around, so Lyanna decided that she and her mother should spend some extra time together today.

…..

 **Catelyn**

"Ambrosia?" Catelyn called for her handmaiden, which didn't hear her. "Ambrosia!"

The handmaiden turned around quickly, when she finally heard her Lady. "Yes, m'lady?"

"Have you thought of the candles? And the red wine?" She asked hastily.

"Yes, m'lady, it will arrive this afternoon." Ambrosia answered.

Catelyn sighed in relief. "Thank the Gods. And my daughter Lyanna? I've already seen Sansa. Where is my daughter?"

"Lord Theon went to get her, m'lady." Ambrosia blushed.

Catelyn sighed. She knew Ambrosia knew that that damned Greyjoy boy wasn't allowed to visit Lyanna, but the new ones, mostly in service of Lyanna, didn't.

"He's already gone, m'lady, Emily heard them fighting as he walked away angry!" Ambrosia told her and Catelyn sighed with relief once more.

"Thank the Gods, may she finally see!" She whispered, more to herself than to someone else.

"See what, mother?" her other daughter Sansa asked when she walked up to her.

Catelyn looked lovingly at her second daughter. She was a sweet and noble girl. She never had the trouble with Sansa like she had with Arya and Lyanna. They were both a handful in different ways.

"Nothing, my love. Now, go and find Arya and finish your sewing lesson with Old Nan. I will go and find your elder sister." She gave Sansa a kiss on her also red auburn hair as she watched her walk off.

It wasn't hard to find Lyanna: she could see her long, dark brown hair from a far distance in the Godswood.

Lyanna always went down there to walk her wolf Winter, which was running happily around her. Catelyn could see that the wolf was trying to cheer Lyanna up, as she also howled a little, but Lyanna still didn't look too happy.

When her daughter saw her walking up to her, Catelyn saw that Lyanna quickly dried her eyes.

' _That damned boy.'_ Catelyn thought furiously.

"Hello, mother." Lyanna tried to sound cheerfully as she held Catelyn in her arms.

Catelyn could feel that the embrace was weak, but she also knew that Lyanna won't speak freely with her. Lyanna would speak with her husband and Catelyn knew she trusted him more than she trusted her, as Lyanna knew how she thought of Theon.

Lyanna was more a Stark than she was a Tully, but when she looked at her daughter, she could see te resemblance between her and herself when she was sixteen years old. Catelyn knew she had to marry someone highborn, Brandon, the brother of the man she now loved most in this world. She didn't want to marry Eddard, but she had to.

In general, Lyanna was a combination of her aunt Lyanna Stark and her uncles Benjen Stark and Edmure Tully. She had Lyanna's features but the calm and kind mind of Benjen and the somewhat naïve nature of Edmure. Lyanna was a big dreamer and could not pay attention when wanted, but she had a good and kind heart.

Her youth wasn't always pleasant: with Robb, Theon and Jon as boys around her from the same age and Sansa being a few years younger, Lyanna always pulled the shortest string. Catelyn had to admit that the bastard didn't bully her much, but Robb and Theon could. Until Theon saw what a fine woman Lyanna grew up to be.

"Have you slept well, Lyanna?" Catelyn asked her.

"Yes, I have. Thank you mother." Lyanna said as she gave her a small smile.

Winter started to dance around Catelyn's feet. The pup knew of her dislike, but Winter was heart strong: she always tried to get Catelyn's attention.

"It looks like your pup wants to cheer you up." Catelyn stated carefully as she watched how Lyanna would react.

Lyanna sighed. "I've guessed you've heard? You must be pleased, now mother?"

"A mother is never pleased when one of her children is sad." Catelyn said as she raised an eyebrow to her eldest daughter. "Tell me, what did Theon do or say that hurt you?"

Catelyn eyed Lyanna as she saw her daughter move uncomfortably. She knew she was uneasy with telling her mother about her emotions, especially those towards Theon. Even Eddard couldn't talk to her about that. Lyanna had a special bond with her younger brother Bran, but he was too young to understand these emotions.

"I don't want to talk about it." Lyanna finally answered.

"I figured. But know that I will always be here if you do want to talk about it. And remember: never trust…"

"A Greyjoy, yes mother." Lyanna finished, quite irritated.

"Good." Catelyn said as she decided to change the subject. "The King and Queen will arrive in three days and there is still so much to do. If you could help me? Ambrosia told me the wine and candles for Lord Tyrion will arrive this afternoon. Could you manage that?"

"Yes mother." Lyanna answered and Catelyn saw that she was relieved that she changed the subject.

"Thank you, my dear daughter. Maybe we can both finish the day with a fitting session for our dresses? The sewers should be finished by now."

"That would be nice to do with you, thank you mother." Lyanna smiled at her.

Catelyn knew Lyanna would need some distraction and the fitting of the dresses looked like a nice way to do so. Also, she knew that Theon would not leave Winterfell today and the last place where she would find him, was at a women's fitting session.

…..

 **Robb**

He laughed silently as he saw how busy his twin sister was. Lyanna was carrying boxes filled with candles as she commanded several other people to put the other boxes in the right place.

He sneaked up from behind her as he tried to scare her up. He covered her eyes with his hands. Lyanna almost dropped the boxes as she shocked easily, which made Robb burst out in laughter.

"Robb! What in the seven hells do you want?!" Lyanna said, very annoyed.

"Relax, sister. I just wanted to see how you were doing. You seem a little edgy today."

"Yeah well, don't you have got something better to do? Fighting with wooden sticks, perhaps?"

Robb smirked a little as she still sounded a bit annoyed. When she saw, he tried to stop it, which was hard.

"Nah, Jon was already out for a ride, Theon is visiting the brothels and Bran is not old enough. So I've decided to look for my sweet twin sister who's working so hard." He said as he carried the boxes she had in her hands to help her out.

Lyanna grimaced when she heard that. "I don't understand what you see in him. You know, _Theon._ "

If it was one thing that Robb on the other hand didn't understand, it was the relationship between Theon and Lyanna. They were close friends from what he saw, but once Robb told Lyanna about Theon's frequent visits at the brothels, her expression would change. Maybe it was her ladylike nature to disapprove the visits, Robb didn't know.

What he did know was that he needed to warn Theon once. He didn't saw it coming when they were children, because they've teased Lyanna often, but when they grew older, he saw that Theon looked at Lyanna differently. And Robb knew those looks: those were looks of lust.

He really saw Theon as a friend and maybe even brother, but he did not appreciate those looks. He knew Theon could have little respect for women in the way he talked about them, and only the idea of him and Lyanna made Robb angry. His twin and he had a very special bond together and Robb would protect her from any harm, especially when men were involved. He knew Lyanna was a pretty girl to see, but the one that would ask for her hand would have to come from a great and noble House and be gentle to Lyanna if Robb ever wanted to accept him.

"Why do you care so much for his brothel visits?" He asked her.

"Well, I don't know. You're not whoring around are you? He's a highborn, even part of our family. He should act like one."

Robb laughed. "No, I'm not whoring around in the middle of Winterfell, a place where I will be once Lord of. But maybe, you know, it can become helpful to please my future lady wife."

Lyanna looked at him in disgust, which made him laugh even more.

"Just messing around with you, sister! Don't bother what Theon is doing. It is up to him and his decisions. I don't approve, but I can't not make him doing it now can I?"

Lyanna sighed. "You're right. The Lady that will end up with you will be very lucky."

Robb straightened his chest. "Well, yes, of course she will be." He boasted.

Lyanna rolled her eyes as they walked around the corner. Robb always liked to mock her a little.

"Are you already finished for the arrival of the Royal Family?" He asked her.

"Yes, thank the Gods. My back already hurts for over a week. But I am thankful to help mother."

"You're both doing a great job. You have grown up to be a good Lady, sister." He complimented her. "What do you think the Royal Family will visit us for?"

He saw Lyanna thinking for a minute. "Hmm.. I don't know, really. I've heard King Robert had feelings for our late aunt Lyanna. Maybe he finally wants to show his last respects to her and visit the crypts?"

"And bring his whole family, including Queen Cersei, with him? No, I don't think so. No, I think it has something to do with the death of Jon Arryn. After we've heard of his death, King Robert wrote father that he will come to Winterfell."

"You mean he wants something from father?" Lyanna asked.

"Yes. I think he wants to make father his new Hand. I mean, it is possible. We're capable of ruling over Winterfell in father and mother's place."

By the expression of what he saw on Lyanna's face, she wasn't happy with that news at all.

….

 **Theon**

He had just spilled his seed inside Ros as he readied himself to go back to the castle. The Starks wanted to dine together and he already had some disapproved glances from Lady Stark for being too late, especially when the reason was his brothel visits.

"You're hurrying more than you used to." Ros said as she stretched her back on the bed. Some drops of sweat dripped off her round breasts, but Theon didn't pay much attention to her anymore.

He already regretted his decision to visit Ros. He promised himself every time after he was finished that this would be his last fuck, but Lyanna made things so complicated which annoyed him mostly.

Lyanna would never give herself to him before they were married. Theon usually would mock her with it, but it also hurt him somehow that she wouldn't give them a chance to build up their relationship. She already thought her mother would refuse the proposal, without even asking her.

He couldn't blame her, for Catelyn Stark didn't like Theon's lifestyle, but she needed to admit: he was a good match for her eldest highborn daughter. He was highborn and the heir to the Iron Islands, and in his blood ran salt and iron. He was a strong man that could protect her from any harm, but Lady Catelyn insisted that the Greyjoy's could not be trusted.

Which resulted in several fights between him and Lyanna, between those secret kisses. He insisted that she would propose the idea to her father, which was always gentle and good to Theon, or maybe even Robb. If Robb would support them, they would already stand stronger against Catelyn, for she held Robb so dear.

Robb was also aware of his visits and disapproved, but only for the noble Stark name he need to held up. If Robb was born on the Iron Islands, he certainly would have taken any woman he could, for the women loved him. Robb knew of the tradition that Ironborn had Salt Wives, and he thought that this was Theon's way to have one. But as they grew older, and Lyanna was even more likely to marry soon, Robb was very protective over her, which made his chances even smaller.

"None of your business." He answered the whore.

"It's the Stark girl, isn't it?" Ros smiled.

"I said: it's none of your business!" He said angry as he hissed between his teeth.

Ros chuckled: "That already says enough. Can't I keep your mind off her?"

Theon grinned. "Shut up you."

"The big and strong Theon Greyjoy. Sturdy on the outside, but only one woman can tame him. Unfortunately she won't answer his feelings."

Ros was mocking him, but he couldn't deny that it hurt him. He would never show the whore that, so he didn't pay her any attention at all.

"I won't be back." He said as he left her room without looking at her.

"Of course, love." Ros said and Theon only hoped he could control himself in the future.

…

 _So, this was chapter one. As 'A Lion Still Has Claws' began with a bang, this won't. This story builds up more slowly as I've learned from my mistakes in the past._

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think! I hope to update chapter two soon._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello everyone, here is, as promised, the second chapter. I want to thank all the follows and favorites and especially HPuni101 for leaving a review._

 _Hope you enjoy the second chapter as well!_

…

 **Chapter two**

 **Lyanna**

Right after dinner she told her father that she would visit the Godswood to let Winter out. She was planning to ask Robb if he could take her with him on a hunt. Winter was a direwolf after all and she had heard from Robb and Jon that Grey Wind and Ghost also enjoyed it.

Although he wasn't out of ear sight when she told her father where she'd go, she was hoping that Theon would leave her alone. Of course she saw him when he had arrived just in time, looking a little sweaty and hastily, and the thought of him kissing another woman made her angry and sad.

She and Winter passed the lake where she, Robb, Jon and Theon used to swim when they were children. The boys still went swimming, but Lyanna couldn't do so anymore, for she would show too much of her body to the others. It was alright if she was with Sansa or her maidens, but Sansa didn't like to swim and her maidens couldn't swim.

A small smile crossed her face when she thought of the time when she was around ten years old. Lyanna, still a bit frightened of the water, walked in cautiously as she tried to not get her smallclothes wet. Her mother didn't know they went swimming again, as they escaped the history lesson of Maester Luwin. She and Jon felt a little bad, but, like always, Theon and Robb pushed them over the edge.

When her hands were feeling how cold the water was, which it was, Theon pushed her really hard so that she would fell into the water completely. They all laughed so hard, for that she was now the first that was completely in the water. The laughter went away as soon as it came as Lady Catelyn found out where they were and came to find them with a small Sansa next to her and little Arya in her arms. They were punished and needed to go to bed without a warm meal. Since then, Lyanna never swam with her brothers and Theon again.

Winter did like the lake as well, as she drank from the fresh and cold water and swam little rounds in it. Lyanna let her be as she sat down on the ground and leaned her back to one of the trees from the wood. She watched as how her wolf played and threw a branch when Winter found one and gave it to her. After a few throws, Winter did not return but that did not frighten Lyanna: Winter probably saw something she could hunt.

She sat there for several minutes, simply daydreaming about the dresses she fitted with her mother. She had got a blue dress, which matched her eyes perfectly. Her mother praised her for her blue Tully eyes, for the rest of her appearance was more Stark-like. Her father had told her several times that, except for her eyes and character, she looked just like her aunt Lyanna. He was somewhat thankful for not being exactly the same, for that her aunt was in trouble most of the times.

The dress had fitted her perfectly. The silk came all the way from Dorne, the weaver told her, and the edges of the sleeves were decorated with lace. The breast had little pearls and diamonds on it as it suited her body very well. Her mother promised her that she would do her hair instead of one of her maidens. She couldn't wait to wear the dress and dance and drink all night with her family and friends.

Unfortunately, all good things come to an end, as did her daydreaming. Winter came back with a huge rabbit in her mouth. Her fur around her mouth was red with blood and Lyanna was a little disgust by looking at Winter as she ripped the rabbit apart in front of her.

"Uhm, good job, Winter!" Lyanna said as she tried to sound proud, but failed.

Winter stopped with what she was doing and took the rabbit a little further away from her boss, as she knew that Lyanna was uncomfortable with it.

Lyanna looked at the sky and saw that it was getting dark. Dark clouds were also coming towards Winterfell and she didn't want to be outside when it started to snow. She also promised her father to be back in the castle when it was getting dark.

"Can you hurry a little? We need to get back inside." She asked Winter.

She saw how the wolf was finishing the last bits of what was left of the rabbit as she walked towards Lyanna and tried to lick her face.

Lyanna tried to pull the pup away. "Yuk! Not now, Winter!"

Winter didn't give up easily, but after a few pulls, the pup stopped and let her boss stand up.

When she got back to the courtyard of Winterfell, she could feel a pair of eyes piercing in her back. She knew to whom they belonged to, but she would not give Theon the satisfaction to look back. If he was too cocky to show his affection towards her, well, so could she.

…..

 **Catelyn**

"Eddard? Have you seen Lyanna?" Catelyn asked her husband with a worried voice.

"Yes. She went out with Winter after dinner. She will be back before it's dark." Her husband answered as he was finishing reading a letter.

"Dark wings, dark words." Catelyn stated.

Eddard sighed. "A deserter from the Night's Watch. Punishment will be carried out tomorrow, before the King and his family will be here. Prepare Bran, he will come with us."

"Brandon?" Catelyn was shocked. "He's only a boy, Eddard!"

"I know but after Robb he is the legitimated heir of Winterfell. He must be ready." Eddard sighed, as did Catelyn.

"The kids need to grow up so fast these days."

She didn't agree fully on Brandon going with Eddard and Robb, but she knew well enough that her husband was right at some point.

"There are some other things we need to discuss about our children. Like you said, they are growing up so fast." Eddard said and Catelyn could see how he smiled by the thought of them.

"What of them?" She asked curiously.

Eddard looked at her and smiled. "Don't tell me you haven't been thinking of why the King would show up with his whole entourage at Winterfell."

Catelyn moved a little on her chair, "You have been close friends since you were boys. You fought for him."

Eddard stood up from behind his chair as Catelyn looked at him closely. "Yes," he grinned, "but Robert never liked the cold and I don't think the Queen will either. There's another reason."

Catelyn knew exactly what he meant: _marriage._ And she also knew where Eddard was going: her eldest daughter looked exactly like King Robert Baratheon's one true love. She didn't feel any sympathy for Queen Cersei and her family, but the more far away Lyanna was from Theon Greyjoy, the better.

"You need to prepare Sansa that she might leave Winterfell soon." Eddard stated as he sat in front of Catelyn. "The Queen might want her at court to prepare her for her future role."

Catelyn was confused. "Sansa? I thought you were talking of Lyanna. Sansa is only eleven…"

"You were twelve when your father made you a match." Eddard kindly reminded her. "It's not impossible. Prince Joffrey is of her age. Lyanna reminds Robert too much of my sister, I don't think the Queen would appreciate that."

Catelyn sighed. "You're right. But Lyanna's older than Sansa. She also needs a…."

Catelyn dropped dead as she thought of something. "You don't think Robert wants to marry her to one of the Queen's brothers, do you?"

Eddard sighed. "No, I don't think so. Ser Jaime is in de Kings Guard, forbidden by oath to take a wife, and he knows that we won't agree on a match with Tyrion Lannister."

Catelyn sighed in relief. She was glad they both agreed on that.

"Who are you thinking of for Lyanna?" Catelyn asked carefully.

Eddard sighed once more. "You won't like it, but I think Theon Greyjoy…"

"No." She stated. "We are not giving our eldest daughter away to a Greyjoy."

"Cat…" Eddard tried.

"No means no. I'd rather have her marrying the Imp than that untrustworthy Kraken." Catelyn snapped.

"She likes the boy and, from what I see, he likes her too. You can't deny that Cat. We can enhance our relationship with the Iron Islands. He is their lawful heir. _Winter is coming,_ we need our alliances." Eddard explained.

Catelyn snorted. "I'm not giving my daughter away to a family like that for alliances." She stated, although she knew that was not how it worked.

Eddard sighed, knowing that he would not come any further with her now. "We'll talk about this later."

Catelyn nodded, but knew this discussion was not over. Her husband was Lord of Winterfell and she needed to obey him.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Enter!" Eddard said as they both looked over.

The door opened and the wolf Winter burst in followed by Lyanna. She and Eddard both looked proud at their daughter.

"We were just talking about you." Eddard said as he embraced Lyanna.

Catelyn eyed Lyanna carefully. She didn't seem to have cried. Maybe she wasn't bothered with that boy anymore?

Her daughter gave them a small smile. "I just wanted to tell you that I've returned from the Godswood, father."

' _Gods, look at her. She is too good for this Greyjoy-boy.'_ Catelyn thought.

"Thank you, Lyanna. It is good of you to tell us." Eddard answered and Catelyn could hear the love he held for his daughter in his voice. "How's Winter?" He continued as he eyed her wolf.

Lyanna shrugged and looked at the wolf whom was now playing with the wood set by the fireplace. "I think she's doing better. She listens a lot quicker now."

"That's good to hear. You should go and get ready for bed now. Your mother will have a maiden sent for you to ready a bath and something warm to drink. Tomorrow is a big day for all of us."

Lyanna nodded. "Thanks father. I promise I will make a good impression. And so will Winter."

By the time she said so, Winter knocked down a candle that was set on a table. The candle, luckily, wasn't lit. The little wolf was shocked by the sudden movement and hid behind Lyanna's skirt.

"….. I think." Lyanna smiled at her parents as they both smiled back.

"I know you both will." Eddard laughed as he looked at the small wolf.

"Good night, love." Catelyn said as she kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"Good night, mother and father." Lyanna answered as she and Winter left the room.

"Gods, if only all the people in the world could be like our children." Catelyn sighed.

Eddard smirked. "Yes, the world would be a much better place to live in."

…..

 **Lyanna**

Lyanna was setting the last table decorations before the King's family were coming. She yawned when no one was watching, for it was a short night. Her mother woke her when it was still dark, as she needed Lyanna's help to finish everything.

A scout had already told Lord and Lady Stark that the royal family was approaching. They would be there in approximately an hour and her mother became more stressed with each minute. Lyanna told her that she would take care of everything so that her mother could look for her little brothers and sisters. Sansa wasn't hard to find, but Arya, Bran and Rickon…

Right as she wanted to lit one of the last candles, she heard hurried footsteps behind her. She turned around to see her mother, looking worried, followed by an all cleaned up Rickon, who's hand she held tightly.

"Lyanna!" Her mother exhaled. "Gods, there you are. I cannot find Brandon and Arya! The King and Queen are at our doorstep and two of my children simply burst off."

Lyanna wanted to giggle, but she corrected herself: her mother really was looking worried.

"Don't worry, mother. You and Rickon can finish this, and I will look for Arya and Bran." She gave her little brother the last candle and walked out with Winter.

Her brother could not be far away. She did not think that he would've left the castle. Her sister on the other hand… She knew Arya could ride off on the smallest horse outside the gates. She probably did that right now, but Lyanna thought she would be there, _just_ in time. Brandon on the other hand was slightly too young to understand time, and was probably climbing, so she decided to look for him first.

She looked at every top of every tower and tree, but she did not see him. When minutes passed by, Lyanna herself also began to be slightly worried.

"Gods, where are you Brandon Stark?" she whispered carefully.

"Need any help?" An arrogant voice which could only belong to Theon Greyjoy interrupted her thoughts.

She turned around to see him leaning onto a door near the stables. As always, he had that arrogant grin on his face.

"Not from you, but thanks anyway." She spat as she tried to think of all the other options her little brother could be.

"Fine. I've seen him, though. I could tell you where he is." He shrugged.

Lyanna doubted for a moment. This could be the easy way, but it also would give Theon way to much satisfaction. He would think that he 'won' their latest fight and Lyanna did not feel much for that.

But, she promised she wouldn't let her parents down so she set away her pride.

"Fine, you win. Where is Bran?" She sighed.

Theon smirked even wider. "A secret kiss and I will tell you."

Lyanna became angry and gave him a nasty look. "Damn you, Theon Greyjoy."

Before she could say any more, Winter burst off once more. Lyanna tried to keep up, but the dress that she was wearing slowed her down. She saw that Winter had stopped running ahead of her and played with, from what she could see, Summer. If Winter had found her brother, that meant her own brother was also nearby.

And indeed, when she was next to a playing Winter and Summer, her little brother also showed up.

"Lyanna!" He said as he saw his sister.

"Hey, little one. We need to get back to the courtyard, mother is very worried and looking for you." She said as she took away some dirt of his cheek and took a leave out of his hair.

"Oh no, do you think she will notice that I was climbing again?" He asked worriedly.

Lyanna chuckled. "Brandon Stark, I think the whole of Winterfell will notice you went climbing again. Look at yourself: you are covered in dirt!"

"Oh no." The small boy said. "Mother will be very mad. She made me promise not to climb again." He bit his lip as he worried.

"You'll be fine, Bran. She'll probably be glad that we won't be late for the arrival. Here, come with me." She held out her hand as he took it. "Just don't lie to mother and everything will be just fine."

"Why do I need to tell the truth? She doesn't need to know." Bran said as he looked up to her.

"Because you always look to the ground when you lie. Mother knows you do." She said as they passed Theon again, who looked slightly pissed because she found Bran without his help.

She did not pay any attention to him. She needed to make sure her mother was ready for welcoming the royal family and to see if Arya was already there.

When she and Bran entered the courtyard with Theon walking closely behind them, she saw her family already standing in line. Rickon was still holding their mother's hand, who stood next to her father. Next to him stood Robb, who looked very handsome as he promised their mother not to go hunting before the arrival. There was a space between Robb and Sansa and Lyanna assumed that would be her place to stand. Sansa was moving nervously in her place. From all the Starks, she was mostly looking forward to the visit, especially for the 'handsome Prince Joffrey'. The line ended with Sansa, which meant that Arya still hasn't showed up.

Lyanna eyed for Jon, and she saw her half-brother behind Robb. He looked cautiously around him, probably afraid to do something wrong in her mother's eyes, as his eyes met hers. She smiled at him and Jon smiled back. It looked like he was a little less nervous now.

Theon took his place next to Jon as he looked arrogantly at him. Theon was always a little jealous of the good bond Lyanna had with her brothers, but as Jon was a bastard, he showed it mostly towards him.

"Thank the Gods, Brandon Stark!" Her mother shrieked as they walked towards their family. "Quickly, next to your sister! And hold a place for Arya. I hope she will be here in time…" Her mother looked around worriedly.

"Calm down, mother, I think Arya will be right on time." Lyanna said comforting as she touched her mother's shoulder.

Catelyn sighed. "I hope you are right."

Right after she finished her sentence, a horse galloped into the courtyard. Her little sister sat on top of the horse as she tried to calm the beast down.

Her father, brothers and Theon started to laugh as her mother looked almost ashamed.

"Arya Stark! Get off that horse and stand in line! The royal family will be here soon!"

"I know! I saw them! I think I accidentally bumped into Ser Jaime!" Arya smiled widely.

That made the men and Lyanna laugh even harder. Sansa stood up for their mother: "Shut up, Arya, you make us all look like fools."

"You're foolish! Not me!" Arya spat back.

"Okay, that's enough for today!" Lyanna said before Sansa could say anything. "Little Arya, stand next to your sister."

Arya did what she said.

"Arya? Aren't you forgetting something?" Robb asked her.

"What? Oh!" She said as she figured out what he meant. She gave the helmet she was wearing to their father and walked back over to her place.

Lyanna also took her place next to her twin brother. "Well, aren't you the handsome Lord." She teased.

Robb grinned. "Thank you, sister. You also look very handsome. I bet our guests can't take their eyes off you."

When he gave Lyanna the compliment, she felt Theon move nervously behind her.

"Ah, well, unfortunately the Kingslayer can't take a wife, but I've heard Lord Tyrion is still available. Do you think I am his type?" She winked at Robb so that he knew she was only joking.

He happily played along: "I've heard Lord Tyrion doesn't have a type. Every kind of women suits him." He laughed.

"Oh really?" Lyanna acted surprised. "Well, Theon, I think you and Lord Tyrion will come around just fine."

Robb and Jon started to laugh and she saw how Theon was trying to think of something to say, but he couldn't. The gates of Winterfell went open and in came a white cloak, probably Ser Jaime she figured, but she couldn't see because of his helmet. Behind him was Prince Joffrey. She could see that arrogant look on his face and Lyanna instantly didn't like him at all. After him was a large man with a helmet like the head of a hound. Lyanna figured that would be one of Prince Joffrey's bodyguards. She looked at Sansa and by the look on Sansa's face, she did like what she was seeing. She eyed Robb, who was looking from Joffrey towards Sansa.

Lyanna giggled. "Just leave them." She whispered.

A carriage entered the courtyard and Lyanna assumed that was the Queen and her other children. And finally, after the carriage, the King entered with several other white cloaks.

He looked like a King because of the crown on his head, but in truth, Lyanna found him ugly and fat. Nothing like the handsome man her mother or father would describe to her.

The family kneeled out of respect for the King. Lyanna was still looking at the King curiously that she was still in her dream world until Robb hissed her name as she kneeled as well.

A long time passed as she heard the footsteps of the King walking towards her father. When she saw that her father stood up from the corner of her eye, she did as well.

Her father and the King had a small talk about how fat they've both grown. That really didn't interest her. She was interested in the Queen's family. Were they really as handsome as they were all saying?

The carriage opened and the Queen left it first. She really was beautiful with her golden, long hair. She wore a red dress in the colors of her House. She would have probably been the most beautiful woman Lyanna had ever seen if she didn't look so arrogant. Behind her was a small girl who looked very much like the Queen, probably Princess Myrcella, and a small boy who would be Prince Tommen.

There was one person missing from the entourage and that was…

"Where's the Imp?" Arya asked her.

"Shhh Arya please, just shut up!" Sansa said embarrassed.

Lyanna didn't have a lot time to check where Lord Tyrion was, because the King made his way towards the Stark children.

"Look at you, you must be Robb!" the King gloated.

Robb shook his hand as he stood tall.

The King eyed her now. She was waiting for a remark as well, but the King sighed deeply.

"L-Lyanna." He simply said as he didn't try to look at her.

The moment was gone before anyone could realize how strange it was, except for her. How weird was that? Her twin-brother was greeted like an old friend and she like she was a bastard. She looked at Robb if he noticed, but he was too busy observing the King and their siblings.

The only one who seemed to notice was Jon and the Queen. The Queen didn't look very pleased with her and Jon shrugged.

Ser Jaime finally took off his helmet. He looked very much like the Queen, and even Prince Tommen looked like him, but his face was much nicer. He looked slightly arrogant, but nearly not long as much as the Queen. He caught her looking at him and he smirked, exactly like Theon could.

Probably the Queen saw her staring too because she was now standing in the middle of Lyanna and the Kingslayer. She gave Lyanna an arrogant look before turning over to her father.

"My Queen." Both of her parents said to her as they kneeled.

"Send me to your crypt, I want to pay my respects." The King said to her father.

"We've been riding for a month, my love, surely the dead can wait." The Queen said to her husband and in Lyanna's opinion, it was a rude thing to say.

Clearly the King thought like that as well, because he called for her father once more, and they left.

She saw it was a little awkward for her mother, so Lyanna decided to help her out a little.

"My Queen," she said as she kneeled for Queen Cersei as well. "I hope your journey was well and that you will have a pleasant stay here in Winterfell. The maidens are here to make you feel like home. If you need anything, just call for them. They will show you to your chambers, so that you can all freshen up." She smiled to her.

Queen Cersei grinned. "Winterfell is too cold to make me feel like home, love. But thank you for your nice little talk." She said as she walked away from them with her children.

Her mother was too occupied to notice how rude the Queen was with her and she also needed to bring Rickon to his chambers, so Lyanna decided to walk to her chambers as well.

She was held back by Ser Jaime.

"Lyanna Stark." He said amused.

Lyanna didn't feel like talking, especially not after how the King and Queen treated her, but she promised her parents to not let them down.

"Ser Jaime." She said with a small smile.

He answered her smile. "I know who you are because people told me you look a lot like your pretty aunt. How do you know who I am?"

"The same, my Lor, I mean, Ser." She sputtered and she felt how her cheeks turned red.

He grinned. "I look a lot like my aunt? Well, don't tell my father that."

"I- I mean.. People told _me_ how you looked like. So I assumed.."

' _Gods, please, just stop talking!'_ She thought.

"Lady Stark, can I have a word?" Theon's voice interrupted the conversation.

It was the first time that day that she was actually glad to hear his voice.

She eyed Ser Jaime as he said: "Don't mind me, Lady Stark. I'll be seeing you around."

They both looked at how Ser Jaime took his horse to the stables. Theon grabbed her by the arm, which hurt a little. He took her to a place so that no one could see them.

"Ouch, Theon! Stop pulling my arm!" She said a little annoyed.

"What was that all about?!" He demanded.

"What? What are you talking about?" She wondered.

"Oh don't give me your innocent look. You and the Kingslayer!" He spat.

"That was nothing, Theon, he came to me! He spoke to _me!"_ She tried to explain, but it was hard to as Theon's temper was still rising.

Theon pointed his finger at her. "You are mine, okay! Remember that."

"I'm not from anyone, Theon Greyjoy." She said a little annoyed.

She saw how hard it was for Theon to fight with his emotions. They both looked each other deeply in the eyes. Theon leaned over to kiss her and Lyanna was too weak to stop him.

It was a long time ago since he had kissed her like that. In the beginning it was a bit harsh because he was angry with her, but he softened as time passed. Theon opened her mouth with his tongue as he pulled her body closer to his.

"Theon, we shouldn't be doing this here.." Lyanna whispered to him, but she didn't want him to stop.

"Shhh.." Theon answered and shut her up by seeking her tongue again.

His hands trailed down the contours of her body back up to her cheeks again. She could feel how red her cheeks got when he was touching her breasts and even her bottom. It felt good and she didn't want him to let go of her.

She shyly started to examine his body as well. She could feel how strong his shoulders and breast were and how good his body felt by the touch of her hands. She was way too shy to go any further down and she knew Theon sensed that.

"Go ahead, Lyanna, touch it." He whispered in her ear. "Feel how hard you make me."

She blushed as he started to kiss her again. When she didn't start to touch him, Theon helped her by putting her hand on his member. He was right, and it made her blush even more.

Theon stopped their kiss as he hold both her cheeks with his hands. "You are mine, remember? You are mine."

With that, he walked away from her, leaving Lyanna deeply confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three.**

 **Theon**

He kept his eye on her from across the courtyard. He could see how she tried to help her mother and how she tried to ignore him.

He laughed to himself. Lyanna Stark was easy to humiliate, like her little sister Sansa. They were both so busy with trying to be ladylike.

But Theon had always felt that being a true lady wasn't the person Lyanna would turn out to be. Of course, sometimes it was cute how her cheeks would flush red whenever he said anything naughty to her, but he could never actually fall in love and even give his heart to a girl that was so.. _girly._

She had shown him that she could be fierce as well: if Lyanna didn't want to do something, she wouldn't and her stubbornness could be a true pain in his ass. Whenever she was angry with him, he could see her blue eyes shot fire at him: bright blue flames licking his own.

Whenever she was angry, he could see how much she look liked Robb: a true wolf coming to the preface, trying to control their emotions, which for Robb and Lyanna seemed quite impossible.

No, Lyanna Stark wasn't a trueborn Lady. Lyanna Stark only behaved like one, because she was raised to be one.

Theon made it his mission to show Lyanna who she truly was. He was the only one inside this castle that could wake, but also tame, the wolf in her and show her what kind of potential she actually had. On the Iron Islands, he had seen how fierce women could be. Women could be warriors, true heroes who could defend themselves perfectly on their own. He wanted Lyanna to learn how to defend herself, for he knew that he, her wolf and her brothers and father wouldn't always be around.

By the time she turned thirteen he had given her lessons in archery in secret. He was a good archer, probably the best one in Winterfell, and he thought that Lyanna only deserved the best. Lyanna had to tell lies to her mother and father, that she would go out for a walk in the Godswood after dinner, and then Theon stole her to their secret place. By the time Winter came into her life, their secret was easier to maintain, because Winter needed to go out for walks.

Lyanna was a good archer, but a lazy one. She was used to people picking up her stuff and to dream away with her thoughts whenever things got boring. This could trouble their practices and sometimes, she wasn't pleased with herself. If they had a bad practice, she got angry at herself and walked away without saying goodbye. If they had a good practice and Lyanna was happy, Theon was rewarded with a kiss.

It had been more than over a week since their last practice and Theon thought that Lyanna needed to practice again, to keep up her progress. He smirked at the thought of how she would react if he would approach her now, in front of her mother.

He knew Lady Stark didn't like him much, and he knew that in some way, she had a point. Lady Stark was very proud of Lyanna and of the woman she was becoming and Theon was the one to actually throw that away, by making her another woman. He also knew she wasn't pleased with his frequently visits at the brothels and how it hurt her daughter.

Theon still tried to keep away from Ros and the other girls. Since his last visit, he hadn't been there since. He tried to maintain himself by helping himself before he went to sleep. He imagined that the hand that was touching his member was Lyanna's, who was saying sweet words into his ears. Imagining it helped for now, but Theon knew it wouldn't help for much longer.

Keeping that out of his mind, he decided to walk towards Lyanna. He could see that Lyanna already knew he was approaching her: she gave him a look to not walk any closer, but, like always, he didn't listen to her.

"Good morning ladies Stark." He said happily, trying not to laugh at how angry Lyanna was looking.

"Good morning, Greyjoy," Lady Stark said in surprise, as Lyanna mumbled something they both couldn't understand.

Winter danced happily around his anckles, trying to get his attention. _'Well, at least Winter isn't mad at me anymore..'_ he thought, before focusing on the ladies again.

"What a lovely day today isn't it? I was about to go into the woods to practice my archery. Lyanna, it seems to me that Winter needs to go out for a walk. Would you like to come along?" He said as he smirked at her. Boy, she really was angry.

"No. But Winter can come with you. She's a better hunter than you are." She snapped without even looking at him.

Lady Catelyn sighed. "Gods, Lyanna. You cannot let him go alone with the wolf. The wolf won't even listen to you sometimes, let alone to him. Winter needs her walk. Please, go with them."

She gave her daughter a meaningful look he couldn't place, as Lyanna rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Alright mother. I will be back as soon as I can."

Lyanna walked off without waiting for a response of her mother. Winter followed her directly and Lyanna's brown hair danced in the pace of her walking. Theon nodded to Lady Stark and followed them quickly.

He knew better than to talk to her now. The steam didn't came out of her ears but he could feel that she was angry at him. She didn't look at him and her breaths were deep. Winter tried to cheer her up by doing some of the tricks Theon tried to teach her in the past, but those did not help either. When Winter knew that her boss would not laugh at her tricks, the wolf wailed and walked between them with her tail down.

Theon gave Winter a glance with pity in his face to make the wolf feel a little better. For all, it was because of him that she acted this way.

When they entered the Godswood and the people of Winterfell were out of sight, Lyanna finally spoke.

"Why did you kiss me the other day?" She didn't look at him when she said that, but Theon could hear she sounded insecure.

He grinned. "Why wouldn't I? I like you, Lyanna, more than just a bit. And then that arrogant git of a _Kingslayer_ wanted your attention."

Theon didn't want to let Lyanna hear the bitterness in his voice, but by the look on her face, he had.

Every word of what he said was true: he really was angry when he saw the Kingslayer looking at Lyanna. And he could tell that Lyanna was also attracted to Ser Jaime. Was he _jealous?_ Of course, he had been jealous before, but to Robb or Jon and the relationship that they had with Lyanna. Nothing would happen, because they were siblings. But Ser Jaime Lannister was a total different story. Stories told that he was the best swordsman alive, even though he had killed the King that he served. He could not deny that Ser Jaime was handsome, which made him even more angry. Out of all of the women in Westeros that he could choose from, why did he pick Lyanna to flirt with? Ser Jaime was an intruder in the eyes of Theon. An intruder that he needed to get rid of as soon as possible, in his opinion.

"Are you _jealous?"_ Lyanna asked him in disbelief. He could hear that she even giggled a little.

"No I'm not." He spat to her. He didn't look at her, for his look would betray him.

"Yes you are!" Lyanna laughed, but she stopped as soon as she saw that it made Theon angry.

"There's nothing funny about that."

Lyanna crossed her arms and gave him a cocky look. "Yes there is. Look over here, the arrogant and whoring Theon Greyjoy, worried that a Golden Cloak that is forbidden by oath to take a wife is going to steal a girl away from him."

Theon rolled his eyes. This was so typical: the Starks and the oaths. Lyanna could be so naïve about them. It was not the first time Ser Jaime broke an oath. Couldn't she see that? Lyanna was the type of woman that would even believe King Robert to never see a whore again if he swore it by oath.

"Yes, you are completely right. Ser Jaime is the most honorable man in Westeros." He said sarcastically.

"Says the most honorable man himself." Lyanna answered, not taking back.

This is what made them grow so close: Theon was there to get Lyanna out of her little dream world where everything was so perfect. He let her see things for what they really were. And Lyanna was there for him to keep both of his feet on the ground. He knew he could be a little.. intense sometimes.

He smirked. "You got me."

"I know I have." She smirked back as she walked further. "Now, let's see if the best archer in the world can teach a little lady something to keep all the naughty Sers away."

Theon smiled. He knew she wasn't angry with him anymore. He took the bows and arrows from behind a tree where they always hid them and also walked further.

…..

 **Lyanna**

She and Theon were almost too late to prepare themselves for the feast. Her Lady mother had promised to do her hair, but Lyanna had promised her sister Sansa to do her hair as well.

She got little time to clean herself, but needed to. The lessons with Theon were fun, but intensive. Theon was a good teacher who could easily see if Lyanna tried her best or not. By the time that he was satisfied, Lyanna was moist from the sweat. Her arms hurt a little from the practice but Theon had a point: her father and brothers would not always be around to protect her.

She wondered if they knew. Her father probably. Her father could always easily read her, but he never talked to her or her mother about it. Lyanna was thankful for that, as she knew that her mother would never allow her to. If it weren't for archery, then it were for spending more time with Theon.

They hadn't practiced in weeks because Lyanna was too preoccupied with making Winterfell ready for the Royal Family. Before that, Theon and her practiced two times a week. Theon told Robb that he was visiting the brothels, some whore named Ros, and Lyanna told her mother that she would walk Winter in the Godswood. They had to be careful, but no one seemed to mind: these were activities that they both regularly did.

It was at their first practice that Theon told Lyanna about he felt for her. He had suggested that he wanted to teach her archery so that he could be alone with her, not with Robb or Jon around. It was about two years ago. Lyanna already secretly admired Theon, but she didn't know he felt the same for her. Of course, her mother often made jokes back then that Theon was in love with her, but that was because Theon was bullying her.

" _Remember Ly, a boy who is your bully, loves you fully."_ Lady Catelyn would use to say.

Little did she know that it was actually true. And when Lady Stark found out that Lyanna started to blush and mumble whenever Theon was around, she became suspicious. The words 'a boy who is your bully, loves you fully,' were changed into 'never trust a Greyjoy!' and Lyanna tried to hide her true feelings to Theon from her mother.

Speaking of her mother, Lyanna would have expected her by now. She tried to close her dress, but it was impossible to do that all by herself: the small, Tully-blue colored buttons were too high up her back. Lyanna giggled: she must look like an complete fool at how she was trying to close the buttons.

"Yes, Ambrosia, I will be right there!" She heard her mother in the corridor.

Lyanna smiled, she could hear that her mother was stressed. She held up her dress with her hands on her breasts as she opened the door for her mother.

"Mother! A little help, please?!" She begged as she tried to look helpless.

"Oh my sweet child, here, let me help." Her mother pushed her in the room again and closed the buttons for her.

"Here, Ly, hold your hair, please." Her mother said as she handed her dark, brown hair over her shoulder.

"You sound awfully busy, mother." Lyanna stated interested.

Her mother sighed. "Yes, yes I am. Hold your breath, love."

Her mother pulled hard on the strings on the back of her dress to accent her waist. Even if Lyanna was holding her breath, she felt like all the air was sucked out of her chest.

"Seven Gods! How am I supposed to breathe?" Lyanna shrieked.

Lady Stark smiled, as she knew how her daughter was feeling. "Just very short and slowly. And remember to sit down and take some fresh air sometimes. It is just for the night."

"The night will feel like a fortnight in this." Lyanna said, searching for air.

"You won't think about it as much when you enjoy yourself." Her mother sighed again. "Look, Lyanna, I know I promised to do your hair, but…"

"Oh mother, please, don't feel guilty!" Lyanna interrupted when she looked at her mother. "I know how busy you are and you need to get ready yourself too. Please, finish whatever you need to finish. I will take care of myself and Sansa. Are the other children looked after?"

Lady Stark sighed out of relief. "Yes, Robb took care of the boys and Arya is with your father. Thank you, my love."

She looked once more at her daughter and gave her a smile of approval. "Even without your hair done you are so pretty."

Lyanna smiled back as her mother handed her a small box that she got out of the pockets of her grey dress. "This is for you, for tonight."

Her mother knew she loved to have small gifts. Lyanna opened the box curiously. She couldn't believe what she was seeing: the Stark direwolf as a silver hairpin, decorated with small diamonds. The hairpin lay on a cushion of dark blue velvet.

"M-mother.. I don't…" She startled.

"The mother of your father and I wore this on the day we married our husbands. This is not your wedding, but it is a very special occasion after all. Wear it with pride, child, for as you are a true Stark."

"Thank you mother, thank you so much." Lyanna said as she felt silly as she felt how tears filled her eyes.

Her mother's eyes that Lyanna inherited teared up too. She held Lyanna's face in her hands. "No, Lyanna, I thank the Mother every day for having a daughter like you. Go on, love, ready yourself and I will see you at the feast." Her mother gave her a small kiss on her head as she left the room.

Lyanna quickly did her hair. She decided that she would try a simple hairstyle, so that the hairpin would stand out. She pulled some loose strings together at the back of her head which she fastened with the pin. When she was finished with her hair, she thought of what perfume to wear.

She smiled as she remembered the gift Theon gave her last year for her nameday as she walked over to her closet and looked for the small perfume bottle.

Lyanna had hidden it very well, as it look her several minutes and several dresses to pull away, but she finally got what she was searching for. The memory of Theon giving it to her was fresh in her mind, like it was yesterday.

 _She had eaten dinner with all of her and Robb's friends and family in the Great Hall of Winterfell. It was the first time that Lord and Lady Stark allowed Robb and Lyanna to drink ale and wine. What their parents didn't know was that him, her, Jon and Theon had already done that several times, so when they took a sip, they needed to act like they were disgusted of the bitter taste. Their mother fell for it, but their father… But, like other times, Ned Stark never spoke a word of it towards them._

 _Theon sat next to her and Jon and Robb in front of them. When the little ones needed to go to bed, their parents went with them as well, leaving the four of them. The wine and ale tasted good that evening and it was for the first time that they all got to see Jon drunk. Jon was always the one to know when to stop, but at a feast like this and the amount of time they were already sitting at the table, he couldn't say no anymore._

 _Theon was the one that could have the most alcohol, so by the time the rest was a little tipsy, he was still quite sober. He put his hand on her lap under the wooden table as he stroked up and down her thigh. She started to flush heavily, but that didn't make Theon stop. Instead, the movements grew closer to between her legs._

" _What's wrong, Lyanna?" A drunk Robb finally asked her. He was still laughing at some stupid joke Theon made and he saw that his twin-sister wasn't laughing along with the others._

" _N-nothing!" She said, as she tried to sound convincing._

" _Must be the wine. The little lady can't stand too much wine." Theon helped her out as he winked at her._

 _Robb and Jon both laughed approvingly, but if they only knew what was happening under the table…_

 _It was late when they decided that they should be going to bed. Lyanna said her brothers and Theon goodbye, when she made herself ready to go to bed. She decided to take a quick bath when she already had her smallclothes on: she was very dizzy and she thought the water would do her well._

 _By the time she wanted to take her clothes off again, she heard a very soft knock on the door. When she didn't answer immediately, the knocking started again._

" _Hey, Lyanna!" Theon whispered through the keyhole._

" _THEON?!" Lyanna shouted as she opened the door._

" _Shhh, you drunken silly. You will wake the whole castle." He laughed softly as he walked in._

 _Lyanna jumped around his neck and started to kiss him heavily._

" _Wow! And what did I do to deserve this?" He said, still laughing, but he didn't make Lyanna stop._

" _Because I love you Theon you know that." Lyanna said as she hoped that Theon understood what she was saying: it was drunken talk after all._

 _Theon sighed. "It feels so good to hear those words out of your mouth, my love."_

" _Do you love me too?" She asked, and she could hear how insecure she sounded._

 _Theon took her head in his hands as he made her look into his eyes. "Lyanna Stark, you are the most precious thing in the world to me. I will always love you, try to remember that."_

 _Lyanna gave him a wide smile as they started to kiss again._

 _Theon pulled both of his arms around her as he dragged her to her bed ad put her on top of it._

 _Lyanna wanted to take off her smallclothes, but Theon stopped her from doing that._

" _Stop it, Ly," he said as he held her hand in his, "don't do anything you will regret later."_

" _No! I won't." She said as she tried to sound convincing, but Theon knew better._

 _Theon turned around and Lyanna was afraid that she had scared him away. But instead of walking away, Theon was looking for something in his pockets. When he finally got it, he turned back around again._

" _I was almost afraid you'd have broken it when you jumped at me." He smirked as he walked towards her to present her a small bottle made of glass._

 _He handed the bottle over to her as she inspected it. It was a really small perfume bottle, as it at first didn't seem a little special. But Lyanna knew Theon would never give her something not very special._

 _She opened the bottle and gave a sniff with her nose: jasmine. He remembered. Lyanna had told him some time ago that she loved the perfume her mother once wore while they were at Riverrun. She wore it occasionally, as it was known that the jasmine scent was very expensive. Her mother didn't want to make the people think that she spent all their golden dragons on exclusive perfumes from Lys._

" _Theon.. you couldn't have.." She stumbled._

" _Jasmine scented, from Lys. I do listen sometimes, you know." He smirked at her again. "Don't use too much of it. One drop is enough for the whole day and I can't effort it to buy you a new one each month."_

 _She smirked back. "Only on special occasions."_

Well, if this wasn't a special occasion, then what was? Determined Lyanna put one drop on her wrists and let her wrists rub her neck so that the scent would spread itself.

Theon was right: it was enough. It wasn't too heavy, but more drops would be.

Lyanna looked at herself in the mirror. She would make her family proud this evening and it didn't depend on the way she looked.

…

The Stark and Baratheon family opened the feast by walking in together: Sansa and Prince Joffrey, followed by Robb and Princess Myrcella (who was technically too small for her brother, but looked adorable), herself and Ser Jaime and Arya and Prince Tommen.

The feast was magnificent. Lyanna laughed and danced with all of her friends as she also saw how much fun her family had. Well, almost everyone. Her mother didn't want Jon to attend the feast, even when Robb and her tried to convince her, but her mother was already being punished for that: she was sitting next to the Queen for the whole evening and by the way she looked, she didn't fully enjoy herself.

Lyanna did, though. She did not speak with Theon, afraid that people would pay attention to them, but he had been giving her several approving looks. He looked handsome himself, as he was also wearing a satin tunic striped black and gold, with a leather jerkin with silver studs. He had left the kraken out of his outfit, Lyanna observed, something he'd usually bragged with.

She was talking to Sansa and her friend Jeyne Poole, when Ser Jaime came from behind them.

"Good evening, my fair Ladies. Lady Sansa, do you mind if I'd steal your Lady Sister for a dance?"

Lyanna tried to look beggingly at her younger sister, but failed. Sansa would never decline a request from the Uncle of her sweet beloved Joffrey.

"Y-yes, of course, Ser Jaime!" Her sister told him.

' _Thanks, Sansa.'_ Lyanna thought, but walked along with him.

…..

 **Robb**

He observed his sister, whom was dancing with Ser Jaime for several moments now. The hairpin that their mother gave her was glancing every time Ser Jaime twirled her around.

Robb had to admit: Ser Jaime was a good dancer, but he didn't like the way he had approached his sister for two times by now.

Theon had alerted him on that. Robb didn't know that Ser Jaime had approached Lyanna as soon as he got off his horse. He knew some men found his sister very attractive, but she never seemed to be too interested in them. But as he saw at how his sister was blushing at everything Ser Jaime was saying to her, he felt that it annoy him. His sister deserved way better than Jaime Lannister.

"Lord Robb? Would you like to dance with me?" A girl asked him, but his gaze was focused on his sister.

"No thank you, maybe some other time." He answered, as the girl walked away, quite disappointed.

He took another sip of his dark ale and let the bitter refreshment clear his thoughts. What was Jaime Lannister planning on doing with his sister and why?

"Oi!" Theon said as he walked up from behind Robb. "Saying 'no' to little maidens by now? Maybe safe some for me, eh?" Theon winked at him as Robb could smell that he had too much ale.

"I'm quite distracted. I need to pay attention to Lyanna." Robb told his friend as he focused on his sister again.

In the corner of his eye, he could see the bitterness in Theon's face. "She can handle herself. Besides, your mother will never let him leave with her." Theon ended by gulping up the second goblet of ale since he was standing next to Robb.

Robb looked at him as he raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think you've got enough?"

Theon burped. "Sorry, _mother._ "

Robb grinned at his friend, who grinned back.

"Anyway, I'm going to intervene. My sister had her dances with the golden Lion."

Theon smiled widely. "Yeah that's what I'm talking about!" He said as he raised his hand to clap his.

Robb laughed at how drunk Theon was and walked towards the dancefloor. As soon as some girls saw him approaching, he needed to decline some dance favors. He could hear Theon's laughter from behind him, but didn't pay any attention.

"Ser Jaime, could I borrow my sister for a dance?" He asked politely, not paying attention to Lyanna, who was looking furious.

Jaime looked up in surprise. "Yes, I guess so, Lord Stark." He said as he handed over his sister to him.

Robb looked for a moment to see that Ser Jaime immediately had another girl to dance with. See, he didn't need his sister at all.

"What was that for?" Lyanna asked him mad as the music turned into a slow waltz-song.

Robb tried to focus on the music. He wasn't a great dancer, and waltz dances were his least favorite.

"What on earth does Jaime Lannister want from you?" He said as he took his sisters hand and walked around her.

"Just a small conversation. Nothing to worry about." Lyanna answered as it was her time to walk around him.

Robb grinned. "Just like the time that he arrived at Winterfell? You were blushing at every little thing that he was saying!"

Lyanna stopped dancing. Robb tried to make her dance again, but she didn't let him. Before they could pay any attention from the others, Robb took her off the dancefloor and led them to a place where they could talk peacefully.

"How did you know that he approached me?" she hissed furiously.

Robb didn't know why his sister was acting so irritated. He was just trying to protect her.

"Theon told me. Look, Ly, I'm just trying to protect you! Jaime Lannister is bad news!" He whispered to her.

" _Theon_ told you?!" She whispered back, looking at him in disbelief.

"Ah! There they are! The famous twins of Winterfell!" Theon said loudly as he walked towards them.

Robb saw that Theon was too drunk by now. Theon could barely walk nor stand still and needed to hold the wall to walk further.

"Well, sweet brother, I'm really tired of being watched! Everything I do is being told to you, OR mother and I am always corrected by you both!" Lyanna said furiously.

"Lyanna, please listen." Robb said as he tried to calm his sister down, but Theon wasn't helping.

"Is your pretty sister mad, Robb? Why is she mad? Doesn't Ser Jaime want her anymore?" Theon was the only one that was laughing at his own comment.

"And if you _really_ want to protect me, sweet brother, then keep this drunken _fool_ away from me. He has approached AND touched me way more times than Ser Jaime ever had."

Lyanna gave Theon a foul look as she wrenched herself out of Robbs grip. He saw his sister storming away to her chambers as he felt the anger burn from within him. All the looks, the conversations, it all made sense now.

"Robb, I have no idea…" Theon started as he sounded way more sober than before.

"Shut… up. Now." Was all he could say to the man that he thought as one of his closest friends.

…

 _A/N: Sorry for the long waiting! I'm really busy as I'm studying next to my job, but I hope I made it up a little by posting a long chapter._

 _I hope I can update once in a month, but I cannot promise you anything…._

 _I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.. Please let me know what you think_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four:**

 **Lyanna**

Lyanna stormed across the courtyard to get to the corridors of Winterfell, to take her to her chambers. She had to admit, it was quite chilly. But there was no way that she would enter the Great Hall again to find her cloak to keep her warm. She didn't want to eye Robb, her mother, or worse: _Theon._

She always knew he was an arrogant pig, but humiliate her in front of her brother, just to make him feel better about himself? Lyanna could not accept that from him, even if she was in love with him.

A cold sting reached her stomach as she realized something: _Robb knows._

Robb would definitely tell their mother, who already had her suspicions, and they both didn't want her to see Theon anymore. Even if she knew that it was his own stupid mistake, she felt somewhat guilty if she thought of the consequences her anger would have on her relationship with Theon.

She would quickly go into bed and she would wake up, hoping this would all be a very bad dream.

"Ah, there she is. My oldest niece." A soft, but friendly voice said right as she wanted to enter the corridor that led to her bedroom.

Lyanna knew that voice, even if she haven't heard it that much. Uncle Benjen was by far her favorite relative. It was a pity that she couldn't see him as much as she liked: the Wall was no place for women to visit, both her father and Uncle said.

"Uncle Benjen!" Lyanna said happily as she ran to him to embrace him. "Thank the Gods, I've missed you so much!"

All the anger and hurt that she felt before, was washed away with the relief of seeing her Uncle again.

"It's good to see that you are well."

Her Uncle smiled at her. "I am, thank you. I hope that you are well, too?"

Lyanna saw him observing her. Gods, he knew her so well.

"Well, I have been better actually." She admitted as she bit her lip.

Her Uncle sat down at a bench again and made room for her. He tapped the wood next to him twice, urging her to sit down next to him.

"Go on, tell your Uncle. Your brother has also consulted me this evening. I can handle another Stark-child." He winked as he said so.

"Who, Robb?" She answered bitterly. How could he have been here before she had?

Uncle Benjen looked surprised. "No, Jon. You've just missed him, actually. He already went to bed."

"Oh, okay." Lyanna shrugged.

"But I can tell that your current state of mind has something to do with your twin-brother, since you spoke his name so bitterly, and therefore the Greyjoy-boy as well." Uncle Benjen stated.

' _Really, how in Seven Hells does he do this?'_ Lyanna thought as she looked at him with her mouth open in disbelief.

Uncle Benjen started to laugh. "Oh, come on Lyanna, we have talked about this before. A girl with your age always seems to have troubles related to boys."

A cold wind reached Lyanna, making her shiver. Her uncle saw this and handed her his black, woolen cloak. "Here, wear this, it will keep you warm."

"Thank you, Uncle." She said as she let him put the cloak around her. "You're right. It's Robb and Theon again. And mother, sometimes." She added.

Uncle Benjen thought for a moment. "You do know that, all they do, is to protect you, right?"

Lyanna sighed. "I know, it's just that…" She sighed once more before she continued: "All my life people have been telling me what to do: my mother, Septa Mordane, Maester Luwin and later on Robb, followed by Theon. And I have always listened, to be a good Lady. But no-one seems to be listening to _me_. My whole life has been planned for me, without even consulting me. Who cares that I would like to travel, to see more of this world apart from the North? I am the daughter of the Warden of the North, so my place should be in the North. Who cares I want to be taught how to defend myself? A proper Lady just dances, smiles and waves and nods her head whenever she is asked something. Even the people who I am talking to are criticized by now. Robb won't let me talk to Jaime Lannister, and Theon is mocking me."

She sighed once more, but out of relief: it was so good to finally get that all off her chest.

In the way her Uncle was looking, she could see that he took a moment to think of what to say. She let him think, before he came up with his answer.

"First of all, yes: you've become a fine and delicate Lady. Your mother and father are very proud of you. Second of all: being a Lady doesn't have to mean that you need to do exactly as others tell you. Look at your mother, for instance: she is a strong, good-hearted woman, who your father consults most of others. You are a wise woman, and people see that. They just don't want you to get hurt. Third of all: you are still so young, Lyanna. There is plenty of time for you to travel the world and see it all. Maybe your husband will let you travel with him, once your father has decided who you will marry. You're lucky your father is Ned Stark, who will somehow listen to his children's needs. And.. I believe it's fourth of all by now?" He wondered as Lyanna chuckled. "Theon is doing an excellent job by teaching you how to defend yourself with the use of a crossbow. Yes, I know it's in secret," he said before Lyanna could interrupt, "but you are way further than most girls of your age. Last of all: Theon is just madly in love in you. That's why he wanted Robb to stop you from talking to Jaime Lannister, and I think he has a point."

Lyanna let all the information sink in: of course, she knew he was right. But still, it felt so… _unfair._

"In my anger I told Robb about Theon and me." Lyanna admitted. She wiggled nervously on the bench, like she always did when she waited for someone's reaction.

Uncle Benjen sighed: "Oh Lyanna, you always make things too difficult for yourself. How did your brother react?"

"I don't know exactly. I ran away as soon as I said it and bumped into you."

"You should prepare yourself that things won't be easy after this Lyanna. Now that your brother knows, your mother will know soon enough too. Of course, she had her suspicions, but now she will have proof."

"What do you think that will happen?" Lyanna asked, more scared than she would like to admit.

"I'm afraid that I don't know. They won't sent him to the Night's Watch. Pity, we could use men like him." He joked.

"Don't say that Uncle. Is that the reason why you are here?"

"Yes. I am going to talk to your father as he is good friends with the King. We are short in men and supplies. We have reports that several Wildlings made it past the Wall. I think the King doesn't care: the problems are far too up North, but maybe your father can make him see."

"I hope he will."

From in the distance, she could hear voices from men that were shouting towards each other. When she looked in the direction of which it came from, she could see the silhouette of Robb, followed by Theon.

"Oh Gods." She whispered.

"Go. Go to your chambers, I will speak to them. I will make sure they won't be standing at your doorstep. Sleep tight, Lyanna." He gave her a quick hug as she ran off to her chambers.

She could just hear Robb yelling to their Uncle about the things Theon had done as his Uncle tried to calm him down. With one big sigh, she opened the door of her bedroom and locked the door behind her.

…

When she woke up next morning, she felt a terrible headache came up. As she remembered what happened last night, she also felt sick: she had ruined everything for her and Theon. It was up to her to make things right again.

She quickly changed herself into a dress that she felt comfortable in as she started to search for her brother. He wasn't in his chambers, nor was he at the courtyard for practice. She searched everywhere, asked many people if they had seen Robb, but no one knew.

There was only one place that she hadn't visited yet, and that was their mothers workplace. Would he actually tell her?

As she reached out to open the door, the door already went open for her. In front of her stood her brother, looking as surprised as she was.

He wanted to talk, but Lyanna quickly closed his mouth with her hand as she dragged him to his chambers, which were close to their parents'.

"Gods, Robb, have you actually told mother already?" She hissed when he closed the door.

"Of course I have. You let me no choice." Robb shrugged.

"Haven't I? Have you actually _asked_ me about my feelings for Theon? Or did you think it came from one direction? Theon and I love each other, Robb."

"Stop it, stop it right now." Her brother answered, angered.

Lyanna folded her arms in front of her and looked at him, daringly. "Give me one good reason why I should."

Robb growled as he said something under his breath which Lyanna couldn't understand.

"I didn't hear you. What were you saying?" She asked him as she made him look at her.

"I said: Because you've betrayed me! Why haven't you told me in the first place, Lyanna? We tell each other everything, we're twins, for crying out loud!"

Lyanna could see that he was actually hurt as she started to feel guilty. Robb had a point: he had also told her about his first crushes and kisses, although they were not as seriously as Lyanna and Theon, but he had always trusted her.

Lyanna sighed. "I'm sorry I've left you out, brother. But it was too dangerous: mother would never accept this match and he is father's hostage…."

"Father never treated him that way." Robb interrupted her.

"No and I am very thankful for that. But don't you see? The firstborn daughter of Eddard and Catelyn Stark, falling in love with the hostage of House Greyjoy? It's a good plot for a song." She tried to joke, but her brother wasn't amused.

"What did mother tell you?" She said as she tried to keep up the conversation.

"You will be sent to Kings Landing, along with father, Sansa and Arya." He said as he still didn't look at her.

Lyanna's stomach squeezed together. "What?" She shouted.

"It's the best solution we have. Next to the fact that you left me out, I feel it's also the urge to protect you from any harm."

"He's your best friend! You know he will never do anything to hurt me!" She yelled as she felt how the tears filled her eyes.

She could see that Robb tried to eye her. He probably didn't know that this would actually hurt her so much.

"Never do anything to hurt you? I have been thinking, Ly, and it all made sense after all. How irritated you would react when Theon had visited a brothel, the looks you gave each other, the smoothing. Believe me, I am doing you a favor." He said and Lyanna could hear he was also trying to convince himself.

"And what about us?" Lyanna asked in a small voice.

"What do you mean, what about us?" Robb said, irritated.

"Like you said, we're twins. Connected. You are sending your own twin-sister away to that shithole called Kings Landing?" she asked in disbelief.

Robb thought for a moment. "Sooner or later, you would have left anyway." He decided.

That comment went through Lyanna like an arrow. How could he react so coldly?

"Wow, Robb. Wow. After all these years, you have actually failed me." She said as she stormed out of his chambers, giving him no chance to respond.

….

 **Theon**

He had just finished washing himself when he heard a soft knock on the oaken door. He knew that knock: Lyanna.

' _Great,'_ he thought as he walked towards the door to open it.

He had been with Ros this morning. The fighting with Lyanna and Robb was too much for him. He tried to walk away, but in the end he was too weak. _As always._

Lyanna looked lost as the blue eyes which she inherited from her mother, pierced through his.

"Can I come in, please?" She asked with a small voice.

Theon sighed. It was the first time that she came to his chambers at broad daylight. Well, it didn't matter anymore, as she was the one who betrayed their secret to her own brother.

And she had ruined it all…

Usually Lyanna was the one to warn him not to talk about them. She would kindly remind him that her mother was not a fan of him whatsoever, even when he suggested to talk to her father instead. Ned Stark was like the father to him that he never had. Lord Stark would not approve his visits to the brothels, but he would also see how much Theon loved his eldest daughter, no matter what Lady Stark would tell him.

Theon could see that Lyanna hadn't slept well. She had small circles around her eyes and she looked a little pale. Her usual so pretty, happy face was sad now.

But he couldn't feel sorry for her. Her behavior last night was rude, un-ladylike and selfish. Theon had tried to be a better person, had tried to stay away from Ros, and Lyanna threw it all away.

Lyanna looked at his naked, muscled torso and sighed. Theon could see that she knew enough, but she also knew better than to mention it and talk about his behavior.

He let her sit down at the table at the fireplace as he threw more wood into the fire. It was a cold day today. Theon didn't know it was because of the tension or the actual weather.

"I.. I came here to tell you that I am sorry for my foolish behavior last night. It was impulsive and I should've seen the consequences." She said to him as she could not even eye Theon.

"Yes, you were very impulsive indeed." Theon said, a little too angry. "How could you be so stupid, Lyanna? You knew your mother and Robb are not the two most considerable people for a match between us. We've talked about this, it should be your father."

"Yes Theon, I said I'm sorry! I don't know what else to do. I already tried to speak with Robb, but he had already spoken to my mother. I'm leaving Winterfell with my father, Arya and Sansa for Kings Landing."

Theon turned around to look at her to see if she was joking. There were tears in her eyes and she looked devastated: she was deadly serious.

"You're leaving Winterfell?" He asked her to be sure.

"Well, not by choice." She defended herself.

Theon sighed as he put his hands on his head. He went sentry-go around the room as he thought of any solutions to keep Lyanna here.

"Maybe you could talk to your father?" He suggested.

"Nope. He is far too busy to talk to anyone of us now." Lyanna answered as she shook her head.

"Or I could talk to your mother?"

Lyanna bit her lip. "No offense, Theon, but that would only make things worse. She already had her suspicions and we lied to her over and over again. I don't think she would like to speak with the man who stole her daughters heart, no matter what she told her."

"Oh come on, Lyanna, there must be a way to make this undone?" Theon said in disbelief.

"I am afraid not, Theon. I really screwed this up." Lyanna sighed.

Well, she was not entirely responsible for this. If Theon wasn't that drunk last night, then he would not let Robb interfere the dance she had with Jaime Lannister and she would not have reacted so angry. But Theon was jealous: seeing her with Ser Jaime, the man that she would follow into Kings Landing. He was already afraid that he would steal her away from him, and now he did.

As he looked at the woman he loved, he felt the urge to kiss her. He never had that with any other woman he had met in his life: those were just silly playthings compared to Lyanna Stark. He looked at her full lips who were rosy-red from the cold and the sad look in her eyes. He wanted to comfort her, kiss her and fuck her and to never let go of her.

Theon saw that she was looking back at him, thinking all the same things he was thinking, but more hesitant. He walked over towards her as he held her face in his hands and kissed her roughly on her mouth.

He could feel Lyanna answering his kiss as she opened her mouth for him, letting him search for her sweet tongue as they kissed like their life depended on it.

After a few moments he could hear a soft, but oh so sweet moan escape from Lyanna's lips. Theon felt how hard he got from her approval sounds as his hands went from her back to her round bottom. He squeezed it with both hands as he walked her over to his bed.

As Lyanna realized what he was doing, she whispered into his ear. "Theon, stop it. Someone might enter…"

Theon bit her lip and sucked on it as he answered: "Your mother or father had never visited me in my chambers, only Robb has. And he won't come to look for me after last night."

He could feel how tensed she was as he laid her on his back. He had been with several girls like this and he knew how to handle with the discomfort that they were feeling.

Theon gently stroke through her long, brown hair as he went down from her cheek to her collarbone. In the meantime he kissed her neck and mouth. In between kisses he would tell her how beautiful she was and how much she meant to him.

This was the first woman in his life to which he said those words to and actually mean it.

He felt how Lyanna relaxed more as time passed, as he tried to figure out how far he could go with her.

She let him feel at her breasts and now it was Theon's time to moan. The flesh was so soft, he wanted to suck on her nipples as they would harden under the touch of his tongue. He tried to pull the fabric off her breasts, but, a good lady as Lyanna was, it was harder than expected.

"Theon, lock the door." She whispered willingly as he smirked as he didn't have thought of it before.

He pulled himself off her as he gave her a kiss on her forehead and locked the door of his chambers. Theon could hear how the metal fell into its lock with a soft click as he turned the key, as he quickly went back to please the girl he loved.

He pulled her halfway up as he opened the tight laces of her dress from behind her back as he wondered how she could possibly breathe in it. As he loosened it, he could hear how Lyanna breathed more easily than before as he felt sorry for her that she needed to dress herself like this.

Theon lay Lyanna down on the bed once more as it was more easy now to uncover her breasts. He had never seen them, only touched and dreamt of them, and he was afraid that he would spill his seed in his breeches if he would see them in real life.

As he exposed her soft breasts, he felt the urge to spill himself, but he could fight that feeling, though it was very hard. He looked at her breasts longingly as he bit his lips. He searched for her eyes as he saw how her cheeks started to flush: she was insecure.

Theon took one of her round, pink nipples in his mouth as he whispered how beautiful she looked and how hard she made him. By the touch of his tongue on her nipple, Lyanna started to moan softly again as his hands now lowered down from her breasts to her thighs. He could feel her squirm underneath his body and how her hands explored his torso under his shirt. He quickly pulled it off, to make it more easy for her to feel his warmth.

He softly rode against her thigh as Lyanna moaned softly to the rhythm of his movements. He thought of how wet she must be by now, but he didn't want to be too greedy: he had taken the lead, but it was up to Lyanna how far they would go.

…..

 **Lyanna**

She felt like a princess under Theon's touch. He was being so sweet and gentle towards her as he first made her feel comfortable enough to enjoy herself. She never wanted to leave his bed: she belonged to only him.

The sensation she felt between her tights was so present by now, she felt the urge to send him further down. She couldn't choose as she wanted Theon's tongue all over her body: her neck, her breasts, her nipples, her stomach and her wetness.

He stopped to lick her breasts for a moment to kiss her passionately on her mouth. She then pulled his torso tightly on to hers, as it felt that their skin melted into one. Their bodies were so hot with excitement, that they both seemed to forgot how cold it was outside.

She could feel his hard member through his breeches and how it stimulated her sweet spot. She started to move along with him as she put his hand on her maidenhood.

Theon looked at her curiously, as she nodded to him to tell him that she wanted him to feel her. To make him see how he made her feel.

….

 **Theon**

She was wet.

He never felt like this before: he felt like he was the most confident man in the world. Here he was: Theon Greyjoy, sliding his long, warm fingers through Lyanna Stark's warm, wet womanhood.

He let her get used to the feeling of his fingers on her private parts, but she urged him to continue.

He didn't listen to her at first: she still was slightly dressed and he wanted to see her whole. The most beautiful creature whatever which God had ever created.

He let go of her wetness as he tried to pull the rest of her fabric off her body. Lyanna didn't let him at first, but he assured her that he wouldn't do anything that she didn't want him to do. That made her relax again as she helped him to get herself out of the dress. He lay her down on the bed once more as he continued where he had left off.

With the tips of his finger, he searched for her sensitive spot. Lyanna helped him well: by hearing her noises, he had found what he was searching for. He touched and rubbed it, chancing the rhythm once in a while: from soft, to hard and in between.

He could see how Lyanna enjoyed his touch as she moved her head on his matrass and whispered his name once in a while. He wanted her to enjoy even more, as he put one finger in her opening. Lyanna gave a loud moan, as Theon smirked. If she would continue this way, some people would definitely hear.

He didn't care: he wanted the whole world to see that she was his, but he knew Lyanna thought otherwise. Winterfell was the home of her family, and her family did not approve their relationship, let alone this situation.

"Ssshhh…" he whispered in her ear as she moaned his name loudly.

He kissed her as he helped her to mute the sounds that were coming from her mouth. He continued to please her with now two fingers inside her wetness and one finger rubbing her sensitive spot.

Lyanna started to breathe heavily, Theon could feel under their kiss, as he knew that her climax was about to come. He speeded up the rhythm of his movements as he felt her squirm underneath him. She climaxed as he felt her inner walls tighten around his fingers as she sighed from the effort.

She opened her eyes and Theon could see how satisfied he made her. Her look of satisfaction almost immediately changed into insecurity. She tried to cover her breasts with her one arm as the other arm tried to pull a blanket over the rest of her body.

Theon didn't let her. By kissing her he tried to make her feel confident about herself. He didn't say it to her, as he tried to not sound cheesy.

He held her in his arms for several minutes as he tried not to think of Lyanna leaving Winterfell. He tried to think of the moment they just had, but it was harder than expected.

Lyanna was restless as well. She had been here for a long time by now, Theon thought, and people would have expecting her to show up in the town.

"As much as I am hoping you'd stay, I think it's better if you'd go, Ly." He said to her as he kissed her hair and took in the scent of it.

Lyanna sighed. "You're right. My mother will be waiting for me and I still need to walk Winter."

Theon watched Lyanna as she stepped out of his bed and dressed herself again.

"I like you better without the dress." He winked at her.

Lyanna smirked. "Oh, stop it you. You'd better help me with fixing this dress."

Theon smirked back as he pulled himself out of the bed and walked over her to fix the laces he took off.

"How on earth can you breathe in that thing?" He said as he helped her.

"You'll learn, someway. A little more tight, please." She said as he pulled the strings more tight. He was afraid he might hurt her.

"When will you leave for Kings Landing?" He asked her. He needed to know somehow.

Lyanna sighed. "I don't know, but it won't be long. I think it will be a few more days, but no longer than a week."

Theon did not know what to say. So little time was left to spend with her. It all felt unfair.

"You should go. Say hi to Winter for me." He said as he turned her around to kiss her once more.

Lyanna gave him a sweet smile. "I will."

…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

 **Lyanna**

Winter was still in her chambers as she got back from her visit to Theon. She felt slightly ashamed, especially if she would immediately visit her mother, so she decided to go out and take Winter for a hunt.

"There you are!" She exclaimed, as the little wolf jumped with joy as she entered her chambers.

You couldn't call Winter a little pup, as she had reached the height of a regular dog. The wolf grew faster than Lyanna wanted: she thought Winter was cute as a pup.

"Yes you are a good girl! Want to go out for a hunt?" She asked her wolf as the wolf reached for her cheek and licked it. "Let me get myself ready and then we'll go."

She changed out of her dress and took on her riding clothes. Lyanna thought that no one would bat an eye if she went out riding: she already had made things worse with her mother and Robb and Theon didn't care if she wore a dress or regular clothes.

Lyanna liked that about Theon: he didn't like too girly girls, but feminine women who'd also look good in regular clothing.

"Come on, Winter!" She said as she was finished.

Winter and her walked out of her chambers to go to the stables to find her a good horse. She could see from the corner of her eye that the Imp was sitting there peacefully with a flacon in his hands, probably filled with fine.

"Ah, Lady Stark." He said as he didn't look at her, but did notice her appearance.

"Lord Lannister." Lyanna answered politely, as she still searched for her horse.

She didn't know what else to say to him. She thought that Tyrion Lannister was the hardest person to read from his family. She felt how her muscles would tense. Why would she do that?! Tyrion Lannister would never harm her under her own roof, he was way too smart for that.

Tyrion chuckled. "I am now, am I? Lord Tyrion Lannister, hear me roar."

Lyanna held down for a moment: was he drunk?

"You have an interesting younger brother, you have." He mentioned.

Who was he talking about? Brandon? Rickon? Probably not Rickon, he was way too young to have a proper conversation.

Tyrion grinned as he saw Lyanna thinking. "Your brother Jon Snow of course. You can see the resemblance: you also think too much."

Lyanna stopped walking as she finally found her snow white horse.

"Thank you, I guess." She said as she raised an eyebrow that Lord Tyrion did not see.

She put her hair in a ponytail so it would not cover her sight as she would ride her horse. Lyanna felt how Lord Tyrion's eyes pierced through her back as he observed her.

"Going out for a ride?" He asked her.

Lyanna noticed how he still sounded more polite than his brother and sister. She had heard stories about the Imp, as some people called him mockingly, even Robb and Theon, and how he'd whored his whole life, but also about his intelligence and how cruel the Queen and their father treated him. Lyanna decided to give Lord Tyrion a chance: it was good to have a friend in Kings Landing, after all.

She turned around to face him and gave him a smile: "Yes, my Lord. I have heard that Kings Landing does not have a Godswood like we do. My direwolf Winter likes to hunt, so we enjoy it while we still can."

Tyrion returned her smile. "A good choice, if you ask me. What kind of beasts does your pup like?" He asked her as he pointed to Winter.

Lyanna looked at Winter as well. Winter was surprisingly calm: most of the time she would twirl around Lyanna if they hadn't go out for a walk in a long time, or even growl if she met someone new, but now, the wolf lay silently on the ground as she looked at Tyrion.

"Rabbits, most of the time. She's still too young to hunt on anything bigger than that. She's surprisingly calm now." Lyanna assured him so he would not be frightened. Some people could be frightened if Lyanna told them that Winter was a direwolf instead of a young wolfdog, no matter how small she was.

"Well, I don't think I am that much of a threat with my size." Tyrion chuckled. "Enjoy Winterfell, Lady Stark, while you still can. The temperature may be much colder up here, but the spirit is much warmer." He finished as he eyed her.

Lyanna gave him a suspicious look: was he warning her? Did he knew the reason why she was send to Kings Landing along with her father and sisters?

She didn't get much time to think of what he meant with his remark, as Lord Tyrion interrupted her thoughts: "If you are looking for someone to talk to in Kings Landing, you can come and visit me. I assure you that I have better wine than you have up here." He said as he raised his flacon and took a sip from it and looked bitter as he tasted it. "Mulled wine: keeps you warm, but I'd prefer Dornish."

Lyanna smiled. "I thought we have ordered some Dornish wine for you, Lord Tyrion."

"You did, but I've already finished it three days ago." Tyrion smirked.

Lyanna chuckled; Lord Tyrion did drink way too much.

"Thank you for your invitation, Lord Tyrion, I will think of it when I feel lonely in Kings Landing."

"Oh, sweet child, you will." He answered assuring.

That was the second remark Lyanna could not place. She looked confused as she sat down on her horse. She nodded Lord Tyrion farewell as she tried to smile politely. He nodded back as she felt how he watched her ride off towards the Godswood as Winter ran closely behind her.

She didn't know what to think of Lord Tyrion, but she did know that he wanted to warn her for the place that she was sent to.

….

 **Theon**

As soon as Lyanna had left, Theon cleared his thoughts as he thought of what he could do to stop Lyanna from going to Kings Landing.

Lyanna was right as to that it would not have much success if he talked to one of her parents or Robb now. Lady Stark did not like him one bit and Robb was still too pissed off at him.

But there must be some way that would make them come together again? Lyanna was his, as she'd already gave her heart to him, and he would not let anyone take her away from him that easily.

'I can always take her with me to Pyke…' he thought.

He stopped at his own brilliant thinking: why did he not thought of that before?! If he'd took her to his ancestral home, they couldn't do anything to stop him. His father couldn't refuse his only left son who needed to continue the Greyjoy family name, right? Especially if he'd see that Theon had made the best match in Westeros: the eldest daughter of Lord Eddard Stark, the Warden of the North.

Lord Eddard Stark would never attack Pyke if he'd only see how happy Lyanna was with him. He only wanted what was best for Lyanna and Theon would show him how good he would take care of his precious daughter.

He would suggest it to Lyanna immediately, as there was not much time left to waste. He remembered how she told him that she would go and take Winter out for a hunt, which meant she must be in the Godswood right now.

He figured that she went by horse, as she said that she also had other duties to attend to later that day. Theon quickly put on his riding gear as well, as he took his bow with him by force of habit.

He slammed the door behind him and quickly went to the stables, failing to see that Robb followed him to see what he was up to.

….

 **Tyrion**

He still silently enjoyed the warmth that the mulled wine gave him as he thought of the conversation he just had with the eldest Stark daughter.

Tyrion did not think of her as a fool, but as an intelligent woman. There was more behind those polite smile and waves she gave all the lords and ladies who were in Winterfell right now. Lyanna Stark had the mind of her mother, but the conscience of her father: a dangerous combination if you asked him.

His thoughts were interrupted at the hurried sounds of footsteps drawing closer. He could see how the only-living Greyjoy-son quickly ran to the stables, with his bow on his back. The Stark colors were present in his clothing, but so was the Greyjoy kraken, which was pictured on the back of his leather overcoat.

Theon Greyjoy had less trouble finding a horse than Lyanna Stark did: he immediately found his, Tyrion observed. He watched how Greyjoy climbed on his horse as he wanted to ride away immediately.

"Going somewhere?" Tyrion asked him amused.

He saw how the Greyjoy-boy rolled his eyes in its sockets. Tyrion chuckled: clearly Theon Greyjoy wasn't in for a small talk like Lyanna Stark was.

He assumed the Stark girl had something to do with it. Yesterday, he saw the jealous looks of not only her twin brother Robb, but also from Theon as Lyanna danced with his brother Jaime. Tyrion completely understood Robb: he himself would never suggest a Lannister-match to a House, for his House meant trouble, but the look in Theon Greyjoy's eyes said something else: he completely loathed Jaime Lannister for dancing with Lyanna Stark, what could mean that Greyjoy had other interests in Lyanna Stark than only friendship.

"Mind your own business, you Imp." Theon Greyjoy spat.

Tyrion smirked again. Oh, how many times had he been called the Imp by now? Countless times, as it did not hurt him anymore. The Greyjoy boy should've known better to see that words fade away like the wind.

He saw that he did got the attention now from Greyjoy, as he did not answer his hurtful comment.

'He was probably used to being answered,' Tyrion thought, as he looked at the arrogant face of Greyjoy.

They do were two worlds apart, Lady Lyanna and Lord Theon. Lyanna's face was soft and sweet, as Theon's face was handsome, but arrogant.

'Oh well, opposites attract,' he thought again as he knew of all people what that meant.

"I believe you are looking for Lady Lyanna. A fine young woman, she is." He said politely, to teach Greyjoy how you should answer to other Lords.

"Where is she?" Theon demanded.

"Well, Lord Greyjoy, I am almost certain she went that way," he said as he pointed towards the direction he saw Lady Lyanna took off to. "Oh, and if you find her: please remember to thank me if you do." He finished.

Theon didn't even respond to him as he immediately went off, following the direction Tyrion had sent him. He chuckled as he also saw Theon rode off into the Godswood.

"Oh, young love…" he whispered.

A few moments after that he heard another pair of footsteps approaching, next to four paws coming from a beast: Robb Stark and his direwolf Grey Wind entered the stables.

Unlike the direwolf of Lady Lyanna, the direwolf of Lord Robb _did_ growl at him.

'The beasts have the nature of their bosses.' Tyrion thought.

Robb did see Tyrion right away, Tyrion noticed, as he already knew what Robb wanted.

"Oh Gods, they both went THAT way!" He said, as he again pointed in the direction Theon and Lyanna went to.

Robb nodded thankfully as he took a horse and rode off as well.

…

 **Lyanna**

Lyanna pulled her woolen cloak closely around her, as she felt how the cold breeze went through her spine. She looked to the air to see that dark clouds were coming faster towards her, which meant that a snowstorm was coming for her.

"Winter?!" She yelled as to see where her pup was, but she didn't get any reaction.

"Winter?! Where are you?" She tried once more, but still: no reaction.

This wasn't the first time. Winter was probably still out there somewhere trying to hunt down a rabbit, or maybe even a small fox. As Winter grew more quickly, her prey also did.

Just to assure herself, she felt if she still had the bow around her. Theon had learnt her to never go into the Godswood alone and unprotected. If something bad would happen, and Winter wasn't there to help her, she could help herself.

From a far distance, she could hear Winter howl. Only this wasn't one of Winter's normal howls: this was a howl of danger.

Lyanna quickly moved her horse into the direction from where the howl was coming from. She did not see the branch from a tree that she was passing by, as she felt the warm cut it gave her on her cheek. She was too determined though to let the pain fill her thoughts.

The howls of Winter changed into barks and growls, as Lyanna drew closer. Finally, she saw the back of Winter's body and luckily, she was still unharmed.

What Lyanna did not see, though, was how two Wildling-men tried to pull Winter back as they approached her with spears. Winter still growled, and Lyanna did not know why.

"Winter!" Lyanna shouted as she approached the wolf from behind.

Her shouts distracted the Wildlings from the wolf to Lyanna. Winter ran off and quickly hid behind Lyanna and her horse, as Lyanna saw what she had ran into: Wildlings.

Old Nan had told her, Theon, Robb and Jon many stories about the Wildlings, and none of them were good. The Wildlings looked just like Old Nan described them: big, strong and dirty. The two men were around forty years old and laughed their rotten teeth towards her.

"Oh look, the little wolf also has a little Lady boss." One said with a crooked voice.

"Look at that pretty face," said the other as his expression changed into fake concern, "Oi! The little Lady is hurt! Don't you see the cut on her soft cheek?" he asked the first one.

"Leave us alone." Lyanna said more strong than she felt. Maybe she could handle one, but she could never handle two and Winter was too small to fight a full grown man.

The men both grinned. "A tough one, this is. Or is she only acting like it?" the first one said.

"I don't know. Let's find out now, eh?" the other said as they both raised their spears as they wanted to throw it in Lyanna's direction.

Lyanna was quicker than the Wildlings expected her to be as she took the bow from her back, span an arrow and shot it at the Wildling she thought was most dangerous.

The Wildlings were shocked at first, and also a little impressed, but quickly found their guts back.

"Good shot, pretty one, only you didn't hit us, and that was your mistake. Are you still as good if you stand on the ground?" He asked her as the other raised his spear once more and threw it in the direction of Lyanna's horse.

The Wildling, unfortunately, did not miss: the spear went right through the neck of Lyanna's horse, as the horse screamed from the pain. Lyanna tried to hold on to her horse, but the horse was moving too wildly. The two Wildlings laughed at how Lyanna tried to hold on, but in the end fell onto the ground.

She hurt her shoulder as she fell, but she would not show the Wildlings that. She could hear how Winter howled as she tried to ask for help, but Lyanna was afraid that they were too far away to get any attention.

"Let's see how good you are now, little lady. If you win, we will be dead. If we win, well, you will die in the end, but first we will both fuck you bloody."

Winter growled as she showed her large teeth to intimidate the Wildlings. Lyanna took another one of her arrows as she spanned it in her bow, but she could feel how the stress made her bow move.

'Focus, Lyanna!' She could hear Theon in her mind, as he told her so many times during her lessons.

She tried to focus on the fat nose of the left Wildling, as she aimed for it, but the right Wildling was too quick: his spear flew rightly towards Lyanna's right thigh. She could feel how the pointy spear cut through her flesh and muscles as she cried out in pain. She felt how her hot blood went through the wound as she fell to one knee.

Winter howled loudly as she saw how her master was in pain as she directly went to attack the Wildling that hurt Lyanna. The Wildling did not expect that, as he was surprised at how the wolf lunged for his throat. Winter was successful: the air was filled with screams from the Wildling. The other one ran towards Winter to attack her, but was shot in the back with an arrow that did not belong to Lyanna.

Lyanna was feeling weaker by the moment, as she saw how her gaze got worse. She looked at the snowy ground, only to see that she was sitting in her own pool of blood. She saw how someone ran past her as he reached for the other Wildling and finally collapsed fully onto the cold ground.

…

 **Robb**

Robb could see how impatient Grey Wind was getting. Grey Wind was howling like a maniac and Robb was afraid that someone might be in trouble.

Grey Wind let him through the woods as Robb could also hear another wolf howling: Winter.

"Lyanna…" He whispered.

He also speeded up his pass like Grey Wind and quickly followed his wolf, who howled to his sister to let her know that they were coming.

"It will be alright, Lyanna." He tried to convince himself.

He could hear shouts from a man filling the air which relieved him: Lyanna or her wolf was successful in attacking one of their attackers. The shouts where not far away from them and Robb knew that they were coming closer.

As Grey Wind led him through the thick forest, he could see moving figures in the distance: a wolf and three men were fighting.

He took out his sword as he approached Winter and the fighting Wildling as he tried not to look at Lyanna, who was lying unconscious on the ground, circled by her own blood.

Grey Wind, though, was faster than he was as he helped his sister finishing off the Wildling: Winter held the throat like a token in her mouth as Grey Wind went for his stomach.

Robb focused on the other Wildling and was in shock as he saw how Theon tried to finish him: Theon could easily finish him off with his bow, but Theon fought him like he was in the fighting pits. He sat on top of the Wildling as his fists broke every bone the Wildling had. The Wildling was probably long gone, but that did not stop Theon.

"Theon, STOP!" Robb yelled, but Theon did not seem to hear him.

Robb got off his horse as he ran towards Theon. The face of the Wildling was unrecognizable, as every bit of his skin was burst open and swollen.

Robb pulled Theon off the Wildling as he needed to put all his strength in him to not let Theon escape from his grip to go for the Wildling again.

Winter was walking up towards Lyanna, as her snout tried to move her head to wake her up. Winter was not successful.

"Theon, Lyanna needs you now." Robb assured him and that comment made Theon look in her direction.

Theon looked at her numb body and Robb could feel from his grip that Theon stopped fighting back.

Robb let him go as he felt that Theon wanted to go to Lyanna. He saw how he petted Winter on her head as he kneeled down next to Lyanna. Theon carefully took the leg which was speared from the ground as he tried to take the spear out of it.

Robb kneeled down next to him as he tried to be of help. He observed how Theons movements were not only careful, but also lovingly.

'He really must love her.' He thought.

As Theon held Lyanna's leg in his hands, Robb pulled the spear out. Right after, Theon took of his cloak, leather jacket and shirt as he bound his shirt around her leg to stop the wound from bleeding.

Robb let Theon dress himself again as he held his weak twin-sister in his arms.

'Hold on Lyanna.' He thought as he saw her snow white face.

Theon looked at Robb as he held out his arms to hold Lyanna in them. Robb handed her over carefully as they started to walk from the Godswood towards Winterfell.

As Theon and Lyanna, Robb, Grey Wind and Winter walked, Robb noticed that Winter was limping with her left front paw. The Wildling must've done more damage than expected, but Winter was a strong pup, like Grey Wind. Hopefully, they would all be fine.

….

 **Catelyn**

'Thank the Seven, there they are!' She thought as she saw the figures walking towards the gate of Winterfell.

Her relief quickly changed into concern: there were only two horses with them, and neither of them was riding it. When she looked carefully, she could see that Greyjoy was holding a body in his arms.

She knew the silhouette of her eldest daughter out of everything and right now, she could see that her daughter wasn't well.

"Lyanna!" She screamed, as the wind took her scream with her.

She waited worriedly as Maester Luwin walked up to meet her.

"My Lady, is everything alright?" He asked her, almost as worried as she was.

"Oh Gods, I don't know.. My little girl." She said as she held her hand to her mouth.

It seemed like forever since the boys reached the gate. Lyanna's face was as white as snow, and Catelyn could see that her leg was badly injured.

"Oh God, Robb, what happened?" She asked her eldest child.

"A Wildling-attack, mother, two men attacked her with a spear." Robb answered and Catelyn could hear from his tone that he was speaking truthful.

"You!" She hissed towards Theon.

Catelyn knew her reaction wasn't fair, but it did not bother. She felt anger, and if it weren't for the Greyjoy-boy, Lyanna probably would not live as risky as she did now.

"Mother, not now. Not here." Robb said to her. "Maester Luwin, please, look after my sister. I will look after Winter's paw. Please inform us if there's anything new."

Maester Luwin nodded as Catelyn watched him taking over Lyanna from Theon. She was too angry to see how Theon treated Lyanna with absolute care as she walked behind Maester Luwin to see how her daughter was.

…..

The whole family including Jon and Theon were sitting next to the chambers where Maester Luwin treated Lyanna. They were all silent, worried for their daughter, sister or friend.

Catelyn tried not to think of the word 'lover', but she had heard from Robb how Theon saved her life, along with the wolves. How angry he was and how lovingly he treated her.

"How's Winter?" Arya asked Robb worriedly.

Catelyn grinned: her youngest daughter was almost as worried about the wolf as about Lyanna.

"Winter will be fine. She broke her foot and Theon had put a splint on her paw, for she let no one else touch her." Robb answered as she saw Theon move uncomfortably behind him.

Arya sighed in relief. The family sat silently together, as they waited for some news.

It must have felt like a fortnight, but finally, Maester Luwin came in to tell the family how Lyanna was.

Catelyn almost immediately stood up to look at him, as did Eddard, Robb, Theon and Jon.

"How is she, Maester?" Eddard asked him.

"She will be okay, in the end. She had lost a lot of blood, though. I have given her something that will make her sleep for a longer period, so that her body can rest and heal. The spear might be poisoned, but I will need more time to observe how the wound will heal."

They all sighed in relief, but Catelyn felt that Maester Luwin was not quite finished yet. She sent out the younger children, Jon and Theon, so that Eddard, Catelyn, Robb and Maester Luwin were alone.

"What else is there you want to tell us?" Catelyn asked.

Maester Luwin sighed. "My Lord, my Lady, I am afraid that Lady Lyanna will not be well enough to travel to Kings Landing. She is too weak to travel. She needs bedrest, and someone that can help her heal."

"Then she will stay in Winterfell." Eddard said determined.

Catelyn turned around to look at her husband. "Eddard, surely, the King will understand.." she tried.

"Her place is here, in Winterfell, like we discussed before. I am not sacrificing my daughter's life as I travel south."

Surely, her Lord husband was right, but the Greyjoy-boy…

"Mother, please let her stay," Robb begged her, "she is my twin-sister. I need her."

Catelyn sighed and thought for a moment, but quickly made her decision: of course she would not risk her daughter's life. Lyanna needed her now, more than ever. She would figure out a way to make her see how Theon Greyjoy was.

"Alright." She sighed once more. "Lyanna will stay in Winterfell and fall under the protection of me and you Robb." She said as she raised an eyebrow to her son.

Robb smiled lightly: "I will not let you down, mother."

…

 _Thank you for the many positive reviews! It was just like you all were saying: Theon Greyjoy's character gets too little attention._

 _I am sorry for my, not flawless, grammar. English is my second language so I hope it doesn't disturb you that much.._

 _Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

It tasted good.

She hadn't eaten for days as she felt the satisfying feeling of a filled stomach. The blood was warm and the meat was fresh and it tasted even better knowing that it was a good hunt.

Her brother tried to take the prey away from her, to eat some of the snow fox as well, but she didn't let him. Oh no, it was about time that she would eat something.

The flesh of the fox was almost gone as she let the soft meat fill her stomach. For the last few days, she had lived on small mice that were running in the castle, and one time she was lucky that her brother gave her something to eat when he came back from a hunt.

Over time, she grew bored. She wanted to go out, let the fresh air fill her lungs and go on an adventure like she used to. Today, she was lucky.

She growled as she thought her brother approached her one more time, but luckily it was the young man. The young man had come up with the idea to take her to the forest, like she did every day. The master of her brother was hesitant at first, for her foot was still healing, but the young man convinced him anyway.

"Hey, big one." He whispered to her as he stroke her back.

She accepted him. He was good to her and to her master. He played with her when she was bored and he let her hunt when she wanted it.

"We should go back, to the castle." She could hear the master of her brother.

Her brother howled. He really wanted some of the meat she had caught. She ate the fox until she was full and then let her brother have the rest.

"Come on, Grey Wind, it's getting dark." The master of her brother said.

She didn't care: she liked the dark. More prey would walk in the forest and she could easily hid herself in it.

But she could remember that her master didn't like the dark as well. The dark was a sign that the humans needed to return home, and warm themselves by their fires.

She looked at how the two men went on their horses. The young man looked down at her as he winked. She blinked her yellow green eyes as she licked the blood from her muzzle. When she would return to her master, she needed to clean herself.

The young man whistled as he kicked his horse to make him move. She followed as she could hear her brother follow his master.

They've reached the gate of the city where her master lived. Maybe her master would be awake now; she had been sleeping for days.

She waited as the young man took his horse back to the stables. He walked over to her and patted him on her head.

"Come on, girl. We'll go to your master now." He said as he walked to the corridors whom she knew so well.

She followed him and waited as he opened the wooden door. She entered immediately, to look if her master was up.

Her tail wagged hopefully as she looked at the bed, but stopped soon when she saw that her master was still sleeping.

The young man sighed from behind her as he closed the door.

"Sorry, Winter, it will be just the two of us again." Theon told her as he pat her head once more.

…..

 **Theon**

Theon sighed as he watched how Lyanna's wolf crawled up at the end of her bed. He could tell by the way the wolf reacted, that the wolf was gloomy since Lyanna had been put to sleep.

He patted her once more as he reached for a goblet as he filled it with water.

'Lyanna's handmaidens must have filled it with fresh water,' he thought as he tasted it.

It was well known in Winterfell that Theon was Lyanna's most frequent visitor, even more than her mother or brother. Lady Catelyn and Robb were both busy with running Winterfell since Lord Eddard and his daughters had left and now with Lyanna and Bran both in a deep sleep…

It had been two weeks since Lyanna had been attacked. No matter how busy Lady Stark was, she made sure she visited her daughter every day. But then a new drama hit the Stark-family: a week after Lyanna's attack, Bran was attacked too. Luckily, Lady Stark was there as was Summer, as Summer had finished the attacker of Bran. Since then, Lady Stark asked Theon to help her visiting her children, and he was glad to do so.

Theon had to admit: it could be boring sometimes. Most of the times he watched how Lyanna was sleeping, hoping she would open her eyes when he was there with her. When boredom struck him, he always had Winter to play with, as he saw that the wolf was bored herself too. His ritual now started with talking to Lyanna: he had no idea if she would hear him, but it felt right to do so.

"No news of Bran's attacker," he started. "Your mother insisted on going to Kings Landing, to ask her friend Littlefinger of he knows who the dagger belongs to." He said as he walked over to the bed as he sat on the edge of it.

"She will leave us tomorrow morning. Robb and I went hunting with the wolves. He will no longer be able to do so this frequently when all the responsibilities will go to him as soon as your mother leaves." He grinned as he thought of how busy Robb would be. Surely, Theon would help him where ever he could.

"Robb invited a few of your old friends to come over to strengthen the bonds with your allies." He grinned once more, although this was a more sarcastic one.

"Remember the Forresters? Of course you do: as a young girl you couldn't keep your eyes off Asher and Rodrik." He said as he spat Ashers name out.

He paused for a moment as he thought of the family himself. The Forrester-family was probably one of the most loyal families to the Starks in the North. The children were of the same age as the Stark children and Lord and Lady Forrester were close friends to Lord Ned and Lady Catelyn.

the Forresters visited more frequently when Robb, Lyanna, Jon and Theon were younger. Asher and Rodrick were young too, and they did not have all the responsibilities that they have now. Rodrick was close friends with him, Jon and Robb, but Asher always seemed more interested in Lyanna.

Lyanna was interested in him as well, although she never admitted it to Theon. He could see the way she looked at him when he was around. Theon hated to admit it, but it was the same way she looked at him. Luckily, Asher hooked up with a high born girl and was sent across the Narrow Sea, far away from Lyanna and him.

"Oh well.." he sighed as he saw no reaction coming from the girl in the bed. "I will leave you to it now. I'm going to have dinner with your brothers and mother. I will be back soon." He said as he kissed her head and left the room as he closed the door behind him.

Little did he know that Lyanna opened her eyes as soon as she heard the soft sound of the metal which fell smoothly into the lock.

…..

 **Lyanna**

'Why can't I get up?!' She thought as she tried to get up for which felt like the thousand time.

Winter was barking excitedly as she jumped around the bed, trying to get her masters attention.

"Winter, help me. I need to get up!" Lyanna said to the wolf as the wolf jumped on the bed, right on her leg.

"OUCH!" Lyanna screamed as she reached for her leg.

Winter was scared as she jumped off the bed as soon as she got on it and squeaked a little when she saw Lyanna in pain.

"It's alright Winter," she said through her teeth as the sharp pain went through her leg, "I asked you to help me, it's not your fault."

The wolf kept on whining as Lyanna heard quick footsteps down the hall, accompanied by some footsteps coming from another wolf.

The door of her chambers opened with a bang, as Lyanna saw Robb entering with his mouth open.

"Lyanna?!" He said in disbelief. "How's this possible? Theon JUST left!"

"Yes I know," Lyanna answered quite irritated. "could you please go and get Maester Luwin? My leg really hurts."

"Of-of course." Robb said, still in disbelief, but he went anyway.

Lyanna hissed as she tried to ease her leg by putting a pillow under it. She sighed as she felt the comfortable touch of her soft pillow, but her leg still felt painful.

Yet again she could hear several footsteps, only now accompanied by the worried voice of her mother.

"Is she alright Robb? What did she tell you?" She could hear her mothers voice. Her mother sounded older than she used to.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Robb asked. "She sent me to Maester Luwin immediately!"

The voices came closer as Robb, her mother, Maester Luwin and Theon finally came into her chambers. Winter ran towards Theon and tried to get his comfort, for she was still shocked, but Theon only could look at Lyanna.

Lyanna could see he wanted to go to her, but her mother didn't let him.

"Please, let the Maester take a look at her." She said as Lyanna saw that tears filled her eyes.

Theon nodded as Maester Luwin walked over to Lyanna.

"How do you feel, Lady Stark?" he asked as he inspected her leg.

"Fine. Well, I feel rested. I am hungry and I couldn't get up earlier. Winter tried to help me, but she jumped on my wounded leg instead."

Maester Luwin eyed her when she talked about her leg. "Do you remember why your leg is wounded, My Lady?"

"Yes I do. I've got attacked by Wildlings and Winter, Grey Wind, Robb and Theon saved me." She said as she saw Theon moving uncomfortable.

Maester Luwin nodded as he turned to her mother. "No sign of memory loss, My Lady." He whispered, but Lyanna still heard him.

"How's Bran?" She said as the Maester tried to bend her leg.

They all looked up in surprise. Maester Luwin was the first one to answer. "M-my Lady? What do you mean?"

"Well, he fell from the tower and was attacked, right?" She said as she also eyed her family and Theon.

"Yes, love, he did, but you were asleep when everything happened." Her mother said to her.

"No I wasn't." Lyanna said irritated. "I was right here in this room when Theon told me. You leave tomorrow, right Mother?"

Her mother looked at her like she didn't know what to tell her, so Theon answered for her instead.  
"Yes, your mother is, but Lyanna: you actually _were_ sleeping when everything happened. I was here with you: you had your eyes close and you didn't respond to anything. You were sleeping in your bed the entire time." He assured her.

Lyanna sighed deep. "No Theon, I was not. I went hunting with you, Robb and Grey Wind like dozens of times!"

Theon and Robb looked at each other like she lost her mind, making her even more mad. The only one who seemed to believe her, was Maester Luwin. When Lyanna wanted to open her mouth again, Maester Luwin spoke up.

"Right, everything seems fine with Lady Stark. You could not get up, because you didn't seemed to have moved your legs for a while." He concluded as Lyanna could see the satisfied look on Robb and Theon their faces.

"Yes, b-" She tried to interrupt.

"Later, Lady Stark," Maester Luwin said with a certain look on his face, which made Lyanna feel that he took her seriously. "Of course, your leg is in pain now. There was high pressure on the wound as Winter jumped on it. I will cool it down and you need to rest and hold your leg up high. You need to strengthen by starting to eat in small portions. I will check the wound daily to see if there is any progress. If you feel strong enough, we can do small exercises to let you walk again." He finished.

"I can go to the kitchens to see if there is any soup?" Theon suggested.

"Thank you, Lord Greyjoy, that will do for now." Maester Luwin nodded. "Lady Stark, Lord Stark, your daughter and sister needs some rest. I will go to you when she is ready for visitors."

Her mother, brother and Theon nodded towards the Maester. Her mother gave her a big hug before they all left the room, except for her, Winter and Maester Luwin.

When the Maester saw Robb closing the door, he eyed Lyanna again.

"Lady Stark, could you tell me please what it exactly was what you experienced when Lord Greyjoy told you the information about your Lord brother?" he asked seriously, but kind.

Lyanna shrugged. "I do know that I was laying by the fire. I can remember the warmth."

The Maester nodded as he thought for a moment. "And where was Lord Greyjoy located in your chambers?"

Lyanna thought for a moment herself. She looked around in her chambers, to see if she could remember.

Was it by the window? No, Theon never stood by her window. The window was the coldest place in her chambers and Theon hated the cold North. Maybe he sat down by the fire too? No, she remembered that she was looking towards him from by the fire, as he sat down on her…..

Bed. She remembered where he was, but that made her very confused: Theon was sitting on the end of her bed, as he was talking to her, but she was lying in bed. How could that be if she experienced it from by the fire?

"Lady Lyanna?" Maester Luwin asked her. "Are you alright?"

Lyanna looked up at the kind face of her family's Maester. Maester Luwin had served House Stark for a long time by now: he had delivered her and all her siblings. Master Luwin taught her everything about the history of Westeros, astronomy and astrology, but Lyanna also knew that Maester Luwin did not believe the 'nonsense', as he called it, Old Nan used to tell them. She did not know how he would react once she told him that she had an out-of-body experience.

She decided to keep it to herself for now. She looked up at the friendly man. "Nothing's wrong, Maester Luwin. I've must been mistaken. Like Theon said: he did tell me all those things while I was asleep. Maybe I did hear it somehow." She smiled at him as she said it, to not betray her thoughts to him.

He eyed her suspiciously for a moment, but when he saw no sign of confusion in Lyanna's eye, he decided to leave it. "Yes, that would probably be it, my Lady."

…

Several weeks had passed since her mother had left Winterfell for Kings Landing, to warn her father for the Lannisters. Lyanna's wound was healing, thanks to the good services of Maester Luwin. Luckily for Hodor, she could walk small steps by herself now, and she used crutches for longer distances. The large man was walking her and Brandon around like a mule. Brandon was worst off, as he could probably never walk again.

The Maester still advised her bedrest and she had to say that she hated it. Of course, she helped Robb where ever she could, but she couldn't do much for him while she needed to lay down in bed. Her brother and Theon were very strict and didn't let her go out of bed when she didn't need to.

The Forresters had come the day before this day. Rodrik, Robb and Theon had much to catch up to and now they were hunting in the forests. Young Ethan was playing with Brandon and Rickon, as he was close to Brandon's age. Mira, unfortunately, was now a handmaiden to Lady Margaery Tyrell. Lyanna and Mira were always close friends, and Lyanna could use a little company now with Sansa gone as well. Talia and Ryon decided to stay with their parents at Ironwood and Asher… oh, well.

Asher Forrester was the second born son of the Forresters. He did not have the calm mind of his elder brother and heir to Ironrath Rodrik. Asher was more reckless, and everything the small, young Lyanna Stark wasn't at the age of twelve.

Asher was very competitive, like Theon, and the two could get along very well in the beginning. Lyanna made the terrible mistake by telling Robb that she liked Asher, more than a friend, and that she hoped that their father would arrange a marriage between them. Robb then, burst out in laughter, as he teased his younger sister with her first love. Theon then, who was starting to fall in love with Lyanna, could not react normally to Asher, who laughed as he had 'won' the young Lady of the North.

Years went by, as did Lyanna and Asher's feelings. The two were still close, but they both fell in love with another. Lyanna with Theon and Asher with a Whitehill girl. Even though, Theon could still spit Asher's name out when he said it. When they both heard of his exile to Essos for his forbidden love, Lyanna and Theon decided to act more carefully around the other.

She was still daydreaming about the memories she had with the Forresters. Maester Luwin wanted her to read a book in High Valyrian, as some kind of test if she could understand it properly by now. Lyanna thought it was nonsense that she needed to learn that language: who spoke it anyway nowadays? Her Lord father though insisted that a Stark needed to speak the old language, and since Robb was the heir, Lyanna needed to do the dirty work.

She quickly opened her book as she started to read about the fierce Princess Rhaenys and her dragon Meleys, since she heard three knocks on her door.

"Yes, come in!" She said as she tried to read convincingly.

Rodrik Forrester entered as he smiled when he saw her. Lyanna smiled back.

"Hey, Rodrik! Are you already back from your hunting?" She sounded surprised.

"Yes, you silly! We have been gone for hours!" He said as he walked over to her bed, laughing.

"Oh," Lyanna said as she pulled the book away, "sorry, I was so busy reading that I've lost track of time."

"Hmmm.. so, you weren't sleeping or daydreaming?" Rodrik teased as he eyed her suspiciously.

Lyanna grinned. "Busted. You know me so well. How was your hunt?"

"We had a good one, actually. Robb decided to stay in, as he still needed to do so many things, so Theon and I went together. Your man is getting a better archer by the day." He said as he winked when he complimented Theon.

"Yes, well, thanks, I guess?" Lyanna said, a little shy.

She still wasn't used to people knowing about her and Theon. Their relationship still wasn't out in the open, for her mother still rather not wanted it, but Robb reluctantly gave his blessings, since he saw how much Theon cared for Lyanna when she was attacked. Robb did not wanted to see them together or kiss each other when he was in sight, so Theon and she were still careful.

Rodrik snorted. "Oh, come on Lyanna! Everyone could see how he feels about you. And he might be a prick sometimes, but he always talks about you with respect."

She couldn't deny that she was glad to hear that so she smiled.

"And what's going on with you and the ladies?" She smirked as she saw him laughing again. Robb and Rodrik were the most coveted bachelors in the North.

"Well, father is trying to make a deal with House Glenmore. Remember Elaena? We used to play hide-and-seek with her in the grove when we were younger."

Lyanna thought for a moment as she remembered who the Lady was Rodrik was speaking of. She could remember a girl of her age when they were in Ironrath when they were younger.

"Yes, I think I remember her. I've heard she had grown up to be a real beauty. You must be very lucky, Rodrik." She said as she smiled at her old friend.

Rodrik smiled as well when he thought of her. "Yes, I am. Thank you. Looks like we all turn out to be okay, huh?"

"Yes, we are." She said as she did not speak of Asher, not knowing how Rodrik would react.

"Hey, actually, your brother has sent for you, as he needs your help with something tricky." Rodrik said as he looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"Oh? Really? What is it?" Lyanna answered curiously.

"Well, Tyrion Lannister arrived an hour ago and your brother really doesn't know what to do with him."

Lyanna smirked back. "Give me a few minutes: I'm in for a challenge."

Rodrik winked. "That's my girl." He said as he made Lyanna laugh. He left the room to ready herself as she heard him waiting for her in the hallway.

…

She took her crutches as she leaned on them as she walked. She walked over to her door as she tried to open it. Winter saw how unsuccessful she was so she helped her master. The young wolf jumped at the door, which almost opened instantly.

Rodrik was still there waiting for her, as he looked up in surprise.

"You've still haven't lost your touch for drama, huh?" he said as he smiled at her.

"How could I ever?" She said as she smiled back.

Rodrik helped her walking where ever he can. When they were walking towards the Great Hall, Lyanna was greeted by everyone who passed her by. Best wishes, get well soon: they all reached her ears and they made her feel loved.

Winterfell hadn't changed much since her parents left. It was snowing currently and all the buildings were packed with a blanket of fresh snow. The horses were led to their stables, as were the hounds into their kennels. Ser Rodrik greeted her as he was teaching young squires how to fight and some young children walked over to Winter to cuddle her. Winter was very good with children: she loved the attention and Rodrik and Lyanna laughed as they saw them play.

When they reached the Great Hall, they were greeted by Maester Luwin, who said he was already waiting for her. Lyanna raised him an eyebrow: what did Tyrion Lannister want from them all?

Rodrik and she walked further as they saw Robb sitting in his chair. The title of Lord of Winterfell suited him. She knew he was worried about his new responsibility. He would never admit it to her, but she could tell: he even grew a small beard to look more mature.

When Robb saw her, she could see that he was relieved. Robb did not like to listen to people's problems: he was a man of action. Lyanna on the other hand did like to listen to what people had to say and that's how they complemented each other.

Lord Tyrion followed Robb's eyes as he looked over his shoulder to see Lyanna approaching. Of course, it took her longer than usual, so the silence became a little awkward. When Lyanna finally reached the chair next to Robb's, Theon helped her into it. Lyanna felt how Tyrion inspected her carefully before he spoke to them.

"Lady Lyanna, I sincerely hope you are well." He said as the respectfully nodded a little.

"Yes, I am, thank you Lord Tyrion." She said as she nodded back. "Although I cannot help but wonder what is so important that my Lord brother must ask me as I was resting on my bed?" She continued as she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm terribly sorry, my Lady, for I did not mean to interfere with your resting. I had something that I wish to discuss with the acting Lord and Lady of Winterfell."

"My sister is not the Lady of Winterfell." Her brother snapped.

Tyrion shifted his eyes from Lyanna to Robb. "Then were IS the Lady of Winterfell, I wonder?"

She could see how pleased Tyrion was as Robb could not answer the question.

"Forgive me, Lord Tyrion, but our Lady Mother is with her ill father at Riverrun. I'm sure you have heard of the condition that our grandfather is in?" Lyanna bluffed.

Tyrion eyed her once more and thought before he answered. "Yes, yes I've heard." He said, as Lyanna could not tell if he believed her or not.

Before Lord Tyrion could think any further, Lyanna spoke up once more.

"Lord Tyrion, you have our attention. What was it that you wanted to discuss?"

Tyrion made a popping noise as he made a face to show them that he was thinking very hard. "Well, I've already discussed it with your Lord brother, but I gave your little Lord brother a gift, for he is crippled. I've given him a design for a saddle, so that he will be able to ride. Your Lord brother, however, wasn't paying attention to what I was saying, so I've asked for you instead. To make sure that everything is clear."

While Tyrion was talking, Maester Luwin handed her the designs Tyrion was talking about. The saddle would be perfect for her brother, as his legs would have support, so that he could sit straight.

"My lord, this is very generous of you." Lyanna said, impressed. "What have we done to earn this?"

"Well, like I already said to your brother: I have a tender spot in my heart for cripples, bastards and broken things."

"At least let us do something to thank you." She offered.

"No need, my lady. Your brother has already shown me his false courtesies. There's a brothel outside your walls. There I'll find a bed and your brother and I can both sleep easier."

She felt Robb move beside her. She gave him a soft kick under the table and smiled to Lord Tyrion.

"Well, if you insist, my lord."

"You on the other hand, my lady, can always come by to have a good talk. Although I'm not positive that you could find a more horrific place than a brothel. You could always ask Lord Greyjoy: he knows where to find it."

Before he left, Lord Tyrion winked at her. Lyanna could not help it, but she liked him. Of course, there was some arrogance when he talked, but how could he help it? He was a Lannister. They probably breathed arrogance. But Lord Tyrion was also kind and again it was very generous of him to give them the design for the saddle.

Tyrion and the man that accompanied him left and she saw how Theon followed him. If Tyrion spoke true and his next destination was a brothel, she probably did not like what was coming next.

…

 _A/N: Happy new year, everyone! I hope that you liked this chapter. I think to start writing the next one tomorrow, so I hope that you don't have to wait for so long._

 _Thanks everyone for the favs and follows. Please let me know what you think_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

 **Lyanna**

She gasped for air as she sat up straight in her bed. Theon yawned next to her, a little irritated because she woke him up.

"What is it?" He said.

"Nothing, nothing. Just go back to sleep." She answered, as she tried to sound convincing.

But there had been something. Lyanna looked around her chambers to see if Winter was there. She looked if Theon was sleeping again when she could not locate the wolf.

"Theon?" She whispered.

Theon did not answer. Lyanna waited for a moment to make sure that he was indeed sleeping, as she got out of bed and put on a big fur cloak.

She had a dream again. She was not entirely sure, but she had the strange feeling that her mind and Winter's were connected. It was just like she saw everything through Winter's eyes. That would also be the explanation that she knew everything that happened in her family while she was asleep: Winter heard everything Theon said to her.

But she couldn't tell Theon, or Robb. They would only laugh at her. When Old Nan told them about wargs, or some other ancient myth, they told her those were only stories to scare the children. They would never take her seriously if she told them what her suspicions were.

Luckily, she could walk slowly by herself now. She tried to open her door as quiet as possible, for she did not want to wake Robb and Theon. Robb could not know that Theon now sometimes slept by her side. When Robb and Theon had entertained themselves with too much ale, Theon made sure Robb was fast asleep so that he could sneak into her bedroom. Lyanna did not allow it in the beginning, but Theon would always find a way to convince her that Robb wouldn't notice. They did not go much further than some drunk kisses from Theon's side, as Lyanna only wanted to give herself to him after Robb and her parents gave them their blessings. Besides: she would not give herself to him while he was drunk.

Theon would never allow her to go outside this late at night. She could hear the owls hooting in the Godswood and she saw that Winter was hunting down another fox. And there were Wildlings there, oh she knew by now.

She left anyway though, she had to make sure that it was true what she was thinking: that she had been inside Winter's mind while she was sleeping. She could almost taste the warm blood from her prey….

Lyanna shivered when she felt the cold air fill her lungs as she put the warm cloak closely around her. The snow made it difficult to not make any noise, no matter how hard she tried. Luckily, she didn't need a candle to see where she was going: she snuck out of her bed to meet Theon outside so many times by now, that she could find the way with her eyes closed if she had to.

The men that guarded the city walls were sleeping, as she saw one guard loosely holding his cup with most of the ale on the ground.

'Shame, I need to tell Robb about this.' She thought to herself, but then she remembered that Robb could not know that she was outside this late.

She quietly passed the guards as she looked around her to see if she could spot Winter. Lyanna did not notice that the torches were lit and that anyone could see her if they cared to look.

"Lyanna Stark." A vaguely recognizable voice spoke from the dark.

She moved abruptly back into the darkness, hoping that whomever the voice came from couldn't see her anymore.

"Lady Stark, my apologies," Tyrion Lannister said as he walked from the dark into the light, "I did not mean to frighten you."

Lyanna sighed relieved. "You did, my Lord. But I must say that I am quite relieved to see that it is you, Lord Lannister."

Tyrion chuckled and Lyanna could hear that he already had too much wine. "A Stark that is relieved to see a Lannister. In which world do we live in nowadays?" he said as he handed her some of his wine. "What are you doing out of bed at this time, my Lady?"

"I was…" she started, but she couldn't think of what to say. She felt how her cheeks were starting to flush.

"Oh never mind. Like a Stark would ever tell me what's on their mind. Now tell me, Lady Stark, how's Lord Greyjoy?"

If she wasn't blushing before, she was definitely doing it now. How could Lord Lannister ever know about her and Theon?

"Oh please Lady Stark, don't make me." Tyrion said as he held out his hand for hers. "Please, let me accompany you to some place warmer."

"And where is that, my Lord?" She asked him as she looked at his hand.

"The brothel, of course! You've heard your brother! He would never let me sleep well enough inside Winterfell's walls!" He answered.

Lyanna turned her head around. "I am NOT going to Winterfell's brothel."

Tyrion started to chuckle. "Aren't you just a little curious about where your boy is going when he is not with you? Aren't you curious of what Ros is like?"

Lyanna had heard enough. Just a day ago, she thought that Tyrion Lannister was the only one of the Lannisters that could actually _be_ nice without wanting something from you. Clearly, she was mistaken.

She turned as she wanted to leave, only for Lord Tyrion to interrupt her.

"Oh come on, Lady Stark! I was only making some silly joke. Blame it on the wine, for all I care. Please, stay a little longer. You're the only one around here with brains that is willing to talk to me. I swear, I won't make any jokes."

Lyanna sighed. "Okay, Lord Tyrion. Under one condition: we're not going to the brothel." She said as she reached out her hand.

Tyrion shook her hand and said: "Lesson one, Lyanna Stark: know what you're dealing with. Know your enemies, my dear."

…

 **Theon**

'That little bitch,' Theon thought as he went through her chambers.

She lied to him. Theon Greyjoy did not like being lied to.

Didn't she know how much he already gave up for her? How much he had risked? He had risked his best friendship to Robb to be with her. He tried to maintain himself, no matter how hard it was. And now there she was: wandering around in the dark with Winter, and leaving him in her bed. How would it look like if someone spotted him now? Almost naked like a babe, in the Lady of Winterfell's bed?

He quietly cursed to himself as he heard some rumbling down the hall. The rumbling quickly made place for giggles he knew so well: Lyanna's drunk giggles.

He opened her door as he saw the girl lying on the ground, still giggling to herself. She looked up to him when he walked towards her.

"Theon!" She said as she started to smile.

He was too angry to see how cute she looked when she was happy to see him. He picked her up from the floor and pulled her by the arm back into her chambers.

"Ouch! Theon, you're hurting me!" She said as she made small noises.

"Shhht! Robb might wake if you open your big mouth once more!" He quiet her as he put her on her bed.

He wandered around in her chambers as he thought of what to say. He looked up to her to see a look to tell him that she was sorry: big, blue eyes looked up at him.

He turned his head as she knew he couldn't resist those blue eyes, but now was not the time.

"Where have you been?" He demanded.

"I was first looking for Winter." She said as she looked to the ground again.

Theon could hear that she was telling the truth, partly.

"And you fell in a barrel of wine?!"

Lyanna played with the edge of her sleeping gown, a thing she always did when she started to get nervous. "And I ran into Tyrion. We had some wine together."

Theon swore loudly.

"Theon, hush! Like you said, Robb might wake up!" Lyanna begged.

"I don't care!" He shouted. "So you sneak out of your bed, while I'm lying next to you, to get yourself smashed with that fool of an Imp?"

"Don't call him that, Theon," Lyanna said quietly, "I wasn't planning on drinking with him."

Theon grinned. "Yet you did, though. Where were you anyway? He said that he would stay in the brothel."

"Well, we were in the brothel, actually." She said with a small voice.

If the situation wasn't so serious, Theon would have laughed of the picture of the sweet Lady Lyanna Stark visiting her hometown brothel. Now, however, it made him only more angry.

This was the Imp's work: he already made Theon mad when he rode out of the castle and now he was trying to get him through Lyanna. The Imp would probably enjoy the confrontation of Ros and Lyanna.

"I don't want you to go there." He spat.

Lyanna snorted. "I didn't want you to go there either, yet you did."

Theon looked up in surprise. Lyanna could be stubborn, but she was never rude like this to him. The remark angered him: he did not like the way she was speaking to him.

He walked over to her and took her head firmly with one hand. He made her look at him.

"You will not talk to me like that, understand?" He whispered to her.

She looked him in the eyes and she nodded. Theon sighed as he loosened the grip of her face.

He hated himself for hurting her this way, but she needed to learn to obey him. Sooner or later, they would be married and Lyanna was already lucky enough that they didn't have Salt wives up North.

Theon's face softened, as did Lyanna's. He looked into her big, Tully-blue eyes.

"You are a silly little girl, aren't you?" He whispered as he let his face grew closer to hers.

She smirked as she let him lay her down on the bed. Lyanna Stark was his weakness: he could never stay mad long with her.

He lay down on top of her as he kissed her lips. He felt how she hesitated at first, but quick enough kissed him back. He could feel that her body was not relaxed yet, so he went for her weak spots: her cheeks and collarbones. He could feel how she relaxed underneath him, as he went with his hands through her hair and touched her arms and shoulders. He could feel himself harden as he touched Lyanna where ever he liked.

She was his. Only his.

He opened her mouth with his tongue as he could taste the wine she just had with the Imp. Lyanna answered as her tongue searched for his. He could feel how her hands hesitated to touch him, so he helped her a little.

Theon took off his shirt to show her the bare skin underneath it. He smirked when he saw how Lyanna looked up with big eyes as he reached for her hands and held them at his torso.

Her hands were warm, probably because of the alcohol, as he let her hands explore his body. He reached for her breasts, which looked so beautiful last time.

He kissed her once more as he tried to get her smallclothes off. Lyanna was touching his member as it drove him mad with lust.

He would take her. Here and now.

The door of Lyanna's chambers opened with a loud BANG as it both shook Theon and Lyanna.

He was afraid that Robb would enter, but it was only Winter who came in with a small fox in her mouth.

Winter didn't pay any attention to both of them as Lyanna quickly covered herself. The wolf walked over to the fireplace and decided to eat the fox there.

"Yuck, Winter not here!" Lyanna whispered as she walked towards Winter.

Theon sighed. If there was any chance he would have Lyanna tonight, the moment was gone now.

….

 **Brandon**

"Go on, Brandon, you need to study!" His sister Lyanna said as she pointed to the map in front of them, "What House is this?"

"That one is easy." He snorted.

"Well, go on then?" Lyanna said as she raised an eyebrow at him.

Bran rolled his eyes at her, but answered. "King's Landing. House Baratheon, Ours is the Fury."

He was extremely bored. He thought of the dream he had last night: he could walk again. And there was this raven, who had three eyes….

"Brandon Stark!" His sister said as she brought him back to this earth.

He looked at the map, where his sister pointed at Dorne.

"House…" he thought, but he really could not remember. "I'm sorry Lyanna, I do not remember."

Lyanna did not answer. Brandon looked up at her as he could see her staring towards Theon. Theon was shooting in the range. Once in a while he would look back at Lyanna, almost like he was checking if she saw his skills. By the looks of it, she definitely did.

"Lyanna!" Rickon yelled from the other side of her.

"Oh, yes, sorry." Lyanna said as she pointed her attention to them once more. "Brandon: this is Dorne of House Martell. Words: Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken. You should remember them."

"Why? I will never go there in my entire life." He said, a little bitter.

He didn't want to show his frustrations towards his sister. He could see what a hard time she was having. She looked after him and Rickon while their mother was away. She did the best she could, but she was a young woman herself and Rickon was growing wilder and wilder since their mother had left.

Lyanna sighed. "Brandon, I know how frustrated it is to not move around freely, but you have to stay positive: Lord Tyrion was very kind by giving us the drawings of your saddle. You can ride now, I haven't ridden a horse since my attack."

"Yeah, well. Maybe Theon can take you out for a ride." He said as he saw how she stared at him again.

Lyanna turned her head to him once more. "That is not nice, Brandon. Speaking of Theon: what is his House?"

Brandon rolled his eyes again. "House Greyjoy. Seat: Pyke. Words: What is dead may never die."

"It's 'We do not sow', lad," Theon grinned as he walked over towards them. "House Greyjoy: known for their ships, archery and love making." He said as he winked at Lyanna.

"And failed rebellions." Lyanna spat as she gave Theon a cold stare.

Brandon and Rickon laughed and Brandon could see Theon did not like Lyanna's comment. Theon Greyjoy was a proud man, but easy to break.

"Shouldn't you be learning?" Theon mocked her. "Or maybe do some fancy needlework?"

"I already made a napkin for you this morning. You might need it in your next defeat." Lyanna answered sweetly.

Brandon and Rickon laughed again, only harder now. Rickon had tears rolling from his eyes.

"No, seriously Theon. I am studying Valyrian Steel right now. It is written in High Valyrian. Don't you remember that my father told the Maester Luwin that I needed to learn it?"

Bran looked up at Lyanna. He knew she hated the old language. Especially when you thought of it that there was no one around to practice it with.

Theon smiled his famous grin. "Yes, and I also know that you've hated it and never did what the Maester asked you to when it came to Valyrian. Since when did you start again?"

Bran saw how his sister's cheeks flushed red as she whispered something. He could not understand all of it, but the words 'Tyrion' and 'advice' he did hear.

He looked up at Theon and saw how he got angry. Theon tried to hid it in front of them, though.

"So, your dear little new friend told you to learn it and you simply just do it?" He spat.

Lyanna payed attention to her books now. "Not in front of the boys, Theon. We'll talk."

Bran could not help but noticing that they talked to each other like they were a couple. Of course he knew that his sister liked Theon, he was not stupid, but they've never been like this in the open.

"All right," Theon answered, "we'll talk _later._ " He pressed, as he focused on his archery again.

Lyanna gave him a small smile as she continued to read in her book. She wasn't reading it, though: Bran noticed that she held the book upside down.

He heard rushed footsteps from behind him as he looked up to see who they belonged to. He saw how Master Luwin hurried towards them.

"My Lady," The Maester spoke to his sister.

"Maester Luwin!" Lyanna answered surprised, "I was just reading about the Valyrian steel. All the big Houses have it, right? So how come the Lannisters don't?"

Bran chuckled. She was simply doing this to impress the Maester.

"Because King of the Rock Tommen Lannister was foolish enough to sail to Valyria, plunder it and to never return. Same counts for the Valyrian sword Brightroar." The old man sighed. "I did not come to see you doing your Valyrian lessons, my Lady. Your Lord brother has asked for you."

"Did he, now?" She said even more surprised.

Bran noticed how everyone stopped with what they were doing and payed attention to his sister and the Maester.

"Yes. We've just received a raven. Your Lady mother took Lord Tyrion Lannister as his prisoner." The Maester sighed once more.

"Does that mean mother STILL won't come to us, Ly?" Rickon said with a small voice.

"Looks like your mother isn't fond of your new little friend." Theon grinned.

"No. But she's not very fond of you either." Lyanna said as she stood up and followed Maester Luwin to go to Robb.

….

 **Robb**

He was standing near a window in the Great Hall, thinking about what his mother had wrote. He was still holding the letter, as his fingers kept running over the parchment and the Stark seal he had just broke.

He was no man of bickering and squabbling. Of course the Maester had tried to taught him well in these matters, but his sister was the wise one in these scenario's.

He looked at how an owl flew out of one of the trees in the Godswood. How long would things remain peacefully? It seemed like everything went wrong the moment his father and Jon had left.

' _When the snow falls, and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives.'_ He could still remember how his father had spoken those words to him. But the pack was not with each other right now. This was not right.

He looked up as he saw his sister hurrying towards him with Maester Luwin following her.

"Robb," she said as she reached him, "what in Seven Hells happened?"

Robb smiled faintly as he looked at her. Lyanna worshipped the Old Gods, like their father, but used the words about the Seven like their mother.

"Mother has captured the Imp," He said as he showed her the letter their mother sent, "She's sure that he's behind Bran's attack."

He observed her as she read the letter. Robb had already spoken to Theon about her nightly adventure with Tyrion Lannister. Robb was not pleased, for he did not like the Lannister-man, but he could not get angry at Lyanna about it. His sister had a good heart. She did not mean to do harm.

Lyanna walked over to a wooden table as she seated herself on a wooden chair. She looked at a flask of mulled wine as she poured some for Robb and her. Lyanna looked up at him as she waved to the chair opposite of her.

He walked over to his sister as he seated himself in the chair. He heard his sister sighing as she took small sips of her wine and looked thoughtful at the flask in front of her.

"He did not act like a killer, especially not a boy-killer." She thought out loud.

Robb sighed as well. "I know you have enjoyed the night you've spent with him, but the Lannisters are bad news, sister."

"Yes, you're right," Lyanna said as she nodded her head to what he was saying, "and they have our father and sisters."

"Do we need to be aware? Shall I inform our bannermen to be ready whenever the time comes?" he asked her.

Lyanna was quiet for a moment. Robb could almost hear her think.

"No," she decided after a while, "We cannot do anything just yet. Mother will probably bring her to Aunt Lysa at the Eyrie and father, Sansa and Arya will be safe as long as the King lives. We just have to wait out the storm I'm afraid.."

Robb sighed. He knew she was right, but he didn't like the thought of not doing anything.

"I miss them, you know," Lyanna said as she looked at him, "Mother, father, Jon, Sansa, Arya.. It's not the same without them."

"I know, you're right. It's not the same. And that's why we need to stick together." He answered.

Lyanna smiled and Robb knew she thought the same: they shared a womb. They were unbreakable together.

The twins sat and drank together as the moments passed by. Robb thought of how he could solve everything of this, as he thought that Lyanna thought of moments in their past.

"Robb?" She asked him after a few minutes.

"Hmm?" He said as he looked up.

"It might be a right time now to think of new allegiances." She whispered.

"Don't be silly, Lyanna, we've got the whole North at our backs. That's more than half the Kingdom." Robb told her.

"Yes, but the Lannister can buy enough men to fight us. Plus they can buy a fleet." She pointed out, as she whispered the last part of what she said.

She had Robb's attention now: was she actually going to where he thought she was going?

"You are saying?" He said while he raised an eyebrow.

"Well," she said as she looked at her dress and played with lace edges of her dress, like always when she was nervous, "you could think of marrying me to Theon…"

"No." He responded firmly and immediately.

She looked up at him, seriously. "Robb, listen. If we have the Greyjoys at our backs, we will outnumber them on land AND water. The Greyjoys have already shown that they can smash a Lannister fleet…"

"Yes, in the Greyjoy rebellion. The rebellion that got Theon here in the first place. Father had to stop them, remember? As to that: Theon's uncle Euron Greyjoy led the attack and people haven't heard of him since." Robb said, a little irritated.

"You are stubborn." She said as she folded her arms to her chest.

"And you are naïve. Besides, father has to promise you to someone, not me." He spat.

Robb sighed as he saw he hurt Lyanna a little with his words.

"Look, Ly," he tried to sound understanding, "I know you love him, but let me get used to the fact that you do. You might be used to it, but I'm not. I'm very protective of you, you know." He said as he held her by the shoulder.

"I know you are, you always have been," Lyanna said as she spoke truly, "but we need allies, Robb. Winter is coming."

"Winter is coming, but I don't think Balon Greyjoy will want to be our ally since we fought against him, murdered his eldest sons and took his youngest. The Ironborn do not forgive so easily I'm afraid."

Lyanna sighed as the words of House Greyjoy sounded through her head: 'We do not sow'. Robb was right: even if he agreed to it, Balon Greyjoy probably never would. Theon was an Ironborn and Ironborn men mostly married Ironborn ladies.

But deep in her heart Lyanna knew that Theon was more of a Stark than a Greyjoy now. Of course: Theon was extremely cocky and Theon talked about women like Ironborn would, but she could also see that he had a gentle heart somewhere.

She smiled faintly at her brother as they both finished their wine, hoping that all of this would be over soon enough.

…

Time passed slowly in Winterfell, like the progress of Lyanna's healing. Maester Luwin insisted that she needed to rest more than she did now, and Rodrik, Theon and Robb did whatever they could to let Lyanna stay in bed.

Lyanna and Robb hadn't heard from their mother since her last letter and Lyanna could see how her younger brothers missed her. Lyanna did too: she hoped her mother would soon work things out with Lord Tyrion and come home soon. Her children needed her: they already missed their father.

The day had come that Rodrik Forrester would return home. Six weeks he had visited the Starks, and it had felt like the good old days when they were younger and things did not seem complicated at all.

For the occasion, Robb and Theon allowed Lyanna to get out of bed and say goodbye to her dear friend. She held Theon for support, but most of the people in Winterfell knew that Lyanna Stark and Theon Greyjoy were becoming more than just friends.

She had put a big, warm cloak on, but Lyanna could also feel the warmth of the man she was standing next to. Theon rested a hand on her back and when he looked around to see if someone watched, he lowered his hand to her bottom and squeezed it firmly.

Lyanna made a squeaking noise, as Theon tried to hold his laugh. She gave him an angry look, but he just returned a naughty one.

"Let me come to your chambers tonight." He whispered.

"Only if you can behave yourself in public." Lyanna whispered back.

Theon returned her remark with a wink as they walked over to where Rodrik and his men were making themselves ready for their journey.

"There she is! I was already wondering if you would come to see me off." Rodrik smiled.

"How couldn't I?" She smiled as she hugged one of her oldest friends, "Please, send my love to your family when you see them. Tell them that they are always welcome in Winterfell."

"I will. Thank you for having me. It was good to see you all again. You too, Theon." He said as he looked to Theon as well. "I want a rematch for our last hunt."

"Noted." Theon said as the men slapped each other on the shoulder.

Lyanna watched as Rodrik said his goodbyes to Robb as well. "Farewell, Robb. And if you ever need help of the Forresters: you know you can count on us."

Finally, Rodrik got on his horse and waved at them as they saw him leave through the gates of the castle.

"Iron from ice!" Little Rickon shouted as he raised his fist in the air.

Lyanna could hear Rodrik laughing. "Winter is coming!" he shouted back.

Lyanna had the strange feeling that Rodrik's last words were truly spoken…

….

 _Another chapter! I'm wondering how you guys like the story so far? I'm thinking of making bigger time laps in the next chapters. The first few were for character building, etc…_

 _Please let me know what you guys think! And welcome to all my new followers and favorites!_

 _Love, radicallion._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

 **Lyanna**

News that the late King Robert has died, had reached the Stark family yesterday. They were all dining together as Maester Luwin interrupted them and gave Robb the letter the raven had sent.

Lyanna swallowed as her brother read out the letter as he had sent Bran and Rickon off to bed. She thought of what they had spoken about recently: with the King Robert gone, so was the protection of their father and sisters.

She could feel how Theon slept deeply as he snored loudly next to her. The noise wasn't the only thing that kept her awake: she was thinking of what she could do to help her father.

To be honest, her mother did not make things more easy for them. Capturing Tyrion Lannister did not improve the already bad relationship between the two families. Cersei Lannister did not love or like the Starks, and now she had her father and both of her sisters.

The feeling that a confrontation between the two families was coming, was growing more and more. She needed to react on it: it was her duty as acting Lady Stark of Winterfell. She needed to protect her family.

She knew that Robb was right somewhere: if he needed to call the banners and the whole North responded to it, they had a larger army than the Lannisters would, but she had learned from her father and mother to never underestimate the Lannister's gold: they would simply _buy_ a larger army. Next to that: King's Landing lay at the water, which would mean that if the Starks only had the _fleet_ to attack it…

Lyanna decided to act right away. Was she naïve, like Robb told her? Probably, but Lyanna Stark was not the kind of Lady that would just sit and watch by as others would fight her battles. She simply wanted to help her family.

She tried to stand up as quiet as possible, but failed as the wood of her bed creaked with every move she made. Theon, however, did not wake up, but Winter did.

"Sssssh!" Lyanna said to the wolf as Winter already wanted to stand up with her. "Don't wake him up!" She said as she pointed at Theon.

Winter lay down by the fire again as the wolf watched what her master would do.

Lyanna covered herself in a warm furred cloak as she settled herself in the chair by the table as she reached for a quill and parchment. She looked at Winter, who was looking at her judgingly.

"Oh, come on Winter, don't make me feel bad!" Lyanna said a little annoyed.

Winter, however, did not look away for a while, but gave up as Lyanna started to write the letter to her father. A letter she wanted to write months ago, but didn't dare to.

She was so concentrated that she did not hear Theon move behind her in her bed.

"Who are you writing?" He said sleepily.

"Father," she simply said, "Now go back to sleep, love."

"What are you writing him for?" He asked her curiously.

"Nothing to worry about, Theon," she said as she looked at him quickly and smiled. "I will be with you soon, promise."

Theon smirked. "You better," was all he said as he continued to sleep right away.

Lyanna smiled to herself. How good and simple could things be if she could be with Theon forever like this?

…..

The next week she leaned on Theon as they walked across the courtyard. Lyanna's recovery progressed now and she and Theon decided to be seen together more often, to make sure that people would get used to them as a couple.

Lyanna did not know how her mother or father would react. She would see her mother soon again, she hoped, but her father…

Theon told her the rumors about them would soon reach Kings Landing and that she did not need to worry: he was an Iron Born, a Lord from a great House. Her father would be happy for her.

Lyanna, on the other hand, wasn't as secure as Theon was, as she waited for her father to response. Maester Luwin had promised her that he would send it to her father as soon as she was finished, which she was by now. Theon had accompanied her a week ago to the Maester to give him her letter.

The letter wasn't easy to write, which was strange. Lyanna was used to talk to her father and it was always easy to. They never had these kind of conversations, however, and Lyanna was sure it was because of the subject of the letter.

She remembered what she wrote by heart, as she did not tell Theon what it said. She ran over the words in her thoughts.

 _Dearest father,_

 _First of all: I hope all is well in Kings Landing and that you, Sansa and little Arya are all well.  
Is Sansa still looking forward to marry the Prince? Did you and the King already set a date? Please do inform us in time, so that I can arrange a dress! _

_Speaking of marriage… I was hoping to talk to you in person about a personal matter. Unfortunately, you're nowhere near Winterfell, so I shall ask you in this letter._

 _As you well know, Theon and Robb had been close friends since you took him to Winterfell. It took us some time, but after a while Theon and I grew close as well._

 _I know you always were more fond of Theon than mother was, and maybe you even saw the potential of a marriage between us._

 _The truth is, father, that Theon and I grew closer to each other, even closer than friends._

 _I tried to hide these feelings at first: I know I am the eldest daughter and that you've waited so long to make a good match for me, but the feelings only grew stronger and therefore impossible to ignore._

 _I love Theon Greyjoy: it's even more silly to write than to say out loud, Father._

 _What I am trying to say, father, is for you to think of a marriage between us and unite the Houses of Greyjoy and Stark, and bury the conflict we had with the House for so long._

 _I hope to hear from and see you soon, father._

 _Love,_

 _Lyanna._

"Why won't you let me read it?" Theon said over and over again.

He might be a man, but he was a curious one, Lyanna found out.

"Because! It's a private matter that I am trying to discuss with him!" Lyanna answered.

She could hear how he sighed a little irritated. "A matter involving me."

"Yes, a matter involving you. You already know what I am trying to ask him, so please stop making a big deal out of it, before I don't want to marry you anymore!" She answered jokingly.

Theon looked up at her to see if she was serious. When he saw that she wasn't, he started to smirk. "You just don't want me to read that you love me." He stated.

"Perhaps." She answered, though he was right.

It was hard to admit that she loved him, especially towards him. She still didn't know if he would stay loyal to her. From what she heard from Robb, and he hated to admit it, Theon did not visit the brothel since their last fight. He really did try to behave himself, but how many times did he try that already and failed? Lyanna was afraid that if she would fully trust him, he would hurt her even more by making the same mistake again. She was only protecting herself.

"By the way, have you thought of writing your Lord father and mother a letter?" She wondered.

Theon sniffed. "No. My mother is too ill to understand from what I last heard of her."

Lyanna knew Theon long enough by now to hear he was trying to sound cool about it, but it did hurt him somewhere. Rumors told them that Lady Greyjoy had gone mad when the Greyjoy rebellion ended in her two eldest sons dying in battle and her youngest, Theon, was taking away from her to be a ward here, in Winterfell.

"And my father, well.." He sniffed once more, "No offence, but I don't think he will like to hear that his son, who was stolen away from him, fell in love with the daughter of his captors."

"We are not your captors. We've treated you well enough. You could have had worse." Lyanna snapped irritated.

How could he talk like this when her father was more than kind to him and even treated him as a son?

"I know, I know, Ly," Theon said irritated as well, "but that is not how my father will see it. He will see your family as his enemy. My brothers, his heirs, did die in that battle. Your father did take me away from him."

"Only because you were stupid enough to rebel against the Crown." Lyanna whispered, she thought soft enough, but Theon did hear her.

She could see his face turn angry, but he did hide his true emotion from her. "I only hope your family will never have to make that decision, Lyanna." He simply said.

She sighed. "I am afraid that we do need to make that decision in these weird times."

….

 **Varys**

He covered his head with his hood to make sure no one would recognize him. It was dangerous for him to be discovered in his visit to Lord Eddard Stark in the dungeon. These were strange times, though, and his little spiders whispered a sweet song to him that Lord Eddard needed to know.

He turned left as he could hear the wind whizz through the torch he held in his hand. A little further now, he couldn't be far from there.

Ah, there he was. He could see the once strong and honest man curled up on the floor like a little babe. His leg was stiff and did not move at all, probably because of the violence Ser Jaime had used against him.

Lord Eddard looked up to see who was walking towards him. He could see that he did not recognize him because of his hood, so he put the torch by his face so that Lord Eddard could see.

"You've seen better days, my Lord." He whispered.

"Another visit? It seems that you're my last friend." Eddard Stark answered, weakened.

He gave the man some water as he watched how he drank from the flask that he brought with him.

"Oh no, you still have friends that support you. Sansa Stark came to court this morning, to plead for your life." He said as he took his hood off. He already sensed that there was no one there to betray him.

Eddard laughed bitterly. "Did you laugh, along with the others?"

He sighed. "You do me wrong: your blood is the last thing I want, my Lord."

"I don't know what you want. The weak man answered and Varys couldn't blame him: who, apart from himself, knew what he wanted?

He was a good actor, he was taught well, but that was a tale for some other time.

"Even your eldest daughter in Winterfell is thinking of you." He said, as he could see how he got the attention of Lord Stark immediately.

"What of her? What is it that you know?" He demanded.

Varys smiled softly. Lord Stark was not in a position to give demands, but he did pity the man. The love for his children, his judgement and honesty… but honesty did not give you peace, Varys could see that.

"All is well with her, My Lord. She did send you a letter, though. Gods, how must it feel to be young and in love… Yes, Lord Stark, your daughter Lyanna Stark is in love with someone you know."

"Theon Greyjoy." Eddard Stark nodded.

Varys snorted: so he knew already. "Yes, you know your daughter well. She is asking your permission to marry the Greyjoy boy. If you want my opinion…"

"I do not need the opinion of spiders." Lord Eddard spoke. "I need proof."

Varys smiled. "Of course, my Lord." He said as he handed him the letter that he sneaked out of Cersei's and Littlefinger's hands.

He watched as Lord Stark read the letter as he continued. "You do need all the help you can get in this uncertain times, my Lord. An allegiance between the Greyjoys and Starks can give you enough support to save your life.

"I will not let my daughter marry him for my own benefit. I will let her marry him because she says that she loves him." Lord Stark stated.

Varys smiled again. "Of course, my Lord."

"No one else in Kings Landing knows of this letter?" Lord Stark asked him.

"No, my Lord. No one else knows of this matter but you and I." Varys answered truly.

The man in front of him sighed as he thought for a moment. "Why did you come to speak to me about this?" He asked him.

"I always do what I think is best, for the good of the realm, of course."

"And you think my daughter her marriage to the Greyjoy boy is good for the realm?" Lord Stark snorted.

"Are you suggesting that you haven't thought of this yourself, Lord Stark? A marriage between two big Houses: isn't that what every Lord father wants for his eldest daughter? Theon Greyjoy is the heir to the Iron Islands. A great ally considering… _your_ complicated situation."

"Like I said, I won't let my daughter marry someone for my own good. She loves the boy, always has. The time has come for her to marry." He groaned as he raised his wounded leg. "I'm guessing that you've thought of parchment, quill and ink?"

Varys smiled, pleased. "Yes, of course I have, my Lord. And you have my word: I will make sure that this letter will leave this city unnoticed." He said as he handed over the parchment and ink.

…

 **Robb**

He laughed as he raised his goblet to Theon's. He had missed these times: to just sit back and relax with his friend. It would be even better if Jon and Lyanna were her to join them, but Jon was at the Watch now, and Lyanna.. well. Lyanna and Theon were different now and he still needed time to get used to the idea that his sister and best friend were in love.

He and Theon did not talk about Lyanna. Robb was sure that Theon felt that now was not the time. They did chat about old times, the girls they had fancied and the trouble the two of them made when they were younger.

"Who was that girl again… uhm.. you know.. The one from your fifteenth nameday.." Theon thought as he snapped his fingers, trying to remember.

Robb grinned. "Jenna." He answered.

Gods, Theon truly was a prick. Jenna was the kennel master's daughter. Sweet on the eyes and Theon did saw that too, of course. He thought he would like a girl for his fifteenth nameday. Robb was so surprised when he returned to his chambers to find Jenna in it, that he started to stumble and flush so much, that he scared her away.

"Yeaaah that's the one! Jenna!" Theon answered as he burst out in laughter. "Oh Gods, I will never forget the disappointed look on her face when she left your chambers."

"Yeah well," Robb said as he tried to safe himself, "You only did it so that you could be alone with my sister."

"You're completely right," Theon answered as he winked.

There was not much time to think of what to answer, as Maester Luwin hurried himself to them, holding a letter in his hand.

"My Lord, I think.. You should read this." He said as he sighed, handing over the letter to Robb.

Robb looked at the Maester to see that he looked concerned. He then looked at the letter, to see the curly handwriting of Sansa.

He read the letter two times in utter disbelief.

"Treason?" He spat, "Sansa wrote this?"

"It is your sisters hand, but the Queens words," Maester Luwin nodded, "They summoned you to Kings Landing to swear fealty to the new King."

Robb grimaced. "Joffrey puts my father in chains and now he wants his arse kissed?"

Maester Luwin sighed. "This is a Royal command, my Lord. If you should refuse to obey…"

"I won't refuse," Robb answered immediately, "His Grace summons me to Kings Landing? Oh, I'll go to Kings Landing. Though not alone."

He rolled up the letter as he gave it back to the Maester as he looked at him. "Call the banners." He could hear Theon move beside him.

"All of them, my Lord?" Maester Luwin asked him.

"They've all swore to defend my father, have they not?" Robb asked him back.

"They have." Maester Luwin answered.

Robb nodded. "Then we'll see what their words are worth."

The Maester nodded back as Robb watched him walk away. He turned to Theon as he saw that Theon looked somewhat proudly at him.

He sat down as he let the news sink in: this would mean war with the Lannisters. Only a fool would start a war against the Lannisters.

"Are you afraid?" Theon asked him.

Robb could feel his hands shaking. "I must be.."

Theon nodded. "Good." He simply said.

Robb looked up, confused. "Why is that good?"

"That means you're not stupid." Theon said as he finished his ale.

…..

 **Lyanna**

"No, Rickon! Come on! Get off Shaggydog and read the book!" Lyanna sighed as she tried to chase the wolf and get her little brother off his back.

Luckily, Winter was there to help her as the female wolf ran after his black furred brother and took Rickon gently off his back.

"But look, Lyanna! All those ravens! What does it mean?" He said as he pointed his small finger to the sky.

Lyanna looked up as well as she saw practically all of their ravens flying through the air. This could only mean one thing: something big has happened…

"Winter, take Rickon back to Osha. She will take care of him. Then come back to me, I'll be with Robb and Grey Wind." She said to her wolf while she still was looking at the scenery.

Winter howled as she took Rickon. Rickon protested, but the wolf was too strong for the young lad. Shaggydog followed the two as Lyanna walked over to the Great Hall to find Robb and Theon there, drinking ale.

"What is going on?" She demanded from her brother.

" _King_ Joffrey put our father in chains for the act of treason. Sansa wrote us a letter to declare our loyalty to him and go to Kings Landing in person." Robb hissed.

Lyanna looked at him, her face concerned. _"Treason?_ " She said in disbelief. "Father?"

"Yes, father." Robb said as he looked at the wooden table in front of him again. "We will go to Kings Landing, sister. Not to declare our loyalty, but to save our father and sisters. I've called the banners and…"

"You did WHAT?" Lyanna said in shock.

Robb sighed. "Lyanna, listen. These are the Lannisters that we've talked about before. King Robert is dead, so father, Sansa and Arya have no protection in Kings Landing anymore. We need to go and get them back!" He said to her angrily.

She could hear Winter walk in as Lyanna looked from Robb to Theon. "Leave us." She said to him.

"But.." Theon protested.

"I said: leave us." Lyanna answered calmly while looking at Robb now. Winter started to growl as she heard her master was angry.

Theon looked at her and the wolf as he sighed and stood up. He nodded to Robb as he left the room.

Lyanna waited to speak to her brother until she heard the door close behind her.

"Robb, are you sure that this is wise? These are the Lannisters that we speak of. You told me that the Lannisters have the largest army in Westeros." Lyanna asked him.

"If all the banners respond to our call we outnumber them. The North is the largest Kingdom. Joffrey, Cersei and everyone else underestimates us." Robb answered.

"Or you underestimate them. With all the respect, but you haven't fought any battles yet." Lyanna said nervously as she bit her lip.

Robb sighed. "No, I haven't. But the Lords Karstark, Manderly, Umber and Bolton have. So does Lady Mormont. We will have great warriors in our army and once Mother returns to us, she can ask grandfather to join his House. The Blackfish is a legend."

Lyanna sighed as well. "You're right, brother, but I just don't think violence is the best solution. It will only anger the Lannisters even more."

"Talking won't give us father back. And remember the girls: they are basically imprisoned by now as well."

Lyanna knew that Robb was right, but starting a war could also mean losing some of her loved ones. She didn't know if she was ready, so she sighed once more.

"I know what you're thinking sister, and I think the same. I am afraid as well that I will never see father, Arya and Sansa again.." Robb started.

"Or me, Brandon, Rickon, Jon and Mother." Lyanna continued.

Robb sighed as he walked over to her. She was looking to the floor, but he made her look at him.

"I will promise you that I will do whatever I can to bring them all back home. You just need to trust me."

Lyanna looked in his eyes that equaled hers as she started to feel the tears fill her eyes. "I am afraid I will never see you or Theon again." She started.

Robb smiled as he held her in an embrace. "Don't cry sister. I need you just as much as you need me. You'll come with me to counsel me. I was always the fighter, you the brains. I need strategies. You'll be my own private Maester at war."

"Mother will never allow me. There is no place for a woman in a war camp and I should take care of Brandon and Rickon. You know she wants me to. That's what Ladies are born to do."

Robb smirked. "Don't let Lady Mormont hear you. Mother probably wants you to, yes, but she also knows that we need each other. We've shared our lives together from the minute we were conceived. Mother knows that as well. And don't worry about Bran and Rickon: they are safe here with Maester Luwin, Osha and Old nan. Mother will return to Winterfell shortly, I presume."

Lyanna looked up at him. "Thank you, brother."

He smiled at her as they heard the door open again.

Maester Luwin entered once more with another letter.

"Forgive me, my Lady, but your letter has been answered by your Lord Father." He said with respect.

"Letter, what letter?" Robb said, confused.

But Lyanna did not answer him right away. She stormed towards the Maester as she read her father's words. A smile appeared on her face which grew only wider and wider.

"What is it?" Robb asked curiously.

"Looks like we have a wedding to plan before you go off to war." Lyanna said as she turned to her brother.

….

 _A/N: Thank you very much for the new follows and favorites! This chapter is a slight short one, but the next one is going to be a BIG one_ _Stay tuned and let me know what you think!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

Lyanna

She never wanted a big wedding ceremony. She just wanted to say the words in front of the Old Gods, for her brothers or father to give her away to Theon Greyjoy and for her family to be there. She didn't want a major feast, the prettiest dress, or anything other than that.

Everything came true, except for the wish that her parents, Sansa, Arya and Jon could make it too.

Robb reacted strangely to the letter in which their father gave her permission to marry his youth, and best, friend.

Because Lyanna wanted to marry in front of the Old Gods, the marriage should be in a weeks' time, in order for the banners to arrive at Winterfell and leave Southwards. Lyanna would come with Theon and Robb as her mother would come to Winterfell to be with Brandon and Rickon.

Three days had passed since she had got the letter, but Winterfell was not busy with wedding preparations, but with preparations of war. Their Lord Eddard Stark was captured by the Lannisters, and so were his youngest daughters, and all of the smallfolk wanted to help their liege lord's son.

Lyanna was being left out of the war matters, so that she could ready her dress. It was a pretty, white furred, dress, but simple. Lyanna was sad because of her father's captive as well and it would only be strange if they would have a big party over here.

She was readying stitching the direwolf of the Starks on her cloak when she heard the door softly close behind her. She looked up in surprise to see who it was.

It was Theon, who smirked immediately when he saw her looking at him.

"Damn it, I thought to surprise you." He said.

"Good morning, love," she said happily, but calm, "could my brother handle business without you?" she asked, a little surprised. She knew how busy Robb was.

"He doesn't even know that I'm here. I've escaped." He said as he smirked once more and leaned over to kiss her.

Lyanna, however, did not respond immediately. "Theon, love. Robb needs you, now more than ever."

"Yeah yeah, all right, all right," Theon said, annoyed, "I've just wanted to see my bride-to-be." He finished as he tried to look at the dress Lyanna was making for herself.

Lyanna pulled the dress away from his eyesight. "Some, Theon Greyjoy, say that it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." She said, jokingly.

"Hmpf," Theon snorted, "those probably are the people who have their faith in the Gods, but themselves."

Lyanna raised an eyebrow as she looked at him. "It is not a bad habit to have your faith in the Gods. Old or New."

He smirked again. "Luckily for you we are marrying at Winterfell. If we were to marry at Pyke, we would marry in front of the Drowned God. You would already be incredibly wet before I even started on you."

She looked up in disgust. "Theon!"

Theon burst out in laughter. "That was a joke. Start dealing with my jokes, you will hear many more of them. Robb told me there won't be a bedding ceremony?"

Lyanna smiled. "Yes, and I am very thankful of that. My father never wanted that for my mother and Robb won't like seeing me being touched and stripped naked by other men."

"Neither do I. That will be my job." He said as he smirked again. "I've sent my father a letter."

"You did?" She asked, surprised. "I was under the impression that you didn't want your father to be involved in our wedding."

"He won't be." Theon simply said as he reached for an apple that was on her table.

To be honest, the apple was part of Lyanna's breakfast, but she was too busy with readying her dress. She let him eat her apple as she waited for him to continue.

"But I can't marry before letting him know that his heir is marrying a true, highborn, lady of one of the biggest Houses in Westeros." He said with half of his mouth full.

Lyanna looked up in surprise, again. "Did you write him a letter?"

Theon shrugged. "Of course I did. He's my father, Lyanna. He needs to know which Lady his heir is going to marry."

"But… Don't you want to wait for his response? Maybe he wants to attend the wedding?" Lyanna asked curiously.

She was curious at his family. She wanted to know how Theon's parents were, and his sister. Theon never talked much about them, probably because the few memories he has from Pyke. Theon once told Lyanna that his mother was a sweet woman, before she got sick. She would often defend Theon to his older brothers, Rodrik and Maron, because they beat him. Of course, he would never tell this to Robb or Jon.

Theon snorted. "Wait for his response? He won't send anything back, so we don't need to wait."

Lyanna bit her lip. "Theon, are you sure you want to do this?"

Theon thought for a moment as he finished her apple. He looked up at her and smiled his cocky smile. "Yes. By tomorrow, you will be my Lady Greyjoy."

…..

 **Asha**

"Father? You wished to see me?" Asha asked her father curiously as she walked in to the room her father always sat.

She looked at him to see what he was doing. He held a letter in his hand as he was reading it.

'What could it be?' Asha wondered.

Her father did not say anything for several minutes, as he read the letter over and over again. Asha tried to observe his expression, but all she could see is the wrinkle in his forehead, which was growing thicker and thicker by the minute.

"Hmpf," Balon Greyjoy said as he gave her the letter, "See for yourself."

Asha took the letter from him as she started to read.

She laughed to herself as she finished. "So, my little brother is not as little as I can remember, so it seems?" was all she could say.

Her father eyed her warningly, as she was remembered that this was not a thing to laugh about.

"Well, at least she's pretty, from what I've heard." Asha said as she put the letter away. "And highborn."

Her father rested his hands on his table. "She's a Stark." He simply replied.

"Yes, she's a Stark," Asha nodded, "but he's your last living son. Your heir, he can give you heirs."

"He's not my heir you are." Balon said firmly.

Asha sighed. "I know, father. But I won't give you any heirs."

"Neither will he. Not with her."

Asha raised an eyebrow as she thought to herself. She did thought of Theon sometimes, as she thought that he was treated well by the Starks. Especially now, as she read how Lord Eddard Stark had given his permission to give his eldest daughter to her little brother Theon.

But she could understand her father: the Starks left with Theon all those years ago and both Rodrik and Maron were killed.. That Stark girl must be something special for Theon to fall in love with her.

"We won't legitimize the marriage on the Iron Islands." He spoke once more.

"But f…" Asha tried.

"Their marriage will NOT be legitimized on the Iron Islands. NOT on my watch!" Her father spat to her. "They will marry in front of their bloody weirwood trees.. He's grown weak, your brother." He sighed as he thought for a second. "No. Marriages on the Iron Islands will be by the Drowned God, not in front of some bloody oak. And that's final." He finished before Asha could say anything more.

"Yes, of course, father." She said as she nodded and rested this case.

….

 **Theon**

The weather was good: it wasn't snowing nor raining. Theon smiled to himself as he looked up to the sky to see the stars and thought of the past week.

Everything happened so rapidly. Suddenly, Lyanna stormed in his chamber as she told him about her father's approval for the marriage. The next day, she already started with making her dress and her handmaidens started to ask him questions about the feast afterwards. They've helped Lyanna, of course, but Theon always found them somewhat annoying.

And today was the day: he and Lyanna would wed each other today. He was already waiting in the Godswood, in front of the weirwood tree, for Robb to give her away to him.

Lyanna and her handmaidens did an excellent job at decorating the forest. Lyanna said that she wanted a simple wedding, well, this wasn't. The forest was well lit by candles, even some of them were hanging from a branch of a tree. The Winter roses, which Lyanna and her namesake liked so much, decorated the path that Lyanna and Robb would walk over to get to Theon.

He tried not to think of his own family. He acted like he did not care to Lyanna, but of course he did. He wanted to marry as soon as possible as well: he loved Lyanna, but he was also afraid of the reaction of his father.

He knew deep down that his father would not be happy with this match and that he would never agree to it. Theon wanted to be married before his father could send his answer back to him.

He watched at how Hodor, the Wildling bitch Osha, Bran, Rickon and Summer, Shaggydog and Grey Wind were coming as they stood in front of the row. Other Northern Houses were there too: Lord Bolton, the Karstarks, the Umbers, the Manderly's.. They were already there to answer the call of Robb to go with him to Kings Landing and safe the other Starks and they wanted to give Lyanna their respects by attending her wedding. She was after all Lord Stark's eldest daughter.

A few noises came from behind and Theon moved nervously. He never would have thought that this moment could make him nervous, though it did. The whispers were of amusement and admiration, so Theon thought that Lyanna would finally show up to marry him.

The first thing he saw of her, was her wolf Winter. The wolf was growing larger by the day and looked even more gracious than usual, maybe the wolf was sensing that her Master was going to marry. The people went away from the wolf, because they were afraid probably, but Winter did not care much for them. She only stared and blinked at Theon.

As the wolf reached Theon, she let him touch and stroke her head as she sat herself on the side to wait for her Master to show up.

A new wave of whispers started, with more admiration, and Theon sensed that this was Lyanna and Robb.

He was right: Robb was leading Lyanna towards him as he held a lantern to show her the way.

Theon smirked to himself as it was the first thing of Lyanna that he saw that she was blushing. When he continued to watch, he could see that she looked absolutely beautiful.

Her hair was loose, for some twisted strings from her forehead to the back of her head, which were held together by the direwolf-pin her mother once gave to her. Her cheeks were red, because of the blushing and the cold, but strong and her lips were a little more red than usual.

The dress she made herself was a white one made of silk, but the sleeves were a pattern of flowers made of lace. Over the dress, she wore a cloak with the Stark sigil on it. Her dress accentuated her figure and Theon had to say: her tits looked great in that dress.

He quickly looked at Robb as he saw Robb looking at him warningly as he raised an eyebrow. Robb must have caught him staring at his sister, Theon thought.

Robb and Lyanna held into a halt as Maester Luwin walked towards them.

It was a tradition that the groom's father should walk forward now, but as Theon's father was not there, they decided that Maester Luwin would do the ritual.

"Who comes before the Old Gods this night?" Maester Luwin started.

Robb sighed as he first looked at Lyanna, who nodded, as he answered the Maester. "Lyanna, of the House Stark, comes here to be wed. A woman grown and flowered, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?"

Now it was Theon's time to step forwards. He looked at Lyanna, who looked back as it was her time to smirk now.

"Theon, of House Greyjoy. Heir to Pyke and the Iron Islands. Who gives her?" He asked as he looked at Robb again.

"Robb, of House Stark, who is her father's firstborn son and heir." Robb answered.

Maester Luwin nodded to Lyanna. "Lady Lyanna, will you take this man?"

Lyanna smiled widely to Theon, before she said: "I take this man."

Theon then, smiled widely back to her as he reached out his hand to take hers. He could feel how warm and sweaty her hands were, knowing that he wasn't the only one that was nervous. They both kneeled before the Heart Tree so that the Old Gods Lyanna favored could witness their union. The wedding party prayed in silence, but he could see that Lyanna was praying as well. Theon kneaded her hand, letting her know that it was time to stand up.

They stood up and Theon took off her Stark cloak as Maester Luwin handed him the Greyjoy cloak. Lyanna shivered when she was without a cloak, so Theon tried to do it as fast, but smoothly, as possible. When he was finished he looked her in the eye as he called her name in his mind: Lady Lyanna Greyjoy of House Stark.

…..

 **Lyanna**

They were married.

Lyanna never thought that she could say those words out loud, but she had said it like over a hundred times by now.

"I am married to Theon Greyjoy." She whispered as she pinched herself a little, trying to convince herself that she wasn't dreaming.

"Yes, may the Gods bless you." Robb responded, a little irritated, as he sulked from his goblet that was filled with wine.

Lyanna looked at him, a little shocked. Robb answered her look as his face softened and smiled at her. "I really try to be happy for you sister, but it still needs time to get used to the idea."

Lyanna couldn't blame him: she also needed the time to get used to the idea. She smiled back as she looked to the Hall.

Like Lyanna, Theon and Robb wanted, there was only a small feast. It was sober, but delicate, and for the first time in days the Lords and Lady's in Winterfell were laughing.

Theon was having a good time with Rodrik Forrester and some of Lord Karstark's squires. Lyanna could see that he was drinking a lot of ale, and this concerned her.

"I hope he doesn't drink too much," she said with their bedding in the back of her head.

"I hope he does," Robb said, with probably the same in the back of his head.

Lyanna pouted her mouth as she looked at him once more as Robb smirked. "Sometimes you truly look like mother."

Lyanna slapped him teasingly on the shoulder as she observed her wedding guests.

Lord Bolton was having a conversation with Lord Forrester. Lord Forrester didn't seem too pleased with his company and Lyanna could not blame him: Lord Bolton always gave her the chills.

"What about you?" She asked her brother. "Are you ready to leave Winterfell?"

"Yes. We can leave at first daylight. I will have a carriage made ready for you. Lady Mormont and I decided that we shall meet each other south of Winterfell." Her brother said determined.

"I don't need a carriage; I can ride a horse." Her sister protested.

Robb sighed. "Well, it's up to your husband now anyway to say where your place is. I'll discuss it with Theon in the morning."

"I'll tell him soon enough." Lyanna told him.

Robb grimaced. "To be honest: I think you will be pretty pre-occupied this night with Theon."

Right as he said so, Lyanna could see Theon move towards them.

He was having trouble walking, but Lyanna knew Theon well enough by now: him walking like this, didn't mean that he could not function… properly.

"My lovely wife!" He said as he walked over to Lyanna as he held her in an embrace.

"My dear Lords!" He shouted to their wedding guests as he turned around. "Look at my lovely wife, Lady Lyanna _Greyjoy_ of House Stark!" He pulled her from her chair as he held her by her arm.

Some men in the Hall started to cheer as they slammed their hands on the wooden tables.

Lyanna looked up at Theon as she saw that he liked the way the men reacted to him. She saw how he got on the table where Robb and Lyanna were sitting as he continued his speech.

"I know, my Lords, I've had my fair share of women," he waited as he let some of the men burst out in laughter, "but don't you agree with me that this is the most valuable catch available?"

The men cheered once more as Lyanna bit her lip and looked at Robb. Robb did not look very pleased with Theon's little show, but he remained silent, for now.

"Me and my wife are very happy to have you here, aren't we, love? But all good things come to an end. Well, I mean, for _you,"_ Theon said as he winked towards the crowd. The crowd started to sigh and complain, but Theon put his finger against his mouth, to make them silent. "My fun is about to start! I will rip off my pretty wife's dress a…."

"Theon, love, come on now," Lyanna said as she laughed nervously towards the crowd. She reached out her hand to him as she waited for him to take it.

Lyanna could handle Theon's behavior. She had seen him do this to her a thousand times by now. Robb, however…

Robb also knew how Theon could talk about women, but now the woman was his twin-sister. Lyanna saw that Robb was putting his nails in the wooden table as Theon continued to talk. When he was about to tell the crowd what he was going to do to Lyanna, Lyanna could see that he wanted to stand up.

"Theon, come on!" She demanded as Theon did not directly hear her.

Theon turned around as he smiled widely to her.

"Sorry, folks! No bedding tonight! See you tomorrow, when we are marching south and kill some Lannisters!" Theon shouted.

The men cheered one last time as Lyanna helped Theon to get down from the table as they both walked towards the door to get to their chambers. They've decided that their chambers should be Theon's for now, as they were further away from Robb's than Lyanna's.

Lyanna started to giggle as she saw how Theon had difficulties to walk properly.

"You must be sober, you know, if you want this to work." She said to him.

Theon looked up at her, with his well-known smirk. "Don't you worry about me, love." He said as he licked his lips and walked towards her.

Lyanna giggled again as Theon went for her neck as he started to kiss her collarbone.

"Theon, come on," Lyanna giggled, but she did not stop him, "not here!"

Theon looked up at her, smiling, as he took her hand in his and guided her towards their chambers. He was in a hurry, apparently.

He opened the door as he turned around and smirked at her. He waved her inside, telling her to get in, so she did.

She had been here so many times in secret, it almost felt like her second chambers, but it felt weird to say that these were her chambers now.

The candles next to their bed were lit by one of her handmaidens before they had entered. There was wine, water and grapes by the lit fire as well. Theon went for the wine, but Lyanna took the glass out of his hands and drank out of it herself.

She was nervous: she knew what was going to happen next.

She could see that Theon sensed how nervous she was. She smiled as he poured her some more wine as he sat her down in a chair to relax.

He massaged her shoulders as he stood behind her and Lyanna could feel how her body started to relax. She took the hairpin with the direwolf out of her hair as she waved her hair around her head.

"You look even more pretty with your hair completely loose," Theon said as he looked at her.

"Thank you." She said as she smiled quickly towards him.

Lyanna knew herself: if she waited, the moment would only be harder for her. She needed to kiss him now.

"Theon?" She said as she turned to look at him.

"Yes?" He responded as he poured some for himself.

"I- I love you." She said as she blushed.

Theon smirked at her once more as he let the wine for what it was and walked over to her to kiss her.

He held her tightly against him and lifted her up a little. The kiss was hard, but intimate, and Theon's tongue started to reach out for hers. Lyanna answered his kiss by letting his tongue enter her mouth.

Theon walked her over to their bed as he let her stand on the ground. He stopped to kiss her as he started to look at her from her eyes to her chest. He trailed his finger from her cheek to her breast as he looked at them longingly.

Lyanna then started to kiss him as she started to feel his chest. She was not nervous anymore: she didn't need to share him any longer. He was hers now.

Theon was a bit surprised by how assertive she was, but Lyanna could see that he liked it.

Theon trailed his fingers through her brown long hair as he finished with holding her head in his hands. He then trailed further downwards to her shoulders, as he put the sleeves of her dress off her shoulders. He then caressed her breasts as he squeezed them a little, making them both starting to moan.

By the movements that Theon made against her leg, she could feel that he started to harden. She wanted to feel it with her own hands as her hands went to his manhood. Theon gave a loud moan as he felt how her hands reached it as his hands started to open her dress.

He kissed and licked her neck as he opened the dress and Lyanna could feel how the strings of her dress started to loosen. She then felt how his warm hands were on her back, as she knew that her dress was only on her body now, because Theon held her so tightly against him.

Theon stopped kissing her as he looked at her askingly. She knew he was asking her if it was alright to let go of her dress and be naked in front of him. She nodded, although a little nervous, as Theon look a small step backwards.

He helped her out of her dress as her dress and smallclothes reached the floor. Lyanna became awfully aware of her nakedness now, as she tried to hide it with her hands.

Theon did not let her as he held her wrists in a strong grip as he kissed her again. He demanded her in their kiss to sit on the bed and then to lie down on it.

Lyanna did what he asked her to do as she looked at how Theon started to take off his clothes, apart from his breeches. Lyanna was glad that he waited with that: she had only felt his member before, she never actually saw it.

He smiled down at her as he looked at her womanhood. He licked his lips as he climbed down on top of her and kissed her again.

His hands went everywhere: from her cheek, to her collarbone, breast, belly and bottom. Lyanna moaned in his ear, telling him that she was his, until the end of time.

That remark seemed to encourage Theon even more as she could feel that he started to ride her. He bit her earlobe as his tongue trailed down to her stiff pink nipple. He took the nipple in his mouth as he started to lick and suck it.

"Oh!" Lyanna moaned as Theon's hand started to play with her other nipple.

She could feel how her vulva was starting to glow as she started to ride along with Theon's movements.

She kissed his head as she encouraged him to continue as his hand trailed down from her nipple to her private.

He got off her body as he spread her legs with his hand. Lyanna did not show that she was a little nervous as she kissed him again with her tongue, as she felt how Theon's hand teased her by stroking her venus mound.

She felt how hard he was again as she tried to open his breeches with her hands. It was a little hard in this position, so Theon helped her do it. He did not take his breeches off, letting Lyanna in control.

Theon focused on Lyanna again as Lyanna felt how Theon's hand went down to her private as he slit one finger through her warmth. She shivered as she moaned, letting Theon know that he could continue.

Theon continued by seeking her sensitive spot, which he found easily and rubbed it gently. Lyanna moaned in pleasure as she stretched her back underneath his body.

Gods, she loved it. She loved everything that happened now. She loved him, Theon, her husband.

"Gods, Theon!" She moaned as she felt that she would soon climax.

Theon looked up with a smirk as he whispered to her: "Not yet, Ly."

He got off the bed as he pulled himself out of his breeches. Lyanna rested herself on her elbows on the bed, as she observed what he was doing.

She looked at his manhood, as she started to get a little afraid. She saw that he was big: there was no need for her to compare.

Theon walked towards her as he held her head in her hands.

"Suck it." He demanded.

Lyanna hesitated at first, but did as he liked. She took his member in her mouth as she was sitting on the edge of her bed. She tasted his fluid as she licked the tip of his member as Theon moaned.

The sounds of Theon's moans made her more secure as she continued to swallow his manhood. Theon moved her head with his hands and also pushed himself further in her mouth.

Her cheeks were starting to get stiff as she held his member out her mouth and tried to move her cheeks again.

Theon laughed when he saw it, making Lyanna giggle as well.

"Lay down on your back again." He demanded.

She did as he asked as he got on his knees in front of her. He spread her legs once more as his hands moved upwards to feel her stomach.

Theon's head moved to her warmth as she felt how his tongue licked it. It even felt better than with his hands.

"Oh, Theon!" She moaned once more.

Theon's tongue tickled her sensitive spot as his mouth made her private even more wet.

She moaned as she started to play with her breast, not seeing that Theon looked up approvingly.

"Oh, Theon, stop!" She begged as she felt how her climax was coming once again.

Theon stopped as she wished as he smirked and stood up again. He lay her whole body on their bed as he crawled on top of her.

He kissed her with his tongue again as he whispered in her ear how beautiful she was. Lyanna smiled at him, as he looked at her askingly once more.

She nodded as she trusted him whole. The moment was right and she wanted them to be whole.

Theon gave her a kiss on the lips as his hand reached for his member. His member searched for her opening, as Lyanna spread her legs for him.

He found it as he hesitated a little. "Are you sure?" He asked her.

"Yes, I am." She said as she smiled at him.

Theon smiled back as he focused on their private parts again. Lyanna could feel how the tip of his penis kissed her wet hole, as he gently pushed himself inside her.

Lyanna hissed a little, but she did see that Theon was gentle with her. He did not want her to be in pain, as he looked up at her to see if she was alright.

She nodded, telling him that she was fine, as he moved out of her again. The second time he went in her, was still a little painful, but less than before.

Theon slowly moved inside and out of her as he kissed her everywhere he could. He was so sweet and gentle, as he said to her that she was beautiful and that he loved her so much.

After some time, Lyanna started to enjoy the feeling of having Theon inside of her. She moved along with him, letting him know that he could speed up his movements.

…

 **Theon**

Theon smirked again to her, getting her expression that she liked what he was doing.

He could feel that she was getting wetter with the minute, as he started to thrust inside her again.

"Oh, fuck," He moaned as he closed his eyes and thought of how he enjoyed being inside Lyanna's wetness.

He could feel Lyanna moving with him underneath him as he moved quicker and quicker. He could not stop. He wanted her, here and always.

He opened his eyes as he stretched his back. He could see how his movements made Lyanna's tits move along with them as he licked his lips and enjoyed the view. Little drops of sweat fell from his forehead on her breasts, as Theon bit her nipple.

"Oh, Theon!" Lyanna moaned loudly.

Theon thrust into her harder and harder as he forgot that it was her first time. He felt mighty: he, Theon Greyjoy, heir to the Iron Islands, was fucking the most beautiful girl in the world, who was his wife now.

"Theon, please," Lyanna said to him as Theon looked up at her to see that she was in pain.

Theon slowed down immediately as he didn't want her to be in pain. He caressed her body with his hands as he kissed her again.

Lyanna started to relax underneath him once more as he speeded up a little. The sound of his cock moving inside and out of her cunt drove him mad as he felt that his climax was near.

"Oh, Gods, Theon! Yes!" Lyanna moaned loudly once more as Theon felt her walls tighten around him. He knew that she was climaxing, which made him feel even more powerful.

"Theon! Yes!" She said as she rolled her head on the bed.

The sounds and the looks of her made him so horny that he could feel his climax was coming as well.

He moaned loudly as he could feel how he spilled his seed inside her. He thrusted deep inside her, to make sure that his seed would be there.

As they were both finished, they looked at each other as they started to smile. Theon touched her forehead with his as Lyanna reached out for a kiss. Theon kissed her as he pulled himself out of her.

He lay them both down under the blankets as he held her in his arms. She stroked his biceps as he saw that she was thinking.

"What are you thinking of?" He whispered.

Lyanna smirked. "We might have made a son. Or a daughter."

Theon laughed silently. "Don't get your hopes up. It might take some time."

"It happened to my parents. And they've got twins." Lyanna answered.

"Yes, they did. Well, if we're unlucky now, I would be very happy to try and fuck you again tomorrow." He said as he winked at her.

Lyanna laughed as she slapped his arm teasingly. They both fell in silence as Theon could feel Lyanna getting sleepy in his arms.

"I love you, Theon Greyjoy." She said as she yawned.

Theon smiled as he kissed her on her head. "And I love you, Lyanna Greyjoy."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

 **Robb**

"Are you ready to leave, my Lord?" A squire asked him as he looked around the courtyard of Winterfell, trying to convince himself that it won't be long before he would see his home and family again, reunited and all.

He sighed as he watched Lyanna saying goodbye to their brothers. "Yes, one moment, please."

"Of course, m'lord," the young boy said as he nodded towards Robb and left.

Robb walked over towards Lyanna and their brothers. He could see that Rickon was in tears. Brandon, however, didn't show much of his emotions.

"Don't worry, Rickon! You will see us again soon, I promise!" Lyanna tried to comfort their youngest brother, but he only cried harder instead.

"You are only saying that to make me feel better! I won't see you all back, I won't see father ever again!" Rickon shouted towards her.

Robb tried to help her. "Rickon, come on," he said as he started to eye him, "I haven't called all the banners to drink tea with the Lannisters! We will return and you will see father, Sansa and Arya again very soon. Like Lyanna, I promise. And besides: mother will shortly return."

It was true that his mother would return to Winterfell. She had sent a raven from the Eyrie telling him that she would take care of the boys as they were marching south. She didn't mention anything about Lyanna's marriage and that could only say one thing: that she didn't agree to it.

Rickon still sobbed as Robb told him that he and Brandon needed to be strong and bold now, now that he, Jon and Theon were gone. He needed to become a strong warrior and protect Brandon from anything. That did cheer up the boy somewhat, as Robb started to say goodbye to the rest of his family.

From out of the corner of his eye, he could see Theon directing Lyanna to one of the carriages. She seemed contempt with it, but he was curious why she would suddenly change her mind about that.

As he had said his goodbyes to all of his friends and family, he, Theon and Rodrik took their horses as they marched out of Winterfell, going South to set his family free.

…..

 **Theon**

They have traveled for several hours now as they were on the Kingsroad. Theon started to get quite boring already: if someone thought that a march was exciting, it was everything but from that.

Sure, it was nice to talk to his friends, but after a few hours the conversation had stopped as they have talked about anything except for one thing: Lyanna.

As soon as Rodrik asked about Lyanna, Robb would start and talk about something else. About one of his strategic masterplans that he had discussed with Lord Karstark at his wedding feast. Well, he was a little pre-occupied at that moment.

As the silence held longer and longer, and Theon was so bored that he started to think about how nice the weather was, he saw that Robb eyed him.

"Yes?" Theon asked him.

Robb narrowed his eyes as he looked at him suspiciously. He thought for a moment, as he shook his head and stared in front of him again.

"Oh come on, Robb! What is it?" Theon insisted.

Rodrik started to pay attention now as well as Robb eyed him once more and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, why is my sister in a carriage?" He asked him.

Theon snorted as he looked to Rodrik. He winked at him as he could see that Rodrik understood what he was saying as Rodrik started to snort as well.

"Your sister wasn't feeling capable enough to _sit_ on a horse-saddle." He said as he and Rodrik bursted out in laughter.

He laughed so hard, he could not see that Robb could not laugh about this situation. Theon stopped as he saw how angry Robb was looking.

"Oh come on, Robb, you really need to get used to the fact that this prick is married to your sister." Rodrik said as he slapped Theon on the shoulder.

Robb however, Theon observed, wasn't paying attention towards them as he held his horse to a halt as he shouted to the people in the back of them: "We hold camp here!"

He gave Theon one more nasty look as he took his horse to the carriage where Lyanna was sitting in.

….

He was just reaching for a glass of ale in their tent as Lyanna and Winter stormed in.

He could see that Lyanna was angry with him and he didn't mind: the look on her face made him want her even more.

"Gods, really Theon? Do you have to mock Robb with me every time you have the chance?" She shouted at him.

Theon grinned as he handed his wife a glass of wine. She gladly took it as she sat herself in one of the chairs the men have put in their tent.

"Make yourself at home, love," Theon smirked as he opened his arms to show her their new home, "it's not much, surely, but we'll have a larger and comfortable home soon enough."

"Theon…." Lyanna sighed.

"Yes, I am mocking him, Lyanna, big deal. That's what men do. He really needs to get used to the fact that we are with each other now. It has been months since he knows." He spat out a little irritated.

Lyanna sighed once more as she sipped from her wine. "I know, Theon, I know. You are right at some point. But he is my twin-brother. We have a special bond together. He doesn't like to know that his best friend is fucking his twin-sister now."

Theon smiled to himself. He loved it when she talked a little rude. This was the wild-side of Lyanna that he always had known she had in her.

Lyanna, though, was a little shocked by what she had just said as her cheeks started to flush red as she put a hand to her mouth. "Sorry." She said to him as she looked to the ground.

"Don't be," Theon said as he took a large sip of his ale, "I like the Lyanna that is herself and not the Lady people want her to pretend to be."

Lyanna looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you, love. But promise me one thing…"

Theon rolled his eyes. "Well?"

"Please don't mock Robb about us. He needs you as his friend now." She said as she looked at him with her big, blue eyes.

Theon sighed as he could not resist that look from her. He didn't want to show her, so he tried to make a game out of it instead.

"Make me." He said as he smirked to her.

Theon expected her to blush again, but she smirked back at him as she finished her wine and walked over to him. She pushed him on the edge of their bed as she sat down on top of him.

"Lady Lyanna Greyjoy," he said as he licked his lips as he admired the initiative of his wife, "Are you sure? I will make sure that you can't ride a horse again tomorrow. Lord Robb won't be pleased with that." He joked.

She slapped him jokingly as she moved her mouth to his ear as she bit his earlobe. "Guess I'll have to ride you instead." She whispered as she turned Theon on immediately.

' _This is going to be a short night,'_ Theon thought to himself as he smiled to his wife and pulled her on the bed.

….

 **Lyanna**

They were all sitting in the main tent: the tent where Robb held his war councils with Theon, the Lords Karstark, Umber, Bolton, Glover, Forrester, and so on and the Lady Mormont.

Theon didn't let her come much to this tent: he thought that Lyanna did not know anything about battles and war and he undermined her a little bit, which was slightly annoying her: she had her lessons from Maester Luwin in warcraft just as much as Theon and Robb had. But she did as her Lord husband obeyed her to, well, that was what Theon was thinking.

When there was no-one around, Robb would visit her as Rodrik had made Theon come with him for some idiotic excuse, to ask for her suggestions and ideas. It was her idea to leave for Moat Cailin as soon as possible and reside at the Gatehouse Tower. It was for her own good as well: a warcamp was not a comfortable place to be in, especially when you are newlywed, and she was sick of the Stark-men smirking at her as soon as she left their tent each morning, telling her that they've all heard how she and Theon were doing what every young couple in love would do.

The men in the tent were drinking the ale in high speed as she observed Theon. He was having a good time with Rodrik.

"Did he let you out of your tent?" Lady Mormont asked her as the woman sat next to her.

Lyanna looked up to the woman which she admired. Maege Mormont could be short and stout, but she was also known to be a fearless warrior. Theon still trained Lyanna with archery every now and then, but it became less and less since they were married. She hoped that maybe Lady Mormont could teach her some of her skills.

Lyanna smirked. "I don't even think he knows that I am here."

"Of course he does, child. Didn't you see the look on his face when you've entered?" Lady Mormont snorted.

Lyanna tried to eye Theon, but he was very cockily looking the other way. Maybe Lady Mormont had a point.

"Let me teach you a lesson, dear. Men are all the same: fools who try to show each other how good and strong they are. Yet they get intimidated by a woman so easily. Don't let him intimidate you: Robb wanted you here for him, so be there. Don't make me regret the decision that I've named my daughter after you and your aunt." She winked as she walked away.

Lyanna thought for a moment about what the Lady was saying: _was_ Theon intimidated by her? Theon knew that Robb took her advice by heart as it came down to it. Was he jealous because of it?

She listened to how the men boasted plans to Robb as to how to go to Kings Landing as soon as possible and kill every Lannister that got in their way.

She grimaced to herself to how foolish men could be: were they actually serious? Did they actually think that Joffrey would keep her father and sisters alive when they would slaughter every men in their way like pigs?

Lyanna felt how something cold and furry came from behind her as she saw Winter and Grey Wind return from their hunt. The big direwolfs waked over to their masters. As Grey Wind reached Robb, she saw that Robb was looking up at Lyanna. He smiled to her as she smiled back and rolled her eyes to show him that she didn't agree with the Lords.

"Perhaps we should ask my sister of what her vision is on this matter." Robb suggested.

"Lady Greyjoy? A woman?" Greatjon Umber remarked.

Lyanna felt how Winter stood up next to her as she showed her teeth to the Greatjon Umber. She snarled towards the man as the men started to laugh.

"Careful there." Lady Mormont warned the Greatjon.

"I wouldn't show disrespect to the ladies in this tent, Lord Umber, if you don't want to lose another pair of fingers." Robb said as he raised an eyebrow.

"I-…" The Greatjon said as he looked for someone to support him. When he saw that no-one did, he continued with a sigh. "Of course, Lady Greyjoy.."

Lyanna turned red as she saw all those men staring at her. The grey eyes of Lord Bolton pierced through hers as she searched for Theon's eyes. He nodded, as she decided to start.

"It's a folly to simply march south and to think that the Lannisters will let us into Kings Landing. We need more men. We will pass the Riverlands, but before that, we need to pass the Twins. The Twins have a bridge that will give us passage to the Riverlands and join our forces with the Tully's. House Frey has about four thousand men that will be able to fight, if we can convince them to join our cause…" She started.

Umber snorted. "And how will you do that? The Freys are not known for their trustworthy."

Lyanna ignored him and continued. "The Freys have sworn loyalty to House Tully," she turned to Robb now, "Robb, if we could only convince our mother to go and talk to Lord Frey, then we can cross the river and have more men. Mother is still travelling from the Eyrie, we will probably cross her at the Twins if we send her a raven."

The tent fell in silence as some of the men nodded.

She saw Robb thinking for a moment as he decided what to do. "My sister is right, my Lords. If we want to attack Kings Landing, we need more men and we need to cross the river as well to reach my family. We need the Freys. We will leave for the Twins tomorrow." He said as he finished as he stood up and left the tent to his private one, with Grey Wind following him closely.

Lyanna searched for Lady Mormont's eye. When she saw her, the woman nodded approving.

….

 **Catelyn**

She would see her eldest children again.

Her heart beat faster and faster in her chest when she thought of the moment her children would arrive.

She was already waiting outside of the Twins with Ser Rodrik Cassel, as she thought of what she would see.

Her sweet Lyanna wouldn't be a Stark anymore, but a Greyjoy-woman. Would that have changed her? Would she already be with child? Gods, she hoped not, but she knew well enough herself that there was a chance that Lyanna could be with child.

The weather was sunny as a fresh breeze waved through Catelyn's auburn hair. The wind was refreshing, as she tried to not to think of all the things that worried her: her husband, that still was in chains, her father, that was seriously ill, and her children, for whom she prayed to the Mother every day to pray for their safety.

It has been too long since she had visited the Riverlands, her homelands, and she had hoped it could be under better conditions. She enjoyed the sound of the fresh water streaming through the green, hilly lands as she smelled the air of spring. The sound of birds that were trying to seek some of the fish in the waters, the friendly people who still knew her because of her appearance… Gods, she should've visit more often.

She looked at the castle that waited for her in front of her. The Twins were not as pretty or magical as Winterfell or Riverrun was to her, but she could not deny that it was a majestic one. It consisted of two identical stone castles, as it had high curtain walls, deep moats, and a barbican and portcullis in each. Catelyn did not like to visit the Freys, for she did not like the family, but for the sake of her children, she would.

Lord Frey would not be happy to see her at first, she thought, for that she and her father Hoster Tully did not attend the latest Frey-wedding, due to his illness. She knew that she needed to please Walder Frey if she wanted him to give his men to her son Robb. She was still trying to figure out how…

"My Lady?" Ser Rodrik said as he rode to her on his horse, "The men are approaching. Your children are in front."

Catelyn looked up in excitement as she waited hopefully to see her children. The men would've camped a little further from hear, she thought, as she heard the footsteps from about seven horses.

And there they were, coming from out of the forest: Robb, Lyanna, Theon, Rodrik and the two wolves that she had mistaken for horses, but were immense by now.

She smiled widely as she saw how happy her children were to see her. Robb was growing more handsome by the day, as she saw that he was growing a beard now. Lyanna had a more feminine look over her, as Catelyn couldn't see any signs of pregnancy.

"Thank the Gods," she whispered to herself, as Ser Rodrik smirked to her.

She got off her horse as she ran towards her children. The tears filled her eyes as she smelled the trusted scent of her children.

"Robb, Lyanna…" She cried.

"Mother!" They both said as they held her in their embrace.

Catelyn looked at the Greyjoy-boy who smiled to her. She looked at Lyanna again to see that her daughter truly looked happy and in love with him. She sighed, as she nodded and smiled to the Greyjoy-boy.

'He makes her happy, Cat,' she thought to herself, but as she did she added quickly, 'but that doesn't mean that you can trust the Greyjoy's now.'

…

It was already dusky when she was riding her horse to her son's war camp. She heard the men talking about their plans, so she decided to go to her daughter instead. It had been so long since she last saw her.

The tent was not far away from Robb's. The tent was slightly bigger, since Lyanna and Theon were both sleeping in it.

It was such a strange idea that her eldest daughter was already married. She felt sorry for that she couldn't be there, but she understood that Lyanna, Robb and Theon had to act fast.

She got off her horse as she approached the tent's opening. She was shocked when a creature stood up.

"Seven Gods!" Catelyn said when she held her hand to her heart.

The creature was Winter, who was already as big as a pony now. Winter didn't do her any harm, and leaned down when she saw that her master's mother was afraid of her.

Catelyn walked pass Winter quickly. She smiled as she entered the tent. Lyanna was swinging softly in her chair as there was a table full with candles next to her. She was still wearing the direwolf-hairpin she once gave to her.

Catelyn walked softly to her as she saw that Lyanna did not hear her. As she looked over her shoulder, she could see that Lyanna was embroidering a golden kraken on a black piece of cotton. Lyanna was not as good as Sansa in her needlework, but Catelyn had to admit: her daughter was good at it as well.

She smiled as she held a hand on her shoulder as she could feel Lyanna freeze. Lyanna turned around quickly, showing her big blue eyes, as she relaxed when she saw her mother.

Lyanna stood up as she embraced her mother. Catelyn closed her eyes as she smelled her daughter's hair. Gods, she had missed her.

"Mother!" Lyanna said as she smiled to her mother once more.

Catelyn observed her quickly: Lyanna wasn't with child, but her body was changing since she last saw her. Her body was starting to get more feminine as her breasts were starting to get bigger and her hips were getting wider. Catelyn didn't want to think about it, but she was sure that her daughter would give the Greyjoy boy many healthy sons.

"Mom, stop observing me, I'm not with child _yet_ ," Lyanna said as she rolled her eyes, "do you want some wine?" she said as she walked over to the table where two goblets were standing.

Catelyn nodded as she seated herself in the chair at the opposite of Lyanna. Catelyn was trying to imagine to see Lyanna and Theon sitting here together, talking and fuzzing about things she used to do with Eddard..

"What did Lord Frey tell you?" Lyanna asked her as she walked over to her. She gave Catelyn the wine and seated herself in her chair again.

Catelyn snapped out of her imagination. She sighed as she started to talk. "Well, he agrees to open his gates for us."

Lyanna looked quite impressed, Catelyn could see, so she continued. "Don't get too excited. He wants his son Olyvar Frey as Robb's personal squire. He's expecting a knighthood," she said as she could see that Lyanna still looked impressed. "Oh Gods, Lyanna, Arya and Robb both have to marry a Frey to cross the Crossing." She finished.

Lyanna almost choked in her wine as she laughed. Catelyn sighed: Lyanna truly didn't understand how serious this was.

"Lyanna, please stop. He wanted you for one of his sons at first. He hadn't heard that you've married the Greyjoy-boy.."

"Theon." Lyanna interrupted her as she raised an eyebrow.

" _Theon,"_ Catelyn corrected herself as she continued, "He was first angry that he wasn't invited to the wedding. When I told him that I wasn't even there myself, he suggested that Arya shall marry one of his younger sons and Robb one of his daughters."

They were both silent for a moment. Catelyn saw that Lyanna was biting on her lip: a sign that she was thinking very hard.

"I want you to come with me as I tell him." She said to her daughter. "I might need your help."

Lyanna nodded her head. "Of course, mother," She said to her, "do you want to leave now?"

Catelyn nodded as well. "Better tell him now. We need to march as soon as possible if we ever want to see your father again."

….

 **Eddard**

He was still limping from the wound in his leg as the two soldiers took him from his cell and supported him to the people in the crowd.

He could hear the people scream and yell at him, but he had only eye for one thing: his youngest daughter Arya, sitting on the sculpture of Baelor in the middle of the crowd. He didn't want her to be alone, to let her see him confess the crimes he did not commit.

The soldiers moved him through the crowd as he saw the Brother in Black Yoren in the crowd.

"Baelor!" He said to him as he hoped he understood well enough what he was talking about.

The soldiers continued to move him as he saw his other daughter Sansa standing on the platform with Cersei, Joffrey, Petyr Baelish and Varys. Sansa was smiling to him, as she thought that everything was going to be alright. Eddard was thinking opposite…

Varys gave him a quick nod, telling him that his other daughter Lyanna had married Theon Greyjoy in Winterfell.

The soldiers let him stand in front of the crowd as the bells rang. Eddard looked in front of him, to the crowd.

What he was about to do, was only for his family. To see his wife, sons and daughter again, who might give him grandchildren soon. It was his duty, as a father and as the head of the Stark family.

"I am Eddard Stark," he started, "Lord of Winterfell and Hand of the King."

He paused for a moment to swallow. He turned around to see his beautiful daughter Sansa, who looked so much like Catelyn in her younger years. Sansa nodded hopefully, waiting for him to continue. He looked to the crowd again.

"I come before you, to confess my treason, in the sight of Gods and men. I've betrayed the faith of my King, and the trust of my friend Robert. I swore to protect and defend his children, but before his blood was cold, I've plotted to murder his son, and seize the Throne for myself."

A cold bitterness filled from within him: he was no liar. He sighed as the crowd started to yell at him, but he continued anyway.

"Let the High Septon and Baelor the Blessed bear witness to what I say. Joffrey Baratheon is the one true heir to the Iron Throne. By the grace of all the Gods, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and protector of the Realm." He stopped as he looked to the ground.

He could not face Sansa nor Arya now. He waited for someone to continue, as he could hear Grand Maester Pycelle speak up.

"As we sin, so do we suffer. This man has confessed his crimes, in sight of Gods and men. The Gods are just, but beloved Baelor tortures, but can also be merciful. What is to be done with this traitor, your Grace?"

Eddard waited as his face still faced the ground. The crowd started to yell and some of them even cheered, before the boy Joffrey spoke up.

"My mother wishes me to let Lord Eddard join the Nights Watch. Stripped of all titles and power, he would serve the Realm in permanent exile. And my Lady Sansa, she has begged mercy for his father's exile. But they've the soft hearts of women. So long as I am your King, treason shall never go unpunished. Ser Illyn? Bring me his head."

Eddard didn't realize what he just had heard as the crowd started to cheer and yell again. In the far distance, he could hear Cersei Lannister and Sansa talk reason into Joffrey, followed by Varys. He looked up at the young boy with the golden crown on his head, as he saw how Sansa was being moved away from him by a Kingsguard.

Two Kingsguards put him down to his knees, as Cersei and Varys tried their best to talk the young boy out of it. Ser Illyn Payne was already putting his black hood on.

He had no time to waste, as he thought of all the people he loved. His parents, Rickard and Lyarra, his brothers and sister, Brandon, Benjen and Lyanna… His children: Robb, Lyanna, Jon, Sansa, Arya, Brandon and Rickon. And his sweet Cat, the woman that he had loved for long and who was the mother to his children, his heirs.

' _Can a man still be brave when he is afraid?'_ Bran had asked him for not a long time ago.

' _That is the only time a man can be brave.'_ He had answered. He had to be brave, for his little girls.

He could hear the sword Ice was getting out of his sheath as he watched how Sansa was protesting and trying to get out of the grip of the Kingsguard.

He saw her screaming, although he could not hear what she was saying. He tried to speak, telling her that it would be alright, but he had lost his words.

He faced the crowd for one last time, as he could see how nearly all of them cheered for his head. He tried to spot Yoren, but he could not see him. His eyes moved to the sculpture to see if Arya was still watching, but luckily, she wasn't there anymore.

He closed his eyes as he put his head down. The last thing that he heard, was the sound of the sword swooshing through the air as the cold steel touched his neck.

He would never know that miles away from him, two direwolves were crying for his death.

…..

 **Theon**

"Lyanna…." He sighed as he entered their tent.

Lyanna turned around and looked at him happily, like she always did when he showed up. When she saw that he could not return her smile, she started to look suspicious.

"Theon?" She asked. "Is everything alright?"

He could not lie to her, not about this. Robb already ran away into the woods with Grey Wind and he knew the twins needed each other now.

"It's your father…" He started, but he did not know what to say.

"What? What about him?" She said as she started panicking as tears filled her eyes. "Theon please tell me!"

He sighed. He never did anything that was so hard as this.

"He lost his head in Kings Landing." He said as he looked at her.

The color in her face was gone. Her eyes were big and tears were streaming down her cheeks. She did not make any noise, but he could see that his body was trembling.

"Where's Robb?" She asked him.

He did not even try to comfort her. He understood that she needed to be with her twin-brother now.

He walked over to her as he dried the tears from her face with his fingers.

"He's in the woods. Grey Wind's with him. Go love, I will see you when you're ready." He gave her a kiss on her forehead as he watched his wife running out of their tent, followed by her direwolf Winter.

….

 **Lyanna**

She ran through the war camp as her heart was rapidly beating in her chest.

Her father, her dear father, was gone. Murdered. She would never see him again. She would never talk to him again, listening to his sweet words and wise counsel.

The Stark-men all spoke their condolences to her, but she could not hear them. All that mattered now, was to reach Robb. They had to be together now.

She reached the woods as she could hear some noise a little further. She followed it as some of the breeches cut the skin of her cheeks, arms and ankles, but she did not mind or even feel it.

In a far distance, she could see her brother, mother and Grey Wind. Winter moved forward to go to Grey Wind, as Lyanna ran towards Robb.

"Robb, stop it! Listen to me!" Her mother said, broken, but strong.

Her brother, though, did not listen to her. He was beating his sword into a tree as bits of bark flew through the air.

Robb shouted as he lunged for the tree again.

"Robb!" Lyanna yelled, as she looked at him.

Robb stopped moving as soon as he heard her voice. He turned around and looked her in the eye.

He looked broken, just like her. Their eyes that looked so much like each other, connected and with one look, they've had enough to know that they were there for each other.

"Lyanna.." Robb whispered.

He let go of his sword as they ran towards each other. They've held each other in a firm embrace as they cried into each other's arms. For what felt like minutes, they stood there, before Lyanna held her head out of his arms and looked at him. Fury streamed through her body. She took his head in her arms as she spoke to him.

"Show them how it feels, to lose what they love."

…..

 _A/N: What a shitty way to finish a chapter. Eddard was always one of my favorite Starks as it was hard to write his beheading._

 _Anyway, I hope you still have enjoyed this chapter, apart from the last part._

 _The next one will be more cheerful for Lyanna and Theon, but you'll have to wait and see_

 _Thanks and welcome to all my new follows and favorites!_

 _See you in the next one._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

 **Lyanna**

The night was dark and a little cold as they all sat together in the forest. The men who fought for their cause were discussing which King they should support now.

Lyanna did not care for any of those Kings. She just wanted to return home, to Winterfell, and never think of Kings Landing and the Lannisters again.

Theon reminded her that the only problem was, was that her sisters were still there. If she wanted her family, they should take them out of Kings Landing. That's why it was important to stay with them and support Robb and Theon where ever she could.

She sat next to Theon as she rested her head on his shoulder. She felt how his arm embraced her as she smiled to herself.

Lyanna hadn't smiled since long, as she still mourned her father, but Theon helped her where he could. He gave her the time and didn't push her into anything, except for the lovemaking, but he was gentle to her. Lyanna did not mind. She knew that it was her job to give him a child as soon as possible.

Her mother looked at her and Theon suspiciously as Lyanna rolled her eyes to her and looked the other way.

The wind moved through the forest, making Lyanna shiver. Lyanna leaned into Theon a little more as she tried to listen to what the men in the camp had to say.

"The proper cause is clear: pledge fealty to King Renly and move south to join our forces with his." Lord Bracken said as he moved while he talked.

Lyanna had heard that Lord Renly was a gentle man, but from what she had understood, her father did not want him to become a king. King Stannis was the rightful heir. If Robb needed to choose, she wanted him to choose him.

Her brother thought the same as well: "Renly is not the King." He stated.

Lord Bracken faced him and walked over to him, confused. "You cannot mean to hold to Joffrey, my Lord," he said in disbelief. "He put your father to death."

Robb shrugged. "That doesn't make Renly King. He's Robert's _youngest_ brother. If Bran cannot be Lord of Winterfell before me, Renly cannot be King before Stannis."

Lyanna looked around to see how the people reacted. Most nodded as to what her brother said. She could feel her heart beating a little harder in her chest again. The tension was getting higher and higher: she could feel it.

"Do you mean to declare us with Stannis?" Lord Bracken asked him.

"Renly is not right!" A man shouted, but she could not see to whom the voice belonged to.

"My Lords!" The Greatjon said as he stood up. "And Ladies." He added as he winked at Lyanna, "Here's what I say to these two Kings!"

He walked over to the middle of the crowd as he looked at everyone paying attention. Greatjon Umber took a big sip of his ale as he spat it out to the ground.

Lyanna started to chuckle. She did not know if she liked Lord Umber, but she did agreed with him on this one. Other men started to laugh and cheer as well. Lyanna could see that Lord Umber had had enough to drink this evening.

"Renly Baratheon is NOTHING to me," he continued, as he took his opportunity, "nor Stannis neither! Why should they rule over me and mine, while they sit on some flowery seat in the South? What do they know of the Wall, or of the Wolfswood? Even their Gods are wrong!"

Lyanna started to chuckle again. She could feel the tension taking off, as all of the people in the forest started to burst out in laughter, but she still had some strange feeling that something was about to happen.

"Why shouldn't we rule ourselves again?" Umber continued once more, "It was the dragons we bowed to, and now the dragons are dead!" He ended as he took the sword from his shaft.

He pointed his sword to Robb as he looked at the men in the forest.

"There sits the only King I mean to bend my knee to!" He shouted as he talked of Robb.

He turned to Robb as he shouted: "The King in the North!" As he bowed to Robb and gave him his sword.

Lyanna opened her mouth in shock as she looked at Robb to see what he would do. Would her brother accept this new, given title? Or would he refuse? Robb did not want to rule, right? He wanted to go back home, like Lyanna, wouldn't he?

Robb, however, stood up and looked at Umber. Lord Karstark now stood up as well, as he walked over to Umber.

"I'll have peace on those terms. They can keep their red castle, and their iron chair too." He draws his sword and kneels next to Lord Umber as well. "The King in the North!"

Lyanna had absolutely no idea what was going on. What happened? Was her brother going to be a _King_ from now on?

She felt how Theon moved beside her. She tried to hold him back, but he was too strong. He walked over to Robb as he looked him in the eye.

"Am I your brother, now and always?" He asked him.

"Now and always, Theon." Robb nodded.

Lyanna couldn't believe what she was seeing as Theon, her husband, also drew his sword and kneeled in front of her brother.

"My sword is yours, in victory and defeat, from this day, until my last day." He spoke calmly.

"The King in the North!" Lord Umber shouted as more men shouted along with him.

She saw how Rodrik and his father, Lord Manderly, Lord Bolton and Lady Mormont also drew their swords for her brother.

Lyanna tried to catch her mother's eye, which wasn't hard. Her mother looked worried as well, but looked at her calmly. Her mother nodded and Lyanna nodded back. As long as they had each other.

…

The gathering of people turned into a big feast in the forest. The men were all entertained as they shared good stories as they drank their ale.

Lyanna, however, yawned. She hadn't slept well in the past few weeks, and her body was starting to get tired.

She saw that Theon noticed, as he quit the conversation he had with Lord Karstark and walked over to Lyanna.

"Shall I escort you back to our tent, Your Grace?" He said teasingly.

"Oh stop calling me that!" She said a little irritated, but she accepted his hand as he walked her over to their tent.

For the first time in weeks, she felt that it would all be alright again.

….

 **Robb**

He sighed as he looked to the map in front of him. The map was filled with wooden figurines shaped like lions, fish, direwolves and towers, as they thought of a plan to set Riverrun free from the Lannister's grip and make progress on their way South.

He took a sip of his ale as he tried to listen to what the men in the tent had to say. They were all characters with enormous ego's and now with his mother's Uncle joining them, the men were even more eager to show each other how brilliant they were.

Robb was happy, however, with the legendary Blackfish by his side, but he had only hoped that the Blackfish could be a little less… _stubborn._

"We should attack the bloody halfwit from the _north_ by full force!" Lord Karstark demanded, as some of the other men cheered.

"You yourself are a bloody halfwit if you think that that is our best option." The Blackfish said as he raised his eyebrow at Lord Karstark.

Robb sighed: how could he rule over the North and the Riverlands as a King, if the lords that fought for him were only arguing?

He looked at Theon, who was sitting next to him, and Theon looked like he thought the same thing.

Robb thought for a moment to as how he could handle the situation:

The Kingslayer has besieged Riverrun and captured his Uncle Edmure Tully. Tywin Lannister had closed the Kingsroad to the east. It was Robb's job to not let them join forces, because the Lannisters held Riverrun.

Robb reached for the direwolf on the map as he shifted it to the west of the lion in the middle. He put the two towers of the Freys with him, as he set the white sun of Karstark and the fish of Tully on the north of the lion. He had gotten the attention of several people now, as the bickering of the Lords had been put down to a halt.

He tried to think for a moment, but his thoughts were interrupted by some of his men entering the tent, holding what seemed like a Lannister-scout.

Theon, quick as ever, swiped all of the figurines off the table, so that the scout couldn't see anything.

Robb looked up at the boy, who could've been of the same age as his sister Sansa. The boy could be a Lannister himself, since he had blond hair and green eyes. Robb could see that the young boy was afraid, as he saw that he had wet himself.

Theon and some of the men laughed, but Robb silenced them with one look. He felt pity for the boy.

"What did you see?" Robb asked the boy calmly.

"O-only t-twenty th-thousand m-men, my Lord," the young boy said.

Robb thought for a moment. What should he tell this boy? That he was wrong, and that there were more to scare the Lannisters? There wasn't much to scare: the Lannisters outnumbered them and Lord Tywin and the Kingslayer were more experienced in battle. So how could he scare them? That's right… by letting them fall into a trap….

Robb smirked as he looked at the boy: "You're completely right, boy. Tell your Lord Tywin Lannister that my twenty thousand men will march South on him, to see if he can truly shit gold."

His bannermen looked up, confused, but remained silent. The boy nodded at Robb, as he looked so scared that Robb knew that he was going to do what he was told to. Robb told the men who took the boy to leave and set him free.

"Do you think that was wise to tell him, Your Grace?" Lord Bolton said as he raised an eyebrow, "The Lannisters still don't know of your pact with the Freys. With this information, they might get suspicious."

Robb nodded, confirming what Lord Bolton just said. "Ser Brynden? Are you still shooting down all the ravens the Lannisters try to send?"

Ser Brynden nodded, as Robb continued. "Good. Continue to do so."

He put the figurines back on the table, as he continued there where he had left off.

"We will lure the Kingsslayer out of Riverrun, where he is going to meet the Tully's and the Karstarks in the open field. The Starks and the Freys will wait in the forest on the west here," he said as he pointed to the forest, "and attack from there. From the east," he said as he pointed to the other direction of the forest, "the Mallisters, Mormonts and Umbers will attack."

"And what about Tywin Lannister, your Grace?" Lord Umber said, as Robb could see that the men were impressed.

Robb pointed to the map where the Green Fork was located. "Let Lord Tywin think that twenty thousand men will come to him. The rest will take care of the Kingslayer at the Whispering Wood…"

"…. And let Tywin Lannister believe that he had won the battle. It's risky, but I like it." Ser Brynden Tully said as he gave Robb an approved nod. "Who will march out to the Green Fork?" He asked him.

Robb looked over to Lord Bolton, the man of who he thought would have the guts to do it. Lord Bolton nodded, as Robb put the flayed man on a cross to the Green Fork, along with the white merman of House Manderly.

The men all waited as they thought for a moment. Robb did feel bad, as he knew that he would send a lot of men into an early death, but he did what he had to do to win this war.  
The men in the tent did not protest, as they all agreed with this war plan. They all left the tent after Robb told them to, as he held Theon by his arm as he wanted to walk away.

"You know I need you with the archers." Robb told him.

Theon looked suspiciously. "I know, what of it?"

Robb sighed. Lyanna would not be too happy about it. They didn't have huge battles yet and Robb knew there was a big chance that he, Theon, or someone else could get killed.

"Tell Lyanna to stay with mother in your tent. Demand her, if needed be, by her husband and King. Winter will guard them."

He saw that Theon agreed with him. "And what about Grey Wind? Can't he defend them as well?"

Robb shook his head. "I need him in battle. Winter can handle two men at the time by now and leave one bow with some arrows for Lyanna. She knows how to use it, right?"

Theon nodded. "She does, but it has been a long time since we practiced."

Robb sighed. "Then I hope she still remembers how to use it."

…..

 **Theon**

"I will NOT sit here, waiting as I sit on my ass, and do nothing while you two are fighting!" Lyanna shouted to him as her cheeks turned red.

Theon groaned as he turned away from her. He could feel that he was getting angry. Lyanna could truly be a pain in the arse. She needed to know her place as his wife now, which was not on the battlefield.

"You've taught me how to use a bow. I can kill some men!" She started again.

Theon knew better than to react to it. Lyanna would only continue to argue with him if he would react to what she said, but he had to admit to himself that it was hard to ignore her now. Yes, she could use a bow, but they both knew what happened last time she needed to use it to someone.

He still kept his mouth shut as he could hear Lyanna grind her teeth behind him. He smirked, as he knew that he was winning this argument.

Lyanna made some noises he could not place from behind him, as he wondered what she was doing. He turned around as he could see that she was changing herself into his clothes, as she took the bow and arrows from him as well.

"Looking good, love. What are you doing?" He asked her, a little teasingly.

"I am going to practice," she said, as she looked cocky at him, "as I am going to battle as well."

She put the bow and arrows on her back, as she wanted to leave their tent.

Theon swore softly, as he set his ale down on the table, as he followed her quickly to stop her. "No you're not." He said as he grabbed her by the arm.

"Yes, I AM!" She hissed, as she tried to get away from his grip.

Theon, however, was stronger than she was, as he pulled her close to him.

He simply looked into her blue eyes, which were in pain, because of the loss of her father, and angry, because Theon would not let her fight for her family.

She tried to resist as she tried to pull her arm away and look away from him, but he didn't let her. He made her look at him as he held her head in one of his hands firmly.

Lyanna stopped resisting as she looked at him as he saw that tears filled her eyes.

He knew this was bothering her. He knew her so well. He had waited for this moment to let her show him her true emotions and stopped hiding from those. He was her husband and he loved her. She could be whoever she was with him.

He dried the tears from her left eye with the thumb of his hand he was holding her face with. Her cheek felt soft and warm, as it was red of her anger. He trailed his hand down to her collarbone as he gently stroke it.

Lyanna crawled into Theon's embrace. He stroked her hair out of her face as he let her cry in his arms. He could feel her tense muscles relax after some time, as he held her face up to look at the soft features of it.

They had been married for quite some weeks now, but Lyanna had changed since then. Her face was more feminine as it had lost the chubbiness of her youth and she looked more adult now.

'She's growing more beautiful by the day,' Theon thought as he silently thanked the Gods for giving him such a woman.

He kissed her on her mouth, which she answered almost immediately. He tried to tell her with his kiss that he would protect her from any harm and that it would all be alright, that there was no need to worry anymore.

The kiss got more intense as he felt that Lyanna tried to take over the control once more. There were times that he could appreciate it, but not now. He was going to fight: he needed her to lose his stress. He wanted to fuck and ride her like it was the last thing that he was going to do on this damned earth.

As they wrestled their way to their bed, Theon changed his game plan: there was no bed needed for what he was going to do with her. He pushed her towards her dressing table as he seated her bottom on top of it. He pushed his hard member to her thigh as he bit her lip, telling her that this time he was in control again.

He took off the white cotton shirt she wore that was his, as he licked his lips when he saw her breasts freed. He didn't know if it was just him, but her tits looked more firm.

Her nipples were already stiff of the cold breeze that filled their tent once in a while. The flames of the candles danced with the wind as some of them were blown out by it. The darkness contoured Lyanna's strong features, Theon saw, and he liked the sight of it.

He grabbed her face in both of his hands again as he kissed her roughly. He could hear Lyanna moan silently as he trailed his hands down to her shoulders and back as he grabbed her bottom and squeezed in it.

He took her off the table and let her undo him from his shirt as he took off the pants that she was wearing.

He placed her on the table once more as he rode his member to her bare thigh. He moaned her name into her ear as he let one of his fingers slit down her womanhood.

Gods, she was wet.

He rubbed her sensitive part roughly as he was still riding against her. He took one of her firm breasts in his mouth as he licked and bit the nipple of it. He could feel how Lyanna rode along with his movements, which made him even more hard.

He made her sit on her knees as he opened the bottoms of his pants. He waited until Lyanna took out his member as he closed his eyes and waited for what would happen next.

"Oooh fuck." He whispered, as he felt how her warm mouth went over his hard penis.

He took Lyanna's head with both his hands as he fucked her in her mouth.

It felt amazingly powerful that he was doing this to the twin-sister of the King in the North and the Riverlands. She was his, and he would let her feel that.

He turned her around as he let her rest her hands on the dressing table. The sight was perfect, as he saw their reflection in the mirror of it.

Theon spread her legs as he felt if she was still wet. When he felt that she was, he let his cock slide into her cunt slowly.

They both moaned each other's names, as Theon speeded up his rhythm. He could hear how his hips slammed against her round bottom. He squeezed it as he watched his own reflection in the mirror. He slammed his hand on her bottom as Lyanna moaned. Theon enjoyed it so much, that he did it once more. He could see how the print of his hand stayed on her now red bottom.

He felt as the strongest man on earth as he fucked Lyanna harder and harder. Lyanna moaned hard as he could see that she was in some pain.

Theon took his dick out of her as he turned her around and let her sit on the table. He spread her legs again as he continued where he left off. The table creaked of their movements as he pulled one of her legs over his shoulder.

Lyanna started to enjoy his rough movements now, as he knew that he was stimulating her sensitive spot now as well.

He looked down as he could see how his member entered and left her as it was wet from her juices. He could feel how his climax was getting closer as he took her breast in his mouth again as he squeezed the other.

His seed filled her inner walls as he moaned loudly. The climax was intense, as he panted on her breasts. His sweat dripped down on her round breasts as he could hear Lyanna giggle.

Theon started to smirk. "What?" He asked her.

"You're a selfish bastard, Theon Greyjoy," Lyanna said lovingly as she trailed her soft fingers from his forehead to his lips, "Promise me, you won't die tomorrow."

Theon couldn't do anything, but kiss those red lips of hers. "I promise."

Lyanna smiled widely towards him, that he promised himself that he would take her again like this when he would enter the tent again tomorrow.

…

 **Lyanna**

She, her mother and Winter waited in the tent of her and Theon, as Theon, Robb, Rodrik and the others had left this morning to fight the Lannisters in battle for the first time.

Robb had told Lyanna and their mother about the plan and Lyanna could see that he had some troubles with it, as he knew that two thousand men would give their lives for their cause. They had to mislead the Lannisters, however, as the Lannisters thought that the Starks would never trick them into anything.

"Lyanna, stop please." Her mother said to her as she continued to make the dream-catcher she was working on.

Lyanna, who stopped pacing up and down in the tent, smiled as she watched her mother working. She remembered how her mother wanted to teach Lyanna how to make one of herself, but Lyanna never really bothered. Lyanna was always too busy drawing pictures of her family and Winterfell.

"Who are you making that one for?" She said as she nodded to the dream-catcher.

"The boys. We all might need one at this time," Her mother sighed as she looked in front of her, "I hope they will survive."

Lyanna knew that she was talking of Robb and the others, but was unsure if she was talking about Theon as well. She would not ask about it, as she was too scared for the answer.

"They will, mother. They've got great Northern warriors and your Uncle with them." She tried to comfort her mother.

Catelyn sighed once more. "Yes, you're right. We need to have hope, or all is lost." She said as she continued her work again.

Off course, Lyanna was worried as well. She too was afraid that she might not see back one of the men she loved. The loss of her father was still fresh, and she and Theon weren't married for that long…. Would the Old Gods grant them some happiness again?

She thought about last night, and how Theon claimed her. She had changed over the months that they were married. She was less insecure about herself and she thought that had something to do with the way Theon treated her. Theon didn't want her to act like a perfect Lady, he wanted her to act like Lyanna Greyjoy of House Stark.

She had also learned how to please her husband sooner than expected. Of course, Theon was willing to teach her everything, but she also knew that _if_ she gave him what she wanted, he would be happy and content. Lyanna wondered when would be the next time that they just didn't have to do it in a tent, but a warm, soft bed with a bath afterwards. War wasn't as exciting for her, as she needed to wait in her tent most of the time.

She chuckled to herself as she looked at her mother: if her mother only knew what happened at the dressing table last night she was sitting next to…

Lyanna stood up as she tried to think of other things. She walked over the table where Theon had let a cook prepare a rabbit for them, which he shot himself. She took a bite from the flesh as she gestured to her mother if she wanted some as well.

"No thank you," her mother said, "maybe Winter wants some." She ended as she nodded to the direwolf.

Winter raised her head when she heard her name, as she was sleeping on the floor. Lyanna threw a leg to Winter, whom ate it happily.

She could tell that her mother was happy with Winter around, as she still knew that Summer had saved her and Bran from the man that tried to kill them both.

Lyanna, still hungry, went for an apple next, as her mother smiled as she looked up from her work, and shook her head later.

"What?" Lyanna asked her.

Catelyn rested her hands on her lap as she looked up to her. She smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Were you planning on telling me that you are with child?"

Lyanna felt her body froze as her face turned red. Her eyes widened as she opened her mouth to speak, but seemed unable to.

There wasn't much time to react to her mother, as they could hear Winter get on her feet and howl and bark towards them. Lyanna knew her well enough by now that it meant that there was danger near them and that they needed to prepare themselves.

"Mother, get behind me!" Lyanna said as she walked over to the bow and arrows Theon had sharpened this morning and left for her.

She saw the shock in her mother's face as she got up, took her dress in both hands and walked over to Lyanna. Winter growled towards the entering of the tent, as they heard some men voices approaching.

"Winter, ssssh! They'll hear us!" Lyanna whispered to the wolf as she and her mother stooped behind her.

The wolf stopped growling as she and Lyanna prepared themselves to attack. They could hear the whispers of at least three men, who were getting closer by the second.

"You heard Ser Jaime! Take the girl, kill the wolf and leave!" One said.

"Just take her? To him or for myself?" Another voice joked as Lyanna could feel her mother move reluctantly behind her.

"Take her to Ser Jaime and leave the wolf bitch alone, you understand?" The first voice said again, "She's probably waiting in the biggest tent she shares with the Greyjoy-boy."

The footsteps were getting closer and closer as Lyanna could feel how hard her heart was beating inside her chest. She felt a little nauseous, as she swallowed some bitterness down, as she nocked and drew the first arrow on her bow.

She pointed her bow low, as she wanted to hit the men in the leg first, as they would have trouble walking over and hurt them. Theon had taught her that a man could not do her harm if she took away his ability to walk or see, as she needed to be quick to aim for the men's eyes next.

She heard how the men waited at her tent, as she thought that they were discussing which one should go in first. When one of the men entered, she reacted immediately, as she loosed one of the arrows in the thigh of the first Lannister soldier.

The Lannister soldier screamed as he took his leg in his arm as Lyanna quickly drew another arrow and pointed it in the direction of the man's eyes.

The second soldier entered, as he raised his sword into the air. Lyanna loosed the arrow as it came into the first soldier's left eye, as Winter went for the second soldier.

Lyanna saw from out of the corner of her eye that Winter ripped off the man's arm he was carrying his sword with. Blood splashed through the tent from the wound as Winter went for the man's neck.

She waited for the third man to show up as she was ready to shoot another arrow again. Winter had finished the first and the second Lannister soldier now, as their bodies lay lifeless on the floor in a puddle of blood.

Her mother gasped for breath as Lyanna turned around: another Lannister soldier took a blade to her throat as he raised his finger to Lyanna not to shoot.

"Shoot, m'lady, and your mother dies." The man spoke with a hoarse voice.

Lyanna thought, as she still had her arrow ready for him. How much time would it take for the arrow to reach the man's neck? Did the man still have time to slit her mother's throat?

Surprise took her as she felt that someone moved from behind her as well. She could feel how she was being kicked in the back, as she fell over to the floor and lost the bow and arrow.

Lyanna cried out in pain as she held her back. She thought of what her mother had just said to her before the men entered her tent, as she felt a new energy filling her body again.

Winter growled loudly as she went for Lyanna's attacker. The attacker screamed as Lyanna could hear that Winter went for his neck as well.

Lyanna moved quickly to her bow as she took an arrow and shot her mother's captor through the side of his head. The man collapsed immediately behind her mother to the ground.

Winter and Lyanna waited to hear if there were other men still coming for them, as Lyanna kept her fingertips on a new arrow, ready to nock again.

When they were almost sure that there was nothing left to be afraid of, they could hear more men approaching. They were cheering and yelling, as Catelyn and Lyanna looked terrified at each other: was it the Lannister's army or Robb's?

Winter howled loudly as they could hear her brother react to it in the far distance. Catelyn and Lyanna made a sigh of relief as another thought went through Lyanna's mind: did they survive?

The women and the wolf ran out of the tent as soon as they could as they could see the Stark-banners approaching. Lyanna smiled widely as she could see Robb, Rodrik and Grey Wind in front of the troops.

Her heart skipped a beat when she could not see Theon. Where was he? Her hands immediately went to her belly as she stood on her toes to look if he was somewhere behind them. When she could not see him there, too, Lyanna choked up as her mother took her hand and gave her a concerned look.

"Where the hell are you, Theon Greyjoy?" She whispered worriedly as she feared the worst.

…

 _A/N: Another chapter! I really love writing this story as things started to roll now._

 _I'm really curious of who you see when you think of Lyanna? What actress could play her in the tv-show?_

 _Please let me know what you think of this chapter and I will see you in the next one!_

 _Thanks and welcome to my new f &f's! _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

 **Theon**

The weather couldn't be any more shitty. Dark clouds drove by as he looked up at the sky. The rain had stopped, but it had left big pools of mud in the open field. It would be very hard to walk through the mud and move swiftly.

The positive thing about the weather was that the forest was now even darker and harder for the Lannister men to spot them in. Robb had given him control over an archer division, who would attack from the forest as soon as the Blackfish had lured the Kingslayer out of Riverrun to this place. The Mormonts will blow the horn first, followed by the Umbers, Mallisters, Freys and Karstarks. Then he and his division would rain the arrows on the Kingslayer's troops, until Robb's cavalry would intervene. Then he and the other archers would run down the battlefield as well and use their swords.

Theon looked at the men that were with him. Some of them were Freys, some were Karstarks, but most of them were Starks. He could see that the youngest archers were scared, as some others, the elder, were not at all. He smirked as he looked in front of him again. The scared boys would not last long….

And now he just had to wait. He hated waiting. He had waited for Lyanna for more than ten years. He smirked once more as he thought of her. If he would return, he would take her all night to celebrate.

They were married for probably two months by now. Theon wondered when she would carry his child. He made sure that he spilled his seed inside her every night, so the chance would grow that she would carry their heir.

He got distracted as he could hear hooves and the sound of swords striking each other in the far distance. They were getting closer; he needed to get ready.

He stood up from the forest ground as he gestured to the men to do the same. He held his finger to his lips, to make sure that the men would be as quiet as possible.

Theon knew that there was not much time for them. They needed to shoot down as much as they could, before Robb and his cavalry would show up. He needed to make sure that the Blackfish and his men would not get badly wounded either.

He took position close to the foot of the forest, as he could see what was coming. He saw the Blackfish and his men ride for their lives, but with a glimpse of a smile on their faces as they knew that their plan was working.

The Lannisters rode like maniacs behind them as Theon wondered when the first horn would blow.

He didn't need to wait for long as the first horn blew, which already took some Lannisters by surprise. Theon gestured to the men that they needed to nock their arrows and and when the other horns blew they drew their bows.

The men waited for Theon's command as he yelled: "LOOSE!"

Hundreds of arrows flied through the air from both sides of the forest. Most of them landed into their targets, as Theon and the others readied their bow to rain more arrows on them.

They've loosed the arrows again and more soldiers fell to the ground. Theon could hear Robb and his men approaching, as he yelled that the men needed to pay attention now.

He loosed four more arrows as he saw that Robb, his wolf and his men were now too close to take the risk.

He put the bow away over his shoulder as he took his sword out of his scabbard. He yelled as did the other men with him as they all ran out of the forest to help Robb and his men.

He felt that is was not easy to run through the mud, which reached to the ankles of his boots. He knew that it was important to keep moving, or else risk the chance of being sucked into it.

A Lannister men approached him by foot as Theon avoided his attack as he parried the sword away. He countered the attack as he stabbed the soldier in his neck. He could feel the blood of the man splash onto his face.

He pulled the sword out of the man's neck as he looked at which one he would take next. He tried to gain some sense of the battlefield, but it was impossible. It was complete chaos.

He saw Robb fighting a man one on one, but also another approach Robb from behind. Robb was too occupied to notice and Theon was too far away from him to attack him with his sword. If he would yell at Robb, he would only be distracted and had more chance of being killed.

Theon did not think any longer as he took one of his arrows and shot the man through the head who was approaching Robb.

"Nice one, Greyjoy!" Rodrik Forrester yelled as he patted him on the back as he too had a bloodied face.

Another soldier went for Theon, who quickly got his sword again. He avoided his opponent's sword as he backstepped and moved swiftly pass him. His sword smashed against his as they started dueling.

He could feel his arms getting tired as he thought of a plan to outsmart the soldier. He kicked the man in his balls as the man fell to the ground in pain. Theon stabbed his sword into his face as the man drew his last breath.

The battle continued as he saw that he was on the winning side. This gave him courage, as he thrust his sword into another soldier.

Grey Wind ripped the arm off a man as other men looked on in terror and ran away scared of the wolf. Theon couldn't blame them: the wolf was wild. If the wolf would've ran after him, he would shit himself too.

He saw the Kingslayer for the first time, as he rallied his retainers. Theon watched him as he got on one of the horses as he saw that he went for Robb.

"Robb!" He yelled.

Robb's men reacted instantly as they protected their King. Theon ran towards them to help them as he shot one of the Kingslayer's men in his back, who then fell of his horse.

The men never reached Robb, but did kill Lord Karstark sons. Theon kicked the Kingslayer in his side, as he fell to the ground. He never forget the way he watched Lyanna when he was in Winterfell.

"Oh come on, you're King in the North now!" Ser Jaime mocked, "Try to beat me, boy, one on one."

"No," Robb refused, "Accept that you have lost from this boy." He said as he got on his horse and rode away from the battlefield with Rodrik and Grey Wind in front with him.

Theon looked up at the Blackfish, Lord Karstark and Lord Umber. The first two held Jaime Lannister tightly as they tried to move him forwards.

"Wait, I have a special gift for him!" Lord Karstark said angrily as he put the men to a halt.

The men stopped as Lord Karstark smashed Jaime's face twice. One punch for each son.

Theon and other men laughed as he could see that the straight nose of Jaime Lannister was broken. He walked up to the man as he looked down upon him.

"I have a gift for you too." Theon said bitterly.

Jaime Lannister smirked. "What? Your young and lovely wife?" He mocked.

Those were the only words he needed to hear to give him a knee in his balls. The Kingslayer cried out in pain as the other men laughed.

The men made the Kingslayer stand up as they walked towards the warcamp.

Finally, he would see his young and lovely wife again.

…..

 **Lyanna**

She was still standing on her toes as she waited for a sight of Theon. She tried not to look at her mother, because she knew that she feared the worst, and tried to remain hopeful.

There were other shouts and yells in the distance from the remaining men who came back by foot. Lyanna looked at Robb, who looked exhausted, but smiled at her, telling her that Theon was among those men.

Lyanna let out a sigh of relief as she and her mother walked over to Robb and Rodrik and they held each other tightly in an embrace.

Winter and Grey Wind licked each other's fur clean from all the sticky blood that was in it. Robb, then, noticed that Lyanna had blood on her face as well and that their mother had a little scratch on her throat.

"Wh-what happened?" Robb said angrily.

"Nothing to worry about, my child," their mother said comforting, "I was under the protection of your brave sister and her wolf."

Robb watched Lyanna, but she only had eyes for the men approaching. Finally, in the far distance, she could see Theon walking between the men.

She pushed her brother aside as she ran towards Theon. She had never been happier to see him in her entire life. All the men stepped aside as Theon waited for her. He held his arms out for her as she jumped on him and locked her legs on his back.

They've kissed each other for several moments as they both didn't bother that there were men around them that started to whistle and laugh.

Lyanna looked Theon in his eyes as she smiled at him.

"I've promised you, remember?" He winked at her as he put her down on the ground again.

Lyanna smiled once more as she wondered if she would tell him. She saw that Theon was tired, and dirty, and full of blood, as she decided to wait to tell him the news. She could think of a more romantic setting to tell him.

Theon and Lyanna walked over to Rodrik, Robb and Catelyn as Theon told her the news that they've captured the Kingslayer.

"What? You're joking, right?" She asked in disbelief.

"He isn't," Robb added as he turned around towards them, "Did you already lock him up?" He asked Theon.

"The Lords Umber and Karstark are taking care of it. It's up to you now, what should happen to him." Theon answered.

Lyanna saw that all of the men were too tired to think right now. Theon was so tired, that he didn't even see her bloodied face at first, but she saw that he did now.

"What happened up here?" He asked, worried.

"Hmmm, yes. Before we enter the tent, we must have some people clean it up first," Lyanna said to him, "There are four dead bodies on the ground."

"Four?" Robb, Theon and Rodrik said together, quite impressed.

"Yes, four," her mother confirmed as she continued to Theon, "Theon, I want to thank you that you've learnt my daughter how to defend herself with a bow. She saved her own life and mine today."

Lyanna smiled at her mother, as she knew it was hard for her to compliment Theon. Lyanna thought that maybe she would have tried harder to work on her relationship with Theon, as he was the father of her first grandchild.

Theon looked proudly at Lyanna as he heard of what she'd done. Lyanna started to blush again as she said: "Well, Winter helped me with most of them."

"Yes, but she never could have taken four armed men on her own!" Her mother said as she raised an eyebrow.

Lyanna blushed as she looked to the ground. She was still not used to getting compliments.

"You can use my tent for the time being," her mother offered her and Theon, probably because she knew that they needed some time alone, as she turned to Robb. "Could I stay in your tent?" She asked him.

"Of course." Robb said.

Lyanna smiled thankfully towards her brother and mother as she turned to Theon. "Come, love, I will have a bath prepared for you."

Lyanna didn't notice how Theon winked at Robb and Rodrik as they walked away together to her mother's tent.

…..

 **Theon**

Theon and Lyanna sighed as Theon kissed Lyanna's forehead and pulled his member out of her. He did not fuck her like he promised himself only last night, but he was more gentle with her.

He was overwhelmed with a strange feeling called love when he saw her as he came back into the camp. He was glad that she was safe and well, as for her mother and wolf. Theon realized that he loved Lyanna even more than he thought he did and that he wanted her to be the mother of their children, his heirs.

He turned to his side as he watched Lyanna, who kept her eyes closed as a wide smile showed across her face. He looked at her stomach, which she was holding with both hands. He looked at her breasts, which were by far his favorite part of her body. Theon noticed that her breasts started to get more firm.

"Your tits are getting bigger." He stated as he smirked.

Lyanna sighed as she opened her eyes and rolled them. Theon laughed, as did Lyanna, who lay on her side as well.

"Enjoy it while you can, because I don't know how they will be after nine months." Lyanna said playfully as she smirked at him.

Theon eyed her suspiciously. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? He opened his mouth as he tried to say something, but only air came out of his mouth.

Lyanna smiled at him as she took his hand and lay it on her stomach as well. She shook her head, assuring him that what he was thinking was right.

"Y-you're pregnant?" He said with his mouth open, still a little in disbelief.

Lyanna rolled her eyes once more. "Yes, you silly, what else did you expect? You've spilled your seed in me every day since we're married!"

Theon felt something weird inside of him. He was starting to get emotional, which he didn't want to show Lyanna. He swallowed hard as he held back his emotions.

He, Theon Greyjoy, was going to be a father. Lyanna Greyjoy of House Stark, sister to the King in the North, was the mother of his heir.

"What are you hoping for? A boy or a girl?" Lyanna asked him as she crawled closer to him.

Theon looked at her, as he still thought of what to say.

Lyanna smirked. "Do you really have no words for me at all?" She asked him teasingly.

"I-I'm going to be a father." He said, more to himself than to her.

"Yes, Theon, I've been trying to tell you that for several minutes now." Lyanna answered as she started to get a little annoyed.

Theon now started to focus on Lyanna again. He could see that she was a little hurt by his reaction, and he knew that he had been a little selfish.

"For how long?" He wondered. He smiled at her, letting her know that he was happy with the news.

Lyanna shrugged. "Well, since there is no Maester around here to examine me.. I don't know, really. I haven't flowered since the last time, which is around two months ago, but my mother told me this could also be because of the stress."

"Do you have stress?" He asked her, worried. He would not let stress ruin the birth of his firstborn.

"No, not like that." She sighed, "A war camp is just not an optimal place for a woman to be in, especially not pregnant. Are you happy?" she asked him as she bit her lip, a little worried.

Theon smiled. "Of course I am happy. You are pregnant with our heir." He said to her as he kissed her forehead.

Lyanna sighed in relief. She looked up at him more happy than he had ever seen her as he looked into her eyes. He knew that Lyanna could not stay for much longer with him, as the war camp was not a good place for her to be in.

A strange feeling came up to him: what if he wasn't there when the babe would be born? What if he would never see his or her face because he would be killed in battle?

He tried to ignore those feelings as he focused on Lyanna again. The only thing that mattered right now, was that she was here, with their little babe in her womb.

He promised himself and to whatever God there was, that he would do anything to keep her and the child safe. From now on, there would only be two things that mattered in his life.

He looked at his wife once more as he checked if she was already showing. Theon didn't know if it was because of the candlelight or if she truly was, but he thought that he could see some contours on her belly.

Theon kissed her stomach as he could hear Lyanna laugh softly. He laughed as well as he kissed her once more. He went from her stomach to the way up to her mouth, as his tongue searched for hers. His member started to hard again as he felt a new energy fill his body.

"Theon!" Lyanna laughed when he spread her legs again.

Theon smiled to her once more as he took what was his.

….

 **Jaime**

For the thousandth time, maybe even more but he couldn't remember, Jaime tried to settle himself on the cold and moist floor. The cold bars were not helping, neither were his damp clothes.

He should be _happy_ and _lucky_ , all of the men said when they've walked passed him. The Young Wolf, the King in the North, let him live, so _righteous_ of him.

Jaime laughed to himself. What did they know? The only reason he was still alive, was not because of justice, but simply because he was the son of Tywin Lannister. His sister and their son, well, _nephew,_ still held the Stark girls in Kings Landing. Robb Stark needed him, alive and whole, to trade him for his sisters.

He had to admit: he had underestimated the boy. He never would have thought that the Stark boy could set such a strategic move and fight so bravely. And the wolf.. Jaime smiled to himself as he thought of that he too was a little afraid of the wolf when he entered the battlefield.

"Are you not important enough to go to the oh-so-important meeting?" He asked a Karstark-guard, who ignored him.

Jaime snorted. Of course, the men must have had instructions to not talk to him. He didn't mind: the boys would simply bore him even more.

He had to admit that he was a little hungry by now. The battle had drained his energy level, and it had been a while since he had last eaten. The Starks would not give him fresh and hot pork chops, of course, but they would not let him starve either.

Jaime heard some loud shouting in the distance. The men were drunk and he couldn't blame them: he too would let his men drink if they had defeated their enemy.

He closed his eyes as he tried to think of something more comforting than the cold ground and the perspective of no food and drinks for the night. He thought of his sister Cersei, who he hadn't seen for a while…

His thoughts held to a stop as he could hear some soft, careful footsteps, followed by four paws of a large animal. The human footsteps were too soft to belong to Robb Stark, but the paws simply belonged to a direwolf.

Jaime opened his eyes to see Lyanna Stark walking towards him, holding a pint of ale and some warm food. He was very glad to see her.

Lyanna had changed since he had last seen her in Winterfell, where they've shared a dance together. Her body was more childish then, as was her face. Her deep brown hair and soft features, however, hadn't changed at all.

"Ah, Lady Stark, or is it Lady Greyjoy now?" He joked as she was close enough to see him properly.

"You are speaking to _Princess_ Lyanna Greyjoy of House Stark." A goddamn smart ass corrected him as Jaime rolled his eyes.

"Robb Stark is not my King, boy," Jaime said as he didn't even bother to look at him, "Well, _Your Highness,_ what a pleasant surprise!" Jaime said as he tried to smile.

The young woman in front of him didn't bother to answer or even look up to him. She put his plate and ale into his cage as he tried to touch the soft skin of her.

Jaime saw how he scared her as she quickly took her arms out of his cage. The wolf next to her growled dangerously, telling him not to try and touch her again.

"Your dog has grown." He stated as he watched the giant wolf.

Lyanna's was about the same size as her twin-brother's wolf, which he had feared in the battlefield.

"It's not a dog it's a direwolf!" Lyanna responded quite irritated, as she still didn't bother to look at him.

Jaime smiled to himself, as he knew that he had pushed the right button. He liked her temper: the fierceness in her made him think of Cersei.

He crawled over to the food, as much as was possible, for the cage was small.

"Why wasn't your direwolf there with Robb and your loyal husband Theon? Could've made things so much easier for them. If Lord Karstark was lucky, your wolf would've finished me before I even…"

He stopped talking as he watched Lyanna Greyjoy. She had put the fabric of her dress to her nose as she breathed through it, looking at him disgusted. Jaime knew he didn't smell like roses, as he was covered in dirt, shit and blood, but this reaction..?

He looked at the woman more closely, as he saw how her skin glowed in the light of the torches. Her breasts and belly were too swollen for the dress she was wearing: a dress he had seen her wear in Winterfell, whom had fit perfectly then, meaning she was growing.

He looked at his food again and then made the sum: he had seen Cersei like this four times, one time from Robert, three times from his own.

' _She's with child.'_ He thought to himself.

Lyanna stood up as she made a move to walk away, as Jaime just couldn't resist to confront her with it.

"How far pregnant are you?" Jaime asked her, as he laughed.

Lyanna turned around, as he could see the shock in her eyes. Jaime laughed to himself as he saw his guards look in shock as well as they looked at Lyanna, not knowing what to do.

"Leave us." Lyanna demanded of them.

"Your Highness, King Robb told us to…." One guard tried.

Jaime saw her rolling her eyes. "I said: leave us." Lyanna said calmly, but with her teeth gritted.

The guards left them as they bowed to Lyanna and walked over to the others in the camp. When the woman was sure that there was no-one there to eavesdrop, she started talking to him.

"How do you know?" She asked him, softly.

Jaime grinned as he rested his head to the cage and looked at her.

"Want some blood sausage?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow as he held the plate right under her nose through the cage.

He laughed as she gagged by the smell of it. "You look more like Cersei than you want to believe." He said as he took the plate away again. "She also hated the smell of blood sausage when she was with Joffrey. Maybe it has to do something with firstborns."

"You won't tell anyone, would you?" She begged him.

Jaime looked into her sad, blue eyes and felt a little sorry for her. Here she was: a young lady, newly wed to her first love, spending her first weeks of marriage and pregnancy in a war camp, without any other ladies but her mother. She even gave him her warm meal: mostly because she got sick of it, but maybe because she was bored as well. She wanted to talk to someone else than that Forrester-boy, her brother, mother or husband.

"For your sake, I hope the boy or girl will look like you. Looks and character. Not that slimy thing of that Greyjoy-boy." He said as he closed his eyes.

He was getting a little bored by now. The news of the pregnancy of Ned Stark's eldest daughter wasn't half as exciting as a good fight.

"Don't talk about Theon like that!" He could hear her defend him.

Jaime laughed again. "Oh my sweet Lady, you don't actually believe that Greyjoy will be always loyal to you? The Greyjoys aren't known for their loyalty, not just to the Starks, but also to the Lannisters. Well, basically, every family if you ask me." He pointed out.

"Theon's different." Lyanna said as she bit her lip. Jaime could smell her insecurity.

He smiled to her. "Of course he is." Although he thought otherwise.

"Just don't tell anyone?" She asked him once more.

"And who should I tell? To the trees? I know you Northerners tell your trees secrets, but I'll keep this one to myself, for now." He promised her.

Lyanna eyed him suspiciously. "And in Kings Landing?"

"Oh, I will definitely tell my sister, son and father. I think my sister will be a little more excited about this news than I am. But don't worry: by the time I will be back in Kings Landing, you will already be carrying your son or daughter at Winterfell. I don't think you will be welcome at Pyke." He said as he smirked and finished his ale.

Lyanna gave him a bitter look. "You disgust me." She said as she took his plate and goblet, stood up and left as she waved her long hair over her shoulders.

"Visit me sometimes! You're a great talker!" He joked as he laughed when he saw how she made fists of her hands.

"If there's something left to visit!" She snapped back, which made him laugh even more.

…

 _A/N: Well, another chapter_ _Thank you for all the kind reviews. I hope you also liked this chapter._

 _What do you think it will be? A boy or a girl? I'm still undecided yet, so maybe you could convince me_

' _Till next time!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen**

The rabbit ran around the corner as she tried to chase him. It was getting dark in the forest now, so she was at an advantage: she could see excellent in the dark.

She could feel that the rabbit was getting tired as the distance between them got smaller. Her master would be happy when she would see that she could eat something else. The master didn't like the food that she was getting: she got ill from it.

She readied herself to go in for the kill as the rabbit ran into a rabbit hole and escaped from her. She growled as she was angry with herself: no fresh meal for her tonight.

Her brother hurried up to her as he looked into the distance. She looked to where he looked, as she saw that he was staring at a small young fox. They both looked at each other and ran away, playing a game who would get the fox first.

 **Theon**

"Lyanna, LYANNA!" He yelled, as he shook his wife in his arms.

She wasn't reacting. Her eyes were still turned to the back of her head, as he looked at the white of them, and she was as pale as milk.

He had been with the men all evening, as Lyanna had already told him she wasn't feeling too well. Theon had gone to check for her, as he didn't want her to go to the Kingslayer again since last time.

They had a terrible fight and Theon needed to warn her that he would punish her if she would go and see him again.

' _You wouldn't dare!' She grinned, as she looked at Theon furiously._

' _I'm your husband. That means you should listen to what I tell you.' He spat back._

 _Lyanna sniffed. 'I'm the twin-sister to the King in the North, YOUR King. Robb would never let you hurt me.'_

 _Theon sniffed as well. 'So why did he tell me to inform you of our agreement?'_

 _Lyanna gave him a cold stare like only she could as she stormed into the bed and tried to sleep._

She didn't go to the Kingslayer, but Theon had a feeling that she would go some day. He never thought that he would found her in their tent this ill.

Lyanna's eyes turned back like they were supposed to as she blinked and looked at him.

"Theon?" She whispered and almost immediately blushed.

"Are you alright?" He asked her worriedly, "you've had a seizure." He said as he covered her with a blanket.

He turned around as he heard Winter come in with another prey in her mouth. The wolf walked over to Lyanna as she wanted to lay the fox on the bed.

"No Winter, you will only make her feel more sick." Theon said to the wolf as he tried to hush her from the bed.

"Theon leave her," Lyanna told him, "She brought it as a gift for me."

Theon turned around to look at her again. "How do you know?"

Lyanna looked away from him as he could see that she was blushing. She took the purple velvet blanket up to her knees as she sat on the edge of the wooden bed.

He knew she was hiding something from him, but what? It had something to do with the wolf. How did Lyanna know that it was a gift?

'Could it be….?' He thought for a second, but then sniffed. 'No, that couldn't be.'

Warging was an ability that only existed in tales from Old Nan. The old woman told Robb, Lyanna, Jon and Theon stories about the Kings of Winter and armies of death and how the old blood of the North could communicate with their animals, by literally going into their _heads._

Robb and Theon were always more sceptic about those tales than Jon and Lyanna were, but the way Lyanna looked tonight, made him think twice.

He put the thought out of his head. It was nonsense. There was no way that his wife was a warg. She just knew Winter would bring her a fresh meal because that's just what animals do.

"I need to tell your brother about this." He said to her as he walked over to the bed and sat next to her. "Your conditions will get worse if you stay in the camp. You are carrying the heir of the Iron Islands inside of you. We need to be very careful."

He took her hand as he said so, as he was afraid of an outburst, which didn't came.

Lyanna simply nodded to him. He looked more carefully at her face to see that his wife was exhausted. She was pale, there were bags under her eyes and her face looked more skinny than before, which was strange, as women usually gained weight as they were with child.

Sure, he saw that she had some issues, but he thought that they were not more than usual complaints: nauseous, throwing up, not sleeping well, every woman had them, right?

He could hear how the soft ticking of the rain on the tent went harder, as he touched her blanket. Damp. Like basically everything. There was nothing dry around here.

How couldn't he have seen it before? His wife was in the worst conditions to carry their child. Not only would their child be in danger, but also Lyanna herself if he didn't do something about it. He needed to take care of his family. Now was the time.

He kissed her on the forehead as he stroked her cheek. She smiled at him weakly, as she knew that he would inform Robb straight away. He let go of her as he walked out of their tent, with a faint pain in his heart. He knew he would not see her and their child for some time.

…..

 **Sansa**

' _When was the last time I had an appetite?'_ She tried to remember, but failed.

It had been so long ago, that she did not remember.

The loss of appetite was not the cooks fault, for they cooked deliciously, it was for the conditions that she was in. She had never felt so miserable in her entire, yet short, life.

She missed her wolf, Lady. From the moment that Queen Cersei ordered for the wolf's punishment, things went all wrong. It wasn't fair: Lady didn't do anything wrong, yet she was punished, like her…

From the other side of the table, King Joffrey and his mother Cersei eyed her suspiciously. Like her sister Lyanna, you could tell when she was thinking about difficult things. They probably wanted to know what she was thinking of, but she wouldn't tell them, no matter how hard they would hurt her.

She took one of the lemoncakes in front of her and ate it against her will. Although it tasted really well, she tried to swallow it really hard down, as her stomach felt full. On her face a faint smile appeared, as she could see that Cersei approved it.

"Go on, little dove, you need to eat." The woman she hated whispered to her as she smiled at her.

Sansa knew Cersei won't let her out of eyesight if she didn't do as she pleased, so she did what Cersei wanted her to do: eat. Against her will.

Cersei grimaced as she took her goblet of wine. A sign for Sansa that she would be left alone, if she would just eat.

She started to think of Arya. Where would she be now? No one had seen her since their father…

' _No Sansa, don't think of that,'_ She said to herself as she could feel her stomach pinch together again.

Arya would be fine. Her sister might be younger than she was, but she was also more fierce. She would survive. Sansa just knew it.

Her mind wondered off towards Winterfell. Her little brothers Bran and Rickon were still there, looked after by Maester Luwin. It felt like yesterday when she saw her two brothers chase each other in the courtyard as their mother told them to be more careful. That was all when things were well, _before_ she left Winterfell.

And then Jon. Jon felt relatively strange towards her. The bastard son of her father had always been kind to her, but she hasn't always been to him. She smiled to herself at the thought of when he would hear that Sansa missed him now as much as the rest of her family. He was her history, when all was well. He was a part of her that she tried to remember every single day.

When she thought of Robb and Lyanna, she felt how her eyes started to fill up with tears. Her oldest brother started a war to get her and Arya back home. He was the most kind man that Sansa knew, and the bravest, even more brave than Ser Jaime or Ser Loras or every other Ser that she had ever seen. She was his sister and she was proud of it.

Cersei stood up from her stool as she eyed her son. "Make sure your betrothed eats well," was all she said as she left the room, leaving her, Joffrey and Ser Sandor. Deep down inside of her she feared the two men, but she wouldn't show them.

"Eat." Joffrey spat as he threw a chicken leg to her, not giving her any further attention.

Sansa did as he bid her to do as she dreamed away again. She thought of Lyanna and how she would have looked like at her wedding. Probably more beautiful than she already does, knowing her sister. It was a pity that Sansa was not there to do her hair. The two sisters had a special bond and they braided each other's hair for years. Theon was lucky to have her. Her mother had once told her that her father had plenty of offers from all over Westeros for Lyanna as the men all wanted to marry her.

Out of all of them, Sansa probably missed Lyanna the most. Lyanna was the one that she could talk to about girly and lady-things. She had asked Lyanna how it felt like to be in love, or how it was to kiss someone. Lyanna was the one she could ask questions to without feeling stupid, like she always felt whenever she was with Robb or Theon. Lyanna would never laugh at her and answer her honestly, always. Lyanna's needlework wasn't as neat as Sansa's, but she did well and she had enjoyed it when they worked on their needlework together. Lyanna would let the maidens make fresh tea and cakes as they secretly ate all of them. Secretly, because their mother didn't want Lyanna to eat too much sweetness, as she had just lost some weight and gained easily in her younger years.

Sansa chuckled to herself as she thought of those moments with Lyanna.

"What are you laughing at?" Joffrey spat to her once more.

Sansa immediately took a serious look on her face. "Nothing, Your Grace."

The answer clearly didn't satisfy him, Sansa could tell. She didn't blink with her eyes as she saw how Joffrey leaned over towards her.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" He almost whispered, like the way his mother talked, "I have seen you wandering away with your thoughts. What were you thinking of? _Home?_ Of that traitorous family of yours?" He grinned.

Sansa swallowed, but still didn't blink her eyes. _'Look him in the eyes. Don't show him that you're afraid, that's what he wants.'_

"Have you already heard the rumors? Your traitor sister is pregnant with that nasty Kraken husband of hers," he laughed as he told her the news, "Gods, what kind of idiot would ever fall for a Greyjoy?"

She didn't care what Joffrey thought of Lyanna and Theon. She didn't care how she felt that a small smile appeared on her face, ready for Joffrey to see. She knew he would hurt her for it, but she didn't care.

Joffrey looked angered as he looked at her smile. "Do you like that?"

Sansa did not answer him, but only gave him a nasty look.

"I SAID: DO YOU LIKE THAT?" Joffrey shouted towards her.

It wasn't the first time he shouted. His shouting didn't mean anything to her. Her sister was pregnant. She was going to be an aunt.

Sansa raised her head as she looked up at him. "It is the best news I've had in months."

Of course she knew it was the worst answer to give, she had learned quickly at court, but thinking of her family gave her courage.

Joffrey pointed a finger at her as he hissed. "You! You traitorous…! Ser Sandor! BEAT HER!"

She could hear the heavy footsteps of Ser Sandor coming from behind her. Sansa was preparing herself for the pain she was about to feel.

' _Don't worry, it will heal.'_ She could hear the voice of Lyanna say to her, like the time she had hurt her knee and she was too afraid to show their mother, as she ruined her new dress.

It was almost if she could feel the embrace of Lyanna around her as Ser Sandor raised his arm as he gave her a small, pitying look. She could feel the cold of his armor against her cheek, as the flesh split open. Sansa moaned in pain, but it soon faded away as she thought of her seeing Lyanna's children for the first time.

….

 **Robb**

His sister just looked like Theon told him: pale, exhausted and fragile. How could they all not have seen?

"Lyanna!" He said as he ran towards her in her tent.

His sister looked happily up at him, but there was something missing in her eyes.. The twinkle that used to be there.

He helped her up as Lyanna held her back with one of her hands. Her belly was getting bigger and bigger by the day.

' _Our mother never grew as big as Lyanna when she was carrying Sansa, Arya, Bran or Rickon…'_ He thought to himself as he rested her on her chair. The sweat was dripping off her forehead as she sighed with her eyes closed.

"Why haven't you told us about how you felt?" He asked concerned.

He watched how she reached for the cup of herbal tea that a help gave to her, as she smiled faintly.

"You men were so pre-occupied. I didn't want to cause any trouble."

' _Always Lyanna,'_ Robb thought, _'settling herself comfortably in the background, afraid to cause trouble.'_

He looked at her belly once more, which she held protective with both her hands. "When are you due?" He asked her.

Lyanna sighed in frustration. "I don't know, but I hope it won't take long. My belly is so heavy that I have trouble walking without any pain in my back."

She tried to smile, but Robb also saw a painful look. He felt bad for his sister. She needed a comfortable place to go into labor, Maester Luwin helping her and their brothers around her to help her with whatever that came onto their path.

"I would like you to return to Winterfell." He said to her and she nodded with a smile. "It is best for you and your child. Maester Luwin will be there. He helped mother with all of her labors and we have to keep up a tradition." He ended with a smile.

She smiled and nodded once more. "I agree."

"When you are fully rested and healed, I would like you to help Bran to rule in my absence. He is after all the next man in line."

Lyanna nodded, again. "I will, but I don't know when I…"

"Take as much time as you need," he interrupted her, "your health is what matters."

She smiled again. "And what about Theon? Can he come with me?" She said hopefully.

Robb sighed. "Unfortunately: no," he said in regret as he saw his sister looking sadly to the ground. "Your husband has convinced me to send him to Pyke, to convince his father to join his forces with ours. If his plan succeeds, then we can attack Kings Landing not only by land, but also by water."

"So he won't be there when our child is born?" Lyanna asked him.

He sighed once more. "No. We're at war, Ly. He's one of my best archers and I need him to get the Greyjoy support we need. I'm sorry, but this night is the last night you'll have with him before you will see him in some time."

Lyanna pouted her lips as she thought of what he was saying. Robb could see that she understood, as she was a clever girl, but there was some disappoint in her face that he couldn't bear.

"I understand." She sighed finally. "I mean: father wasn't there when we were born at Riverrun, right?" She smiled, although it was a weak one.

"Yes, father wasn't there as well. And he was the best father that we could ever imagine. Theon's time will come, I promise you. He doesn't like it either, but he knows it's necessary. As well of the future of your child: the next heir in line for the Iron Islands."

Lyanna shook her head, assuring Robb that she understood.

"Speaking of heirs.. There is something that I want to discuss with you before you go." He said as he sighed.

Lyanna looked up in surprise, but also smirked. She thought he was talking about the Frey-girl.

"No, not _that._ " He said, a bit annoyed. "But as you well know, some families would be glad to see my head on a spike, especially since I've been named.. _King in the North…_ " He whispered, still feeling a bit strange to say it out loud. "My marriage to the Frey girl won't be anytime soon, as there is still a war to fight."

His sister looked strangely at him, as he knew that she didn't know what he was walking about.

"Your children will be named Greyjoy, which means, with all the respect, that they will rule the Iron Islands one day and not the North. I need assurance that I will have an heir after I might get killed in battle or anything else."

"What are you suggesting? Brandon and Rickon are still there to rule in your name, after… Well.. I don't want to think about that." Lyanna answered.

"Yes, but both of them are still very young and have never fought a battle in their entire life. I was thinking that maybe _Jon_ could be my heir, for as long as I don't have any heirs or for as long as they are not off age."

Lyanna narrowed her eyes as Robb watched her thinking about it.

"I see," she finally said, "but there are three problems. One: he is not legitimated as our father's son, although he definitely is our brother. Two: he is sworn to the Night's Watch now, a vow that he cannot break, only by dying. Three: mother."

Robb grinned, as those were the three problems that he had in his mind as well. He sighed as he raised his eyebrow as he thought of what to say.

"As a King I can naturalize him to Jon Stark, son to our father and brother to us. He always hated being a bastard, so he would accept it, right? Second, I can pardon him of his duties to the Night's Watch. He is the brother to a King. We need him more than the Night's Watch.. Third…" He said as he sighed, "Mother will be our biggest problem, I suppose. But she needs to accept that her family is in more danger now than it ever was. With Jon naturalized, we have another heir. It won't be just me, Brandon and Rickon."

He saw his sister nodding at what he was saying, telling him that he made a point.

"She won't have Jon become before Bran or Rickon." Lyanna said to him with an eyebrow raised.

Robb sighed. "No. And probably not even before your son if you have one. But it is a King's command."

It still felt weird to say so. Here they were, still young, and he had a whole Kingdom that obeyed him, whatever he said. He knew his mother would protest, but she would accept it if he told her that the _King_ wanted this to happen. He hoped it would not come that far.

Lyanna pouted her lips as she thought of it. "She will bow to a King's command," She agreed with him, "I think you should do it, although you have to keep in mind that Jon might not think as you want him to. Jon is an honorable man, who would like to keep his oath to the Watch."

Robb grinned. This is why he also talked to Lyanna: to give him advice, but also to keep critical. This was the last time they would see each other in some time, so he utilized the time well that they had left.

He stood up as he saw Lyanna yawn. Lyanna looked up as she tried to stand up for him as well and wanted to make effort and bow for him. He held up his hands, telling her that she needed to stop.

"My sister won't ever have to bow before me." He told her, as if she wasn't in the right state of mind.

Lyanna shrugged. "Theon bowed for you. I'm his wife now."

He smirked. "You have no idea how satisfying it is to have Theon bow down before you. Especially now that he is married to my sister."

Lyanna smirked back at him. "Oh, believe me, brother. I do know how that feels like." She joked.

Robb laughed. He was going to miss this moments with his sister. They only ever needed a look to understand each other.

"Don't let him hear you." Robb warned her jokingly.

Lyanna shrugged. "I know when I can say certain things about him."

Robb smiled at her. Now it was the moment to say goodbye to each other. He held her in a tight embrace as he could feel her swollen stomach pressing against his. He loosened the embrace, but still had her in his arms. Something, though, was pressing against his stomach, although he could not figure out what it was.

"What was that? Something is pressing me against my stomach." Robb said to her.

"That's the heir to the Iron Islands kicking." He heard the proud voice of Theon speak as he entered the tent behind Robb.

Robb saw that he held a bow in his one hand and a dead rabbit in the other. Theon probably hunted some fresh meat for Lyanna. He smiled at his friend thankfully, for being so good to his sister, something he had not believed since the beginning.

He looked at Lyanna's belly again to see an exciting movement in it. Lyanna rubbed her belly happily as she whispered to it: "Yes, little one, that's your uncle."

Although it was not his own child, Robb felt a little emotional. His sister was going to be a mother soon. Her child was his blood as well.

"He's an active one." He told her as the babe kept on moving in her.

Theon smirked. "Just like his father."

Robb laughed at his remark. He knew it was time to give the couple some time alone, as it would be their last night together.

He looked at Lyanna as he spoke to her. "Your carriage will be ready tomorrow. Make sure you will have gathered all your belongings by then. Same goes for you, Theon." He ended as he looked at Theon.

Lyanna nodded, but Robb saw that she was getting emotional. "We will see each other tomorrow, sister." He said as he gave her a kiss on her forehead as he left the couple in their tent.

….

 **Theon**

He took away the food that he had prepared for her. Lyanna had nearly eaten the whole rabbit by herself and he was glad to see that she found her appetite again. He watched as she gathered all her things.

She stood with her back towards him, so Theon could see her figure like it was before she was carrying their babe. He licked his lips as he saw her waistline, which was perfect. Her waistline was followed by a nice pair of hips and a curvy ass. He did not know what he loved most about her: her bouncy tits as he fucked her as she lay on her back, or holding the firm flesh of her ass as he took her from behind.

Theon felt how his member hardened in his breeches as he thought of them naked as he walked over towards her. He held her hips firmly as he pushed his member against her buttocks, as he bit in her earlobe.

He heard his wife chuckle softly as she whispered his name.

"Theon, I'm still not finished packing…" She told him.

He looked at Winter, who was observing them, and send him out with one nod of his head. The wolf was now listening to him as well, which made him feel even more powerful. He liked being the dominate one and he was going to show Lyanna.

Theon turned her around as he stroke the hair from her collarbone. Her blue eyes met his black as he leaned over to swallow her lower lip.

"Theon…" She moaned a little, "Love, I have to pack…"

"You've got all night." He said as he kissed her so that she could not answer him.

He felt like he couldn't have hands enough. He wanted to touch her everywhere, since he didn't know when would be the next time he would see her. He wanted to remember every little piece of flesh she had. How it felt and tasted like. He wanted to remember how his child moved in her belly happily and how that felt like. He would not let her go until he was finished with her.

He held her firm breasts in his hands as he licked her neck. He knew that Lyanna was in the mood now as well, as she held his hair in his hands.

He ripped her dress off, since he had no time to do that in the right way.

"Theon!" Lyanna protested a little, but he didn't care. The dress didn't fit her properly anyway.

He lifted her off the floor as she put her legs around him. He felt how the fabric of his shirt was getting wet by her warmth. They kissed passionately as he sat her down on the bed. He took off his shirt as he let Lyanna's hands touch his muscled torso. Her hands were so warm, that he heat up even more as he pulled his breeches down to set his cock free.

Lyanna looked up at him with a naughty glimpse in her eyes as she took his cock in her hands and led it into her mouth.

"Ooh.." Theon moaned as he enjoyed the wetness and warmth of her mouth.

He held Lyanna's hair in his hands as he decided the movement. He led her other hand to his balls, as he let her play with them.

Her soft little moans as she sucked him off and the sight of her doing so, almost made Theon come. He didn't want that, though, so he made her stop as he lay her on her back.

"Not in your mouth tonight?" She said naughty as he smirked at her.

He rested his knees on the ground as he spread her legs. Theon teased his wife a little as he blew some air over her wetness as she moaned softly. He smirked about the way he made her feel as he started to lick her sweet cunt.

Theon felt how she got more excited as she moaned his name more and moved her cunt towards his face. Gods he was going to miss this. The way he could make her feel.

He didn't want her to come yet as well so he stopped at the right moment. Lyanna moaned a little in disappointment, making him laugh.

"Don't worry, love, I will make you scream." He whispered in her ear as he pushed her to the bedside.

He spread her legs as they rested to the floor. He kneeled over her swollen belly as he pushed himself inside of her. They both moaned loudly as Theon tried to find the right movement for them both.

She was different this night. She gave herself completely to him. Not the controlled Lady Lyanna who was afraid that anyone might hear her, but a Lyanna who did not care. All that mattered was the both of them, at that moment.

He loved how she gave herself to him so much, that he almost spilled too soon inside of her. He paused for a moment as he moved slowly in- and outside of her warmth, as he bit and sucked her pink nipples.

"I want you Theon, hard." She whispered to him as he smirked.

How could he not obey her? If she wanted him hard, he would give it to her.

"As you wish, Your Highness." He said as he turned her around.

He let her bend over in a comfortable position so that her stomach was not in her way. He waited until Lyanna looked from over her shoulder and nodded.

He pushed himself inside her as he took her juicy buttocks in his hands. Lyanna almost screamed with every movement he made, which aroused him even more. He slapped her left bum with his hand as he heard that this arouse her.

"Yes! Go on love." She begged and he did.

His hands left red marks on her bum, marking her as his. He fucked her as hard as he could as he felt her tighten around his cock. She screamed his name as she came before he did, but it only took little time to make him come heavily as well. He felt how his seed filled her entirely as he rested his forehead on her back.

He could hear her laugh from underneath him, as he laughed along with her. He moved himself out of her as he let her clean herself.

"I hope you've got something to remember me by." She said as she was still holding a cloth between her thighs.

"How can I forget a woman like you?" He said as he bit her nose a little.

She giggled as they walked over to their bed. Theon felt how the sleep took him over as he felt Lyanna still playing with his chest hair.

"Theon?" She whispered finally.

"Hmm?" He said, sleepily.

"Please come back to me as soon as possible." She said with a slight broken voice, making him to open his eyes.

"I will, you have my word. I love you." He said as he stroke her hair.

She smiled at him. "And I love you. Just promise me one thing…"

"What?" He asked her, curiously.

"Don't touch any other woman while you are away." She said, seriously.

Theon sighed and smiled reassuringly, as he could see that Lyanna took it as a positive response. "I will not." He finally spoke, to no to hurt her.

He prayed to all the Gods that he would have the strength to do so.

….

 _Well, that was it for chapter 13! Theon and Lyanna said goodbye to each other with a loud bang, because there will come a time that they will not see each other.. and I didn't want to disappoint you._

 _Next up: Theon goes to Pyke and can he keeps his promise, to both Lyanna AND Robb? Lyanna is reunited with her brothers again and Robb has a conversation with someone.._

 _Please let me know what you think!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen**

 **Brandon**

"Hmpf." He said to himself as he tried to move his legs.

No matter how many times he tried, the movements in his legs wouldn't come. Maester Luwin told him to stop, to focus on his future and Lordship of Winterfell, since his brother was gone, but Bran refused. He wanted to be a knight, and how could a cripple be of any good?

"Hodor." The giant man that accompanied him for quite some time now said as he smiled at Brandon.

Hodor walked over to him as he held out his hands, letting Bran know that he wanted to pick him up if Bran wanted him to.

"Shut up, Hodor." Bran spat, as Hodor sat back in a corner again, looking a little hurt.

Bran didn't care. He lived in a world nowadays where everyone was thinking about themselves. He hadn't seen his brother and sister for more than half a year by now, let alone his mother. And Sansa and Arya? Well, that must have been for over a year. No one thought of him, or Rickon. They needed to simply take care of themselves. And who needed their mother more? The twins, who were already grown up and, as for Lyanna, married by now? Or Rickon and himself, young, not knowing how things work? The Maester told him that Rickon still cried himself to sleep and grew wilder by the day, just because he had no one to look after him, except for himself and the Maester. But how could Bran correct his younger brother if he ran away from him all the time? Rickon was not a fool: he knew that Bran could not follow.

His silvery grey direwolf moved himself from the ground as he walked over to the window, howling. Summer moved restless across the room as Hodor looked at Bran. He heard Shaggydog's nails at the other side of the door as he tried to enter the room, following by his little brother.

"Hurry, Bran! Hurry! Someone's returning!" He heard his little brother shout.

Bran could not be as excited as the wolves or his brother. He knew he would get disappointed anyway. Hodor picked him up as he walked Bran over to the courtyard. A small party of men and women were waiting to see who would enter the gates of Winterfell in a carriage.

The direwolf of House Stark was on the banner of the carriage, which meant that his mother or his sister would return home. If it would have been his brother Robb, then all of his other bannermen would have come back with him as well and he would never travel in a carriage. He did not expect his sisters Sansa or Arya, and if they would come home, they would've travelled under the Baratheon or Lannister banner, but definitely not the Starks'.

He watched how Rickon would stand on his toes, trying to see who was in the carriage. Bran had a feeling that it was their sister, as the direwolves grew more excited by the second. In a few minutes, they would be reunited with their sister as well.

His feelings were confirmed when he saw his sister's grey-white direwolf running in front of the carriage to the castle gates.

"Let her through!" Bran shouted to the men guarding the gates, as they happily stood aside to let the giant wolf in.

Summer and Shaggydoy happily welcomed their sister Winter as they ran towards her and played with her for a while. Bran could see that the direwolf had some scars from battle. The wolf still had a limp on one paw, but she grew strong as she had trained in battle.

The carriage now entered the gates of Winterfell as well and Brandon could see how his younger brother almost couldn't control himself anymore.

"How big will she be? Will she be having twins, like her and Robb? Do you think Theon's with her as well? Do you think they've changed much since last time we have seen them? When is mother coming back?" The little boy talked.

"Shut up, Rickon, you will see for yourself in a moment." Bran said, irritated.

The carriage held to a stop as the door of it opened. The people saw how Ser Rodrik Cassel first left the carriage as he nodded to Bran and Rickon with a smile. Then he turned around to help Bran's sister out of the carriage.

The people of Winterfell sighed out of excitement as Lyanna got out of the carriage. She was very big, Bran observed, and he wondered if Rickon was right about her carrying twins. She couldn't be _that_ big at this time of her pregnancy.

Lyanna smiled at Bran and Rickon as Rickon ran towards her.

"Lyanna!" He shouted, as he embraced her by her waist. "Am I going to be an uncle?"

"Yes, you are young man," she laughed as she petted his hair and walked over to Bran, Hodor and Maester Luwin.

"Your Highness," the Maester said with respect, "Welcome back to Winterfell. I hope your journey was well?"

"Yes, thank you Maester Luwin. I am tired, though," Lyanna answered, as she stroke her swollen belly.

"You should rest, after you've greeted your old friends and family, my Lady." The Maester said with concern. "And I would like to examine you and your current state."

Lyanna smiled. "I will. Hello Hodor!" She said as she looked from the Maester to Hodor, who smiled his most goofy smile.

"Hodor!" He simply answered.

Lyanna smirked as she looked from Hodor to Bran. She hadn't changed much since he had seen her last time, apart from her pregnancy. Her features were more feminine, but you could still see the old Lyanna in her.

"Brandon.." She said as she looked at him uncertainly.

Bran smiled at her. Although he was quite disappointed that his mother did not return home to him and Rickon, he was very happy to see his sister.

Lyanna smiled back as she tried to embrace him, which was a little hard since Hodor was carrying him.

"How are you?" His sister asked him.

"Fine, thank you. And you?" He said, as he tried to sound interested, but he could see that Lyanna was not buying it.

"Fine as well," She said as she observed him. "I will rest now, if you don't mind. It has been a long journey. After the Maester and I have finished, I will visit you to talk, alright?" She ended with a smile.

"Of course. Come Hodor, bring me back to my chambers." He said as he nodded to Lyanna and looked away.

Although his back was to Lyanna, he could feel how her eyes pierced into his back.

…

 **Theon**

As soon as he came, he pulled himself out of the damned wench and cleaned himself.

He could hear the ugly girl talk, but he didn't listen to what she had to say. Her words were like wind, and he knew that he had a big problem now.

It had only seemed like yesterday that he promised Lyanna that he would not bed another woman and yet here he was. Spilling his seed into some girl who he had been introduced to on the deck.

If the men on board would find out and send word to Robb, or even worse, Lyanna, he was definitely sure that his marriage was over. Maybe not by law, but Lyanna would never treat him the same way again.

Why did he even do it? The girl wasn't even pretty.

' _Because you are Ironborn.'_ He thought as he tried to make sense to himself. _'Ironborn have saltwives. Lyanna is your landwife.'_

The Ironborn though, did not have landwives, but rockwives, Ironborn as well. Lyanna was not Ironborn, so he had to come up with a name for her.

He felt guilty towards Lyanna, but he tried to push that feeling away. He was going to the place where he was born. To rule, if the time comes. He needed to act like it.

"And then my father told me to…" the stupid girl began, but Theon cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah. Go away now. You've fulfilled your duty, woman. I will call for you when needed be." He said irritated, as he let her dress herself and then slam the wooden door of the cabin behind her.

The girl had nothing on Lyanna, but even the thought of Lyanna's body was enough for Theon to harden. They've been separated for almost three weeks now, and there were more to follow.

He looked out of his window. The weather was stormy: rain and waves soaked the glass as the ship who escorted him to Pyke tried to balance the heavy waves. In the far distance, he could see three barren islands who were carrying the castle and his keeps of Pyke: there was no mistake in that.

He tried to swallow the nervous feeling away as he readied himself. They would soon get ashore, he would see his father in less than a few hours.

Deep down in his gut, he knew that his father would not be pleased when he would hear that his only living son had married a non-Ironborn. Not only a non-Ironborn, but the daughter of the man who took him from Pyke in the first place.

But things were different: that all happened so many years ago. His father needed to see that. His marriage to Lyanna was to make things right between the houses of Greyjoy and Stark. Together, they would be very powerful against the Lannisters. And, the child that Lyanna was carrying, would be an heir to Winterfell, to the North, if he was a boy.. Robb told him himself.

The land was getting closer and Theon knew he needed to be ready by now. Ready to meet his father, after all this time.

…

"I can take you up there." He heard a woman's voice say from behind him.

He turned around, irritated. He was trying to convince a man that he was Lord Balon Greyjoy's last living son and that he needed someone to take him to Pyke, but the old prick wouldn't help him. He could see the castle and the bridges, but he wasn't planning on walking there.

The woman was easy on the eye: not a classic beauty, like Lyanna, Sansa or the other highborn Westerosi, but pretty enough. Her nose was too big and sharp for her face, but she had a wicked smile that made up for it.

"Yes you can," he said as he smirked at her and left the old man.

He followed her on her horse as she ordered the horse to ride to Pyke. Theon held the woman tight at her hips, as he tried to rub her through the fabric.

The woman smiled at him, a sign telling Theon that it was alright. He smirked once more as he led one of his hands up and squeezed in her small breasts.

"Welcome back home, Lord Greyjoy." The woman said to him.

"So you do believe that it's me?" He asked as he bit her earlobe.

He didn't know why he was doing this. He promised Lyanna to stay true to her, but the power that it gave him when he knew that he could get all these women. And, after all, he was on the Iron Islands now. His homeland. He took what was his. Lyanna didn't need to know.

"If you're lucky, you might stay in the castle tonight." He said as he touched her womanhood.

She wasn't really wet, but he would make her.

"Is that an offer, from my future King?" She smirked at him.

"That's an _order_ , from your future King," he said as he continued touching her, "you can tell your grandchildren about this night."

"I don't imagine that would be a story fit for children." She answered, but Theon stopped pleasing her.

The castle was so close now, that he started to feel nervous again.

It was smaller than he had expected. The castle stood on three barren islands. The Great Keep was closest and was connected to the mainland by a great stone bridge. After the Great Keep was the Red Keep or the Bloody Keep, which was connected to the first one by a covered stone walkway. He could also see the Kitchen Keep, the Sea Tower, where his father would have his private rooms, and the gatehouse. As the castle grew more ancient, the castle walls were covered with green lichen.

His mother would not be there. He had heard rumors that she had gone mad after his brothers had died and he grew up as a ward to Lord Eddard.

They entered the Great Keep as Theon identified himself. He told the woman to wait for him, as he gave her a coin. Silver would make the girls wait, he knew.

He let someone direct him to the chambers that belonged to his father. It was too long ago and he was too small to remember where the Seastone Chair was seated. Or maybe the moments were too hard to think about?

The person who directed him opened the door to where his father would be.

A long, thin man stood over by the fireplace, his back facing Theon. He wore his long hair loosely over his back, as there were grey flecked with white. He knew that this man was his father: he vaguely remembered his statue. He also knew that if he would turn around, he would see a stern man. Theon moved a bit uneasy: making his father support the Starks would be the hardest thing he'd ever had done in his life.

His father turned around to face him. Balon Greyjoy did not smile when he saw his only living son, no, he looked like he didn't recognize him at all. His father's face had grown old, wrinkly like leather, due to the salt wind that ran over Pyke.

"Theon Greyjoy, Robb Stark's puppet." Were the first things that came out of his father's mouth.

"Father," Theon spoke as he tried to sound brave, "it has been a long time."

"Indeed it has." Balon Greyjoy answered, giving Theon the feeling that he would not speak further as he would wait for Theon to what he has to say. He still did not move, which made him feel a little insecure.

"I wondered if you have gotten my letter?" Theon said as he referred to the letter that he wrote to tell his family that he would marry Lyanna.

"What? The one that you married the Stark-girl? Of course I had."

Theon waited for his father to say something about it. Surely he would feel that Lyanna is a great match, right?

His father snorted. "You want me to congratulate you? It has been ten years since they took you away. Ten years, Theon, since they've murdered your brothers. Have you forgotten? It seems that you have. Look at you, you look like you wear the pretty clothes of your pretty young wife. Lord Stark has made you a soft boy." He ended as he gave Theon a disgusted look.

Theon looked at his clothes, and he could see what his father meant. If he looked at the way his father dressed himself, a ragged, dirty cloak, brown leather with their sigil on it and dirty boots with seagull shit on it, it was a huge contrast to Theon: the finest brown leather with a golden sewed kraken on his chest. The black silk cloak with small golden krakens embroidered at the bottom by Lyanna did not make things any better for him.

"Lord Stark has been good to me. He could have been awful, but he wasn't. He took me into his home and gave me the same education all of his children had. He let me marry his eldest daughter. A good match, father, to bind the Starks as our allies, not enemies." He tried.

"Allies? They murdered YOUR KIN, BOY," His father spat, "As for the match: that was not your decision to make. The Stark-girl is not Ironborn. She will never be a part of our family." He waved his hand to Theon, to tell that the matter was closed.

Theon, however, did not give up that easily: "Then why am I named after Theon _Stark_ , an old King in the North? My wife may not be Ironborn, but I am! I am your last living son, your heir, my heirs are yours as well, the heirs to Pyke. She is carrying my son right now." He ended.

Lord Greyjoy raised an eyebrow when he heard the news of his first grandchild, but did not look pleased. "My heir, you say?" He laughed. "How can you call yourself my heir when you have never been on a ship, never commanded the Iron Fleet, never raided, never lived by _the old ways._ Remember our words, Theon? We do not sow. We are Ironborn, we take what is ours."

The words that his father spoke to him hurt. "Like it is my fault that they took me? You let them take me. YOU."

"Do you think that I had any choice, boy? No, I hadn't. They had already murdered your brothers and they would have murdered your sister and you. This was the only way to keep you two alive. And by the looks of it, you do not complain."

"But I'm back now, father. Give me a fleet to command. Let me show you that I am Ironborn." Theon tried.

"You? A fleet? You don't know how to row the boat of a fisher. No, my Iron Fleet is in perfect capable hands." His father told him as he snapped his fingers.

The door opened from behind him as he turned around quite irritated to see who interrupted him and his father. He saw the lass that he had picked up at the harbor.

"I told you to wait outside." He told her as she passed him.

The girl, though, did not listen to him as she walked over to his father. Her father greeted her as he put his arm around her.

"Remember your sister Asha, Theon?" He said to him as he saw his sister Asha gave him the same cocky smile as he could give.

…..

 **Lyanna**

She held her belly in her hands as she walked over to Bran's chambers. It was the first time in a few weeks that she actually felt happy. Maester Luwin had good news for her: the pregnancy was going well and she was healthy, although a bit tired. The Maester advised her to rest and eat more, so that she would have more energy when she was up. Because her belly was starting to get bigger by the day, she should not walk a lot, for that her back would hurt.

There was more news to tell and Lyanna could not wait to tell her little brother. After everything that had happened to her family, she thought that they could all use some good news. Lyanna decided that she would write to Theon, Robb and her mother as soon as she told her younger brothers.

"Winter, hold up. I can't walk that easily anymore." She giggled as the direwolf moved swiftly across the corridors of Winterfell.

For a direwolf as big as Winter, it was impressive how quiet she could move, Lyanna wondered.

Winter waited for her and adapted her movements to Lyanna's pace. When they finally arrived at Bran's door, Lyanna sighed as she held her back. She was getting tired again. Luckily, her and Theon's chamber was close to Brandon's, so she did not need to walk for that long again.

Lyanna knocked on the door and was surprised to see that Hodor opened it. The sweet man smiled widely when he saw Lyanna as he let her and Winter pass.

Brandon was sitting on his bed, his legs stiff in front of him. Lyanna tried not to look at them, but it was hard to. She smiled at her brother as Hodor got her a seat.

"Thank you, Hodor." She said as she helped herself on the seat.

It was getting a bit complicated by now as her round belly was in her way. Hodor held out is hand, as Lyanna thanked him again.

"Hodor!" Hodor simply said.

"You look exhausted." Bran said to her and thankfully Lyanna spotted that he smiled again.

"I'm trying not to complain, but I am," Lyanna said honestly as she nodded. "It's getting more and more troublesome to walk by the day."

"I hope you are well?" Bran asked concerned.

"Yes, the Maester said me and the babes are all in good health." Lyanna smirked, as she watched if her brother knew what she meant.

"Good. Wait, what? The babes, you say?" He smiled.

"Yes, Brandon. Maester Luwin says that Theon and I are expecting twins." Lyanna smiled happily as she rubbed her hands over her belly.

One of the babes was starting to kick as Lyanna felt his feet inside her. This was the first time that she could share this with a family member. Bran looked at the movements of her belly.

"May I feel it?" He asked her, curiously.

"Of course! This will be your little nephew or niece." Lyanna answered her.

"Hodor, help her up." Bran told Hodor excited.

"Hodor."

Hodor started to help Lyanna up and walked her over to the bed. As soon as she was by Bran's bedside, he held his hands on her belly, looking happy.

Lyanna observed him. He was still quite young, reaching the age of ten in a few weeks, but he was given the complex tasks of an adult. But now she saw a happy kid, far away from all the responsibilities that he carried on his small shoulders.

"You are going to be an uncle, Bran." She told him.

Bran smiled widely. "I've missed you, Lyanna."

She was overwhelmed by what he said that her eyes started to water and cry. She held him close to her as she smelled his hair and kissed the top of his head.

"I've missed you too, little one, but I'll be here from now on." She promised him.

"Mother's not coming, isn't she?" Bran asked.

Lyanna knew that Bran was not stupid: he was a wise young man for his age. "No love, not for now. Robb needs her. They are in the Riverlands right now. Having a Tully as a mother might become handy there."

Bran nodded, like he tried to understand. "When you came back, I was a little disappointed at first. But I understand. By the way, Rickon doesn't listen well." He told her.

Lyanna sighed. Rickon was only six years old. How could he understand everything that has been going on? As much as Maester Luwin and Brandon tried, it would have been good for Rickon if their mother or Lyanna had been there to raise him.

"That's not your responsibility anymore. I'm here now. I'll look after him." Lyanna told Bran as she took his hands firmly, "I promise you that I will help you with being the Lord of Winterfell. You don't have to do this all by yourself."

"Thank you, but Maester Luwin will do. You need to rest, for the sake of your children. You'll need all the energy you have for Rickon. You would help me with that, you know." He told her.

Lyanna nodded. "If that's what the Lord wishes." She joked.

Bran smiled. "You still need to tell me how Robb, mother and Theon are. But first, you need to rest. Send a raven to tell your husband the good news and let Hodor take it to Maester Luwin. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Thank you, Brandon." Lyanna smiled as she readied herself to leave. "Winter, to me." She told her direwolf that was romping with his brother Summer.

Winter listened immediately as she opened the door for Lyanna and let her walk out of the room.

Lyanna felt a certain urge to tell Brandon something, so she turned around.

"Oh and Brandon?" She said as he looked up, "I love you."

Bran smiled widely at her as she closed the door behind her.

…..

 _A/N: Happy new year everyone! Let's celebrate with another chapter!_

 _Sorry for the late posting, but I'm a busy woman. I hope I didn't disappoint you…_

 _Next up: Theon heads back to Winterfell…_

 _Please let me know what you think_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen**

 **Tyrion**

He was surprised by how easily he got used to the feeling of having the most power in the Seven Kingdoms. Surely, Joffrey was King, but as acting Hand he was responsible of giving his cruel nephew advise.

Joffrey never attended the Small Council meetings, so his beloved sister went in his place. Tyrion didn't mind: maybe Joffrey did not take his advice easily, but he did more often from his mother. His mother didn't accept his advice as well, but she would in the end, once she saw that Varys, Littlefinger and Grand Maester Pycelle agreed with him.

Tyrion turned his cup of fine Dornish vintage around and took a good sip. Luckily, this time, all of the Small Council members were on time. This meant that he would have the whole afternoon to examine the city's defenses with Bronn.

"Any news from the Riverlands?" he asked Baelish and Varys, although he should've known that Baelish would likely answer that question.

"Same old. Stark's camps are still at his uncle Ser Edmure Tully at Riverrun, but people have seen him with his direwolf passing the River Road. We believe he might want to take the Golden Tooth, the Crag and Ashemark, my Lord." Baelish answered as he nodded.

"Hmpf," said Cersei, "Let him. Their armies will slaughter his."

Tyrion rolled his eyes: 'Did she ever pay any attention at all?'

"My dear sister," he started, "the Stark-boy never lost a battle at his age. He has got the Riverlands by his side now, so his army is getting bigger by the day. According to Lord Varys' last report, Theon Greyjoy is heading back to Pyke to make sure the Greyjoy's will support the Starks as well, which can happen easily, for as Lyanna Stark is now Lyanna _Greyjoy,_ married to Balon Greyjoy's heir."

He could see that Cersei swallowed back the filth she had to say about him as she raised an eyebrow instead, telling him that she did not like what he had to say. Tyrion was used to it, though, as he ignored her.

"Speaking of the Lady Greyjoy," Varys said with his smooth voice which almost sounded like a whisper, "my little birds told me that she arrived at her old home Winterfell, with a belly the size of a pumpkin or two," he giggled, "some say that she is carrying twins."

"Ah, young love." Baelish added.

"Your Grace, if I may," Grand Maester Pycelle started as he turned to Cersei, "I believe that those children are a great threat to the Realm. They will be the grandchildren of not only one, but two traitors to the Iron Throne. We all remember the Greyjoy's Rebellion and the recent betrayal of the Starks."

'I'm surrounded by idiots,' Tyrion thought to himself, 'dangerous idiots.'

"The Grand Maester is right," his sister answered, "the beast the Stark-whore will breed into this world is a threat to the crown. We will need to see to it."

"The last time I have seen the Lady Lyanna, she was not asking for a coin when she let her _husband_ into her bed," Tyrion said, having a soft spot for the eldest Stark-daughter, "making her not a whore, but a married woman. I don't see how two babes in a womb can be a threat to the realm."

He did remember Lyanna very well. For sure, the Greyjoy-boy was cocky, and very insecure, although he did not show, but Lyanna was completely different. She knew her books and had a critical mind as to the way she looked at things. She did not show him at first, for that she was supposed to always be the Lady, but when they had several wines, she talked a great deal. Lyanna Greyjoy would be a threat to Cersei Lannister, Tyrion thought, and Cersei knew that as well.

"Lords, forgive my brother, he has a weak spot for pretty young flesh." Cersei joked, but no-one laughed.

"I agree with Lord Tyrion," Littlefinger supported him, "the babes are not a threat, _right now._ "

Before Cersei or the Grand Maester opened their mouth again, Tyrion decided to change the subject: "Let's move on to an actual threat that makes me shiver when I'm trying to sleep: what's the news on Stannis Baratheon?"

He sighed in relief when all of the Lords were occupied with the news on Stannis as they let the news of Lyanna Greyjoy for what it was.

….

 **Robb**

He couldn't help but smile as he read the letter over and over again.

Of course, he'd recognize the handwriting from miles away: this was no doubt his sister. At first he thought that something bad had happen to her or her child along the way to Winterfell, but he could never imagine that she carried _twins…_ Just like they were.

"I hope that everything is alright with her Highness, Your Grace?" Lord Karstark asked him, concerned.

It was no secret that Lyanna had stolen a lot of hearts in the camp. She was a wise woman and her whereabouts interested the men in camp.

"More than: she is carrying twins, my Lord." He answered proudly.

A smile appeared on Karstark's face: "Then it seems that I need to congratulate you, Your Grace. You'll be an uncle of not one, but two babes."

Robb nodded at every felicitation he'd got from the leaders of the Northern Houses that were with him in the tent. He felt so proud: not just of being an Uncle, but for his sister as well. He knew that she'd be very capable of raising her two children to be fine lords or ladies, even if there were some Greyjoy-blood in them, which would be quite a challenge for her. Theon could be very cocky, as he did as he liked, but Robb had also seen for himself that Lyanna had some power over him, something Theon did not like to admit.

"Will the children be your heir, Your Grace, for as long as you've got no heirs yourself?" Lord Umber asked curiously.

"No," Robb answered honestly, "I've spoken to Lyanna about this matter, and it will be best for the babes if they will be the heirs of the Iron Islands. Alas, this was when we both thought that there would be one babe, not two. But to me, this does not change our elder decisions and, as I may speak for Lyanna, neither will hers."

"But, she's at Winterfell now, Your Grace. Shouldn't the heir to the Iron Islands be _born_ on the Iron Islands?" Lady Mormont asked him critically.

"The man you are looking at and named King wasn't born in the North, but at Riverrun." He said as he smiled at her.

Lady Mormont nodded. "Good point."

"Theon is on his way to Pyke to rally his House for our course. I've promised him that, when he'll succeed, he'd have my permission to live out his days on Pyke with Lyanna and raise their children there to be true Islanders. I may be born in the Riverlands, but I do believe that my Northern education helped me with ruling over you. That's why I believe that their children should be at Pyke when they grow up, not Winterfell."

Some men nodded in agreement. Robb felt a little relieved: some Northerners still didn't feel that the Greyjoys were a reliable lot.

"As for my heirs: I've spoken to my sister about that as well. We'd thought that our brother Jon would be a capable man." He spoke fiercely, for that he knew that a lot of people would disagree with him.

"But… Your Grace… He is a _bastard_." Lord Cerwyn spoke.

"He carries as much of my father's blood as me and my sisters and brothers do. I'll neutralize him to a trueborn Stark if that is what matters to you."

Lord Cerwyn tried to find his words, but could not come with a reply.

"You still have some trueborn brothers, Your Grace, perhaps…" Lord Glover tried.

"Bran and Rickon are too young to rule an entire Kingdom. Yes, they would have some wise advisors, but you cannot ask a boy of nearly ten or seven to make the decisions that I sometimes have to make." He spat bitterly, getting a little frustrated.

He saw Roose Bolton staring at him, which almost gave him the shivers.

' _What is up with this man? I do not feel comfortable with him, although he had shown himself a loyal bannerman.'_ He thought to himself.

When someone else tried to protest against his plan, Rodrik stood up for him.

"Look, bastard or no, Jon Snow is one of the most trusted men in the whole Seven Kingdoms that I have ever met. I trust in the decisions my King makes, as I hope that you do too. There are enough fights in this realm now, we're fighting one, so I suggest that we will not fight amongst ourselves."

"Hear!" Some men said as they smashed their pints on the wooden tables.

Robb looked at his old friend gratefully.

"Have you spoken to your mother yet about this?" Lord Karkstark asked.

"I will, when she'll return from Renly Baratheon's camp." Robb told him as he finished his ale. He knew that his mother would be a bigger problem to deal with than all these men in the camp.

"I wish you good luck with that, Your Grace." Lord Karstark smirked as he raised his pint to Robb.

Robb raised his pint as well as he refilled it. "I would like to give out a toast, to my sister Lyanna's children."

"To Lyanna's children! The Princess of the North!" All the men in the tent roared.

….

 **Jaime**

He smiled to the dirty ground. Did he hear it correctly? Was the little lady Lyanna carrying twins? She had a slim figure before, but she was probably ready to pop now.

"What are you laughing at, Kingslayer?" One of his guards spat at him.

Jaime looked up to see a white sunburst on black on the man's shield. _'Karstark,'_ Jaime thought, _'even more uptight than the Starks themselves.'_

"Don't you want to go inside the tent? Looks like you're missing a lot of fun." Jaime said to him as he nodded towards the tent.

The guard looked over his shoulder, where the men were still cheering and drinking on their princess' health.

"Twins, I can hear them say. Well, the greatest things always come in two." He grinned at his own joke, but off course: the Karstarks were hard public. "Oh come on, you must admit that I have a point! My sister and me, your _King_ and his sister, now her children. Gods, I really hope for you lot that they look like her."

"Shut up, Kingslayer! Or else…" One man dared to threaten him.

"Or else _what?_ " Jaime finished him, "You'll kill me? Your King won't like it: I'm nothing worth to him dead. If I were you, I would treat me nicely, because you'll never know where you'd end."

The man wanted to react, but the other man said: "Come on, Garreth, leave him. He's not worth it."

"Ah, a wise man." Jaime tried, but the others didn't give a reaction anymore, so he got easily bored.

Somewhere, deep down in his guts, he hoped that Lyanna was safe. She was probably one of the wisest and sweetest Starks there were, although he would never say that out loud.

What kind of person would feed her earth-enemy from her own left-overs? No, Lyanna Greyjoy understood war. All these men with a lot of fighting skills were green boys compared to her. You needed to do the thing to survive. He fought for his family, as they fought for hers. He'd kill for his, as they would for her. That's simply _war._

That Greyjoy-boy of hers was just jealous. He had known that from the first time he saw her: Lyanna flushed a little, like most women do when they first see him. He played the game along, but of course his heart belongs to Cersei. Little did Greyjoy know: he could feel his eyes piercing at him when he talked to Lyanna. She deserved way better. But she would find that out soon enough…

…

 **Lyanna**

' _Come on, Robb, Jon! Father will return soon!' Lyanna said as she still held her dress up by the waist so that it wouldn't get dirty._

 _Her brothers had their sparring lessons from Ser Rodrik. Robb was easily distracted when he heard his twin-sister's voice. He turned his head around immediately, so that Jon could tap him with his wooden sword on his chest._

' _I won!' Jon shouted._

' _That's not fair!' Robb said to him, 'Lilly distracted me!' He looked at Ser Rodrik for support._

' _You will get distracted on the battlefield, little Lord Stark, so yes: your brother did win.' Ser Rodrik said, but Lyanna could tell that it was hard for him to admit. 'As for you, little Lady: don't you need to be at your needle lessons?' He asked her as he raised his eyebrow._

 _Lyanna ignored Robb, who stuck out his tongue behind Ser Rodrik's back as he pretended to work on her needlework. Jon, then, gave him a soft elbow, telling him to stop._

' _Yes, Ser, but then my mother came in with little Sansa, telling me to get my brothers, as she would make Sansa and baby Arya ready, as my father is returning from Pyke. I swear to you, Ser!' She said with the biggest eyes as possible._

 _Robb then rolled his eyes as he knew exactly what she was doing. Ser Rodrik could never say 'no' to the sweet and innocent Lyanna, and she knew that perfectly well. She was honest, though, although she did leave out the part that her Lady mother only asked for her brother, not brothers._

 _Ser Rodrik thought for a moment. 'Are you sure she meant the three of you, my Lady?'_

 _Lyanna nodded her head heavily. 'We are all my father's children! We want to see him!'_

 _Ser Rodrik gave a look of hesitation towards Jon, but then spoke: 'Okay then, go, all three of ya! I'll bring back the swords and follow you.'_

' _Yes!' Lyanna said as she balled her hands into tiny fists._

 _Jon, Robb and Lyanna both ran to the gate of Winterfell to welcome their father. Lyanna couldn't run so fast, and she couldn't keep up with her brothers._

' _Wait for me!' She said as she ran into a puddle. Her little, blue dress was stained with mud. Jon, as always, waited for her to see what happened._

' _Oh no!' she said, 'Mother is going to kill me!'_

 _Jon looked at her with his big brown eyes. She could see that he felt sorry for her. He went down on his knees as he tried to wipe the stains away with his leather gloves._

' _It's alright, Lil,' he said, 'It comes off easily. You're lucky the dress is a dark blue, so your mother won't notice the wet spots.'_

' _Thank you Jon!' She said happily._

' _Oy! Come on!' Robb shouted in the distance as he waved and jumped at them. 'I can see them already!'_

 _Jon took Lyanna's hand as they both ran to the gate. Her mother, helding Sansa by her hand and holding babe Arya in her other, raised her an eyebrow when she saw that she walked hand in hand with Jon. Lyanna ignored her as much as possible, but flushed a little, knowing her mother was not pleased._

' _Aaah, come on, go a little faster!' Robb said impatiently as he stood on his toes to see where the group of men were._

 _Jon reached out as well, but not as obvious as Robb did._

' _Pah-pa.' Sansa said with a small voice as she pointed a fat finger to the men in the front, who carried the Stark-banner._

' _Robb, move over, I can't see a thing!' Lyanna said as she pinched him in his side._

' _Huh?' Robb said as he looked at her. 'Oh, sorry, go on.' He said as he pushed her in front of him. Although they were of the same age, Robb was slightly bigger than she was._

 _Lyanna felt like it took for hours when her father and his company finally arrived at Winterfell. The men, women and children all cheered when he came through the gates, along with Jory Cassel and all the others. Her father smiled and waved politely to the commoners, as he went quickly to his family._

' _Hey there, young ones!' He said when Robb and Lyanna almost attacked him and walked him over. Her father laughed at them. 'Look how you've grown! And you too, Jon! Come, give me a hug!'_

 _Jon looked at her mother hesitantly, but she did not look back at him. Then he eyed Lyanna, who nodded reassuringly. Then, Jon smiled and happily walked over to his father as well._

' _Aaah, there's a boy!' His father said as Jon hugged him tightly as well._

 _When her father was finished with greeting her mother and her two younger sisters, he walked over to a boy that was still sitting on his horse._

' _Come on, lad, there are a few persons I want to introduce you to.' She could hear him say._

 _Lyanna looked curiously at the boy. She could see that he was sad: he looked down at the ground when her father spoke to him. Was this the ward her mother told her about?_

 _The boy got off his horse reluctantly. He was a bit older than Robb, Jon and her, she could see, so also longer._

 _He was wearing no gloves, so his hands were red, with gold, old, leather boots, grey, leather breeches and an old, leather jerkin with a vaguely golden kraken on it. She didn't know if it was old or just frequently came in contact with the salt winds on Pyke, but Lyanna's mother would've never allow it to dress Robb or Lyanna like that._

' _Children, I want you to meet Theon Greyjoy, son of Lord Balon Greyjoy of Pyke. He'll come to live with us now. Now, I want you to treat him very well, and welcome him to our home. Theon, these are my children Robb and his twin-sister Lyanna, my son Jon, and my daughters Sansa and Arya.'_

 _Lyanna looked at Robb, who was just eyeing Theon curiously. Lyanna rolled her eyes as she walked over to Theon and hugged him._

' _Hi Theon, my name is Lyanna. Welcome to Winterfell.' She said welcoming._

 _She thought that he would like the gesture of her, but he did not: 'Move away, girl.' He spat, as he gave her an arrogant look._

 _Her father sighed. 'Lyanna, leave him for a while now,' he said comforting as he saw the hurt look on her face, 'He'll need some time to get used to this situation.'_

 _Lyanna nodded, but she was sure that she would never ever in her life like this Theon Greyjoy._

….

"Your Highness? Lady Greyjoy?" Maester Luwin asked her as he took her away from her daydreaming.

She was thinking of the first time she'd met Theon and how things have changed since then. She stroked her belly as their two children kicked happily inside it. Gods, she wished that Theon was there to feel them.

"Yes, Maester Luwin?" She asked as she smiled politely.

The Maester sighed. "It's your younger brother, My Lady, Lord Rickon. He will not do as he's told to. He will not listen to Lord Brandon either." He said as he eyed her.

Lyanna sighed as well as she closed her eyes. Her youngest brother was indeed troublesome. He missed a parent to look after him, like all his siblings had. Even Arya did listen to their parents, in the end.

"Thank you, Maester Luwin, I'll go and see h-…." She answered, but did not finished, as she could hear the sound of a horn from a distance.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked as she looked out of the window in disbelief. "Are we being attacked?"

The Maester stood next to her as he swallowed: they could see troops coming their way, although they could not see the sigil of the House that attacked them. Now it was time for Lyanna to swallow as well.

"Your Highness… Stay here and lock the door. Keep your direwolf close to you. I'll send a raven to inform your brother." Maester Luwin told her as he nodded, bowed and quickly left the room.

Lyanna wanted to tell him to stay with her, for that she was afraid, but she knew that he needed to do this. She quickly locked the door as soon as the Maester went out of it as she and Winter observed from the window what was happening.

She could see that some could hear the horn now as well, for that they were preparing to fight: the blacksmiths were collecting their axes and handed those to the men that were passing by. Lyanna swallowed: she knew that they weren't with enough men. All the men went South with Robb. They would be outnumbered. Who would be so cowardly to attack them? Whole the realm knew that the Starks are at war with the Lannisters.

Winter started to growl as she saw Lyanna pacing through the room.

'Relax, Lyanna, everything will be just fine…' she repeated to herself as she held her belly.

She tried not to think of what usually happened to women when they were under attack. Lyanna was lucky that she was highborn, so they would probably keep her alive, but that didn't mean that they wouldn't hurt her.

She breathed in and out the cold air that almost pierced through her lungs. She needed to stay strong: for her brothers, but for her children as well. Stress and panic will not do them well.

She could hear men shout in the courtyard as the sounds of metal meeting each other filled the air. Lyanna would not stand by the window and look what happened downstairs, for it would give away her hiding place. Winter snarled loudly.

"Hush, Winter," Lyanna whispered, "you're giving us away! Please, be quiet!"

Winter stopped making noises, but Lyanna saw that the wolf was still in a position to attack whenever needed be.

The shouts in the courtyard began to sound like screams of pain, of men bleeding, or worse: dying. Lyanna held her tears back as hard as she could, although it was hard. Her heart was beating rapidly inside her chest and her stomach was getting hard.

"Please, let this be over soon.." She whispered to herself.

She could hear how the men were getting inside the castle as they walked up the stairs. Lyanna swallowed, but sighed in relief when she could hear some men passing her door, but did not bother to enter.

They would probably go for Brandon's room, for he was the heir and Lord to Winterfell in Robb's absence. She hoped that they would not hurt him and that he would be wise enough to yield: for the sake of all.

Hang on… How did the men know so quickly where Brandon would be? How did the attack went by in a flash? Yes, there weren't a lot of men to fight the battles with, but this quickly? It must've been someone that knows the castle well and doesn't have his men went South with Robb..

Before she could realize who had attacked Winterfell, a man slammed his fist on her door.

"Open up and you will not be harmed!" A hoarse voice shouted from across the door.

Lyanna looked at Winter, trying to think of what to do. If she would wait for much longer, not only the man would be getting angry, but Winter as well. The man would get in, sooner or later, and then Winter will attack him for she's angered. Lyanna was afraid that they will hurt her wolf.

As the man slammed on the door again, she looked up at Winter. "Do not attack, Winter, everything will be just fine." She said as she tried to sound convincing.

Lyanna walked over to the door as she held her back, which was hurting very badly. She sighed once more as she opened the door, trying to not be afraid for what was about to happen.

A large man smiled widely to her. It wasn't a nice smile, but an awful one: he had for lips as they were split in the middle in a huge scar across his face. His teeth were splintered and his eyes tiny.

" _Princess."_ he said, mocking.

Lyanna hissed in pain as he took her harshly by her arm. Winter ran towards him, but Lyanna was just in time to tell her off.

"Winter, stop!" She said, as the wolf stopped her attack.

The man who held her showed no sign of being afraid: he simply had that creepy smirk on his face.

"Where are you taking me? Who are you?" She demanded.

"Oh, come on, princess. No one is going to hurt that pretty little face of you. I'm taking you to my prince, since he's been asking about you." The man said, as Lyanna still noticed that he said 'princess' mockingly.

The man took her to Wintefell's courtyard. When she got outside, she was confronted with several dead men on the ground. Faces that she'd known since she was a little girl.

She swallowed hard, as she didn't want her enemies to see that she was afraid or sad. She promised to herself that she'd get her revenge against these cruel men that took her home from her and her family.

The courtyard came closer as she saw the back of a few of the men that had attacked and her brothers, Hodor, Osha the Wildling and Maester Luwin. The Maester gave her a small nod, telling her that he succeeded in sending the raven.

Lyanna looked up to see who this man was that called himself 'prince'.

When she saw him, she felt like her whole body was petrified. She could not move nor breathe as her heart skipped a beat.

Theon was standing in front of her, wearing the rags that he used to wear when he came to Winterfell so many years ago.

"YOU!" She screamed, as she tried to get out of the grip of the man that was holding her.

She could see that Theon swallowed, as if he didn't know what to say to her, and then he moved away from her.

The man that was holding her firmed his grip as she still tried to escape from it. She could feel a small cramp in her belly, which she ignored as she was too angry.

"My Lady, please! Your children!" She could hear Maester Luwin beg.

Lyanna looked up at Bran and Rickon as they both looked sad at her. Their sadness made her strong: she needed to be there for them, she needed to be strong.

She surrendered to the man's grip as he took her to Theon. "Here's your Princess, Prince." He told him with the hoarse voice he'd used to her as well.

Theon took her chin in his hands as he demanded that she would look at him. She did, though not with love. She wanted to attack him, but she knew that would be useless: what could she, at this stage of her pregnancy, do against Theon and his men? So she did as he pleased, which was to stay calm. She would talk to him when they were alone.

"I've yielded Winterfell to Theon." Bran said with a small voice, which was barely hearable because of the sound of the rain that fell on the ground of the courtyard.

"Louder!" Theon demanded.

Bran sighed. "I've yielded Winterfell to Theon!" He said, now louder.

"Say 'Prince Theon'."

Lyanna sighed as she closed her eyes. She felt like she was about to faint, as the cramps got more frequent and heavy now.

"I've yielded Winterfell to Prince Theon." Bran obeyed.

Lyanna could see that Theon was satisfied now, as he walked forwards to the people of Winterfell.

"You all know me. My father has donned the ancient crown of Salt and Rock and declared himself King of the Iron Islands. He claims the North as well as by right of conquest. You are all his subjects."

"Bugger that, I serve the Starks." A man said as he spit to the ground.

There were some cheering sounds in the distance. As Lyanna looked up, she could see that two men carried Ser Rodrik Cassel into the courtyard.

"Greyjoy! We've caught this one on his way back from Torrhen's Square. Took out two of ours before I got his sword." One of the men that held him spoke.

Lyanna breathed deeply in and out as she held herself to a wooden frame behind her. Bran eyed her a bit suspiciously, as she tried to press a smile on her lips. He mustn't worry about her right now. She would be fine.

"Ser Rodrik, it grieves me that we meet as foes." Theon said to the man that had taught him how to use a sword.

"It grieves me that you have less honor than a back alley whore," Ser Rodrik spat, "You were raised here under this roof. These people are your people."

"They were not my people, but they are now." Theon said to him.

Lyanna had too much pain now to even think or react on all the things the man that she loved said to them. She could feel that she started to sweat as she did not want to show everyone in what kind of state she was in.

"King Robb thought of you as a brother. Lord Stark raised you amongst his sons. He let you marry his eldest daughter."

"Among them, but not one of them. Ned Stark is dead. The Seven Kingdoms are at war and Wintefell is mine." Theon said to Ser Rodrik.

"I've should've put a sword in your belly instead of in your hand." Ser Rodrik hissed.

He wasn't the only one that was hissing: Lyanna was now hissing the pain away.

"You've served this House faithfully, old man, but keep talking like this and I'll take you to the cells." Theon said warningly.

"No," said the man that had taken Lyanna from her chamber to Theon, "you cannot let this stand. He must pay the iron price. They'll never respect you while he lives."

Lyanna did not know who he was talking about: the people of Winterfell or Theon's own men, but she did not care. All that she wanted was for the pain to stop.

"Ser Rodrik! I sentence you to die!" Theon yelled.

"NO!" Lyanna screamed, but she couldn't do anything as she collapsed onto the ground.

She held her belly with one hand as she rested the other to the ground. She could see how Maester Luwin and Bran tried to convince Theon not to. Theon did not listen, though, as he let the men take Ser Rodrik away.

"Theon! Please!" She yelled, but he did not seem to hear her.

Lyanna could not see what happened next, as she knew she could not stop it from happening. She let out a scream of pain, as Maester Luwin turned around towards her.

"My Lady!" He said as he hurried towards her, "My Lady! Are you alright?"

Lyanna took his hand as she squeezed in it. In front of her, she could hear Ser Rodrik speak his last words as he could hear how Theon took off his head with his sword. Lyanna cried out loud, as she could feel how a wet stream hurried down her legs.

"My Lady, I need you to stay calm. Your delivery has begun." Maester Luwin whispered to her as he turned to Theon. "Prince Theon, your wife's childbirth has started. Please, My Prince, let me take care of her."

Lyanna could see him turn around as he looked at her. Theon's face was covered in Ser Rodrik's blood, but she could also see that he was worried of her. He ran towards her as he tried to help her up from the ground, but she didn't let him.

"Don't touch me, you traitor." Lyanna spoke to him as Maester Luwin and Osha helped her up and walked her over to her chambers to give birth to her child.

…

 _A/N: I'm sooo sorry guys! This was probably not the romantic story you were waiting for, but this is Game of Thrones we are talking about!_

 _Luckily for Lyanna, her child will be born soon and she might find some happiness in all the misery. Next chapter you will see how Theon takes it and Lyanna and Theon will talk for the first time since he had taken Winterfell._

 _Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was a long one! Please let me know what you think_ :)


End file.
